Only in Tokyo
by Skitter160
Summary: The gang goes to a tournament in Tokyo and Kaiba comes with them. Then somehow Joey and Kaiba hook up, but only while they're in Tokyo. Definite OOCness It was my first fanfiction so be kind and please review. By the way I suck at summaries. NOW COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**Only in Tokyo**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Author: Skitter160**

"Hey Yugi there's a duel tournament coming up in Tokyo. Think we should go?" Joey pointed out the flyer to his best friend, as they passed a store on their way home.

Yugi stopped beside him. "Did you even read all of the flyer?" Yugi looked it over. "It looks like it's invitation only. That's too bad. It's during our break too, we could have used it as a vacation." Yugi moved on.

"Could? Who are you kidding? You know you'll be invited!" Joey reminded him. "You know you're the best duelist."

"I wouldn't say that." Yugi blushed.

'Almost.' Yami told Yugi.

"So then if we do get to go let's invite Téa and Tristan, okay?"

"Yeah. Then we can go early and go site seeing."

"Well, here's my street. See ya, Yug!" Joey took off around the corner.

"Hey Grandpa I'm here!" Yugi called opening the game shop door.

"Oh Yugi." Yugi's Grandpa called him over. "Here you got this in the mail."

Yugi opened it. An invitation to the tournament and even train tickets were inside. 'I wonder who's sponsoring this?'

'Yugi there's a note.' Yami informed him. It read:

Yugi,

Hey it's Duke. I'm running the show this time. Cool huh? Well I put another two tickets in for Téa and Tristan. Well I can't wait to see you guys.

Duke

Delvin

PS: Tickets good until tournament.

'Duke!' Yugi thought exasperated.

The shop door opened. "Yugi." A cold voice sounded behind Yugi. Kaiba entered the shop the door closing behind him.

"So what brings you here Kaiba?" Yugi asked pleasantly.

"The tournament." Yugi looked a little confused. Kaiba walked up to within a few feet of him. "Mokuba wants come. But I don't want him to be by himself there…"

"I understand." Yugi thought a moment. "I know. Why don't you and Mokuba join us? You could even come with us to site see beforehand."

"…"

"Well, think it over and meet us at Bobson's around five and we can discuss it. Bring Mokuba." Yugi tried to sound suggesting instead of demanding.

"I'll think it over." And with that Kaiba left.

Meanwhile in Joey got to his apartment and put his bag away. After changing clothes he checked his mail. He received a vanilla envelope and some bills. Opening the envelope he found an invitation, a ticket to Tokyo, and a note. It read:

I've got a surprise for you!

Duke

Delvin

Joey picked up the phone to call Yugi. 'Maybe we can go early after all.' He dialed Yugi's number and the phone rang twice before it was picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Yugi, it's me Joey. I got an invitation to the tournament."

"That's great Joey! I did too. Plus tickets for Téa and Tristan. I already called them."

"So what did they say?"

"They said to count them in. Oh that reminds me we're meeting at Bobson's later to discuss the details. You coming?"

"Yeah, what time?"

"Five, that way we can get things done. Like the painting I know you haven't started yet."

"I'm getting to it."

"Well you're always getting to it."

"Well then I'll start now." Joey huffed.

Yugi smirked. "Good. I'll see you at five."

"Yeah, bye."

"Bye."

Joey hung up the phone and dug out his homework. Sometime later an alarm sounded. Joey put his started painting some where to start drying. Good thing he was done with that part. Heading to Bobson's. When he got there he found Tristan and Yugi waiting. He sat down between them and looked over the menu. Not that he planned to buy anything.

"I'm sorry I'm late." Téa ran over to them and sat down on the other side of Yugi around the circler table.

"It's alright. There's someone else coming too." Yugi comforted her.

'Who?' His friends thought and as if on command the door opened. In the doorway stood the Kaiba brothers.

'Don't tell me…!' Joey's mind screamed.

Mokuba waved enthusiastically at the gang. Kaiba scowled in their general direction. "Are we late?" Mokuba asked walking over to them.

"No right on time." Yugi said cheerfully. "I'm glad Kaiba allowed this."

Mokuba smiled. 'You have no idea!'

'Noooo!!!' Joey's mind was sent reeling with this confirmation.

Kaiba went to the counter to order ice cream for Mokuba and himself. It only took a minute before the girl brought it to him. 'I can't believe I'm here.' Kaiba brought the ice cream over to the table, handing Mokuba his. He stood between Joey and Tristan seeming to be glaring at everyone.

"Okay now that everyone is here"

Joey cut Yugi off. "Hold on how come I wasn't told about this?"

"Oh, sorry. I know you needed. To get that painting started, so I didn't want to bother you."

Joey sighed knowing Yugi was right not to tell him.

"So anyway" Yugi smiled. "when would you like to go?"

"Well considering our two week vacation starts in a few days…" Téa thought a moment. "The tournament will most likely take a week and we'll be left with a week here."

"How about we leave a two or three days before?" Tristan suggested.

"We'll need four if you figure in the ride." Mokuba told them.

"We'll never see all the sites in three and a half days." Joey whined.

"Don't worry I hear every duel is at a different location." Yugi smiled. "That way we can look on the way to our duels."

"Sounds like Duke." Joey mumbled into his hand that he was using to prop up his head.

"Is all settled then?" Kaiba asked rather impatiently. Yugi nodded. "Then let's go, Mokie." Kaiba turned and left with Mokuba in tow. They took off in a limo that had been waiting for them.

Joey scowled. "There goes my fun." Joey mumbled as he laid his head down.

"Yugi do you really think this will be okay?" Tristan inquired ignoring that Joey was still there.

"I mean you know how the two of them always are." Téa added.

"It'll be fine. It's all for Mokuba remember." Yugi said and they nodded. They all knew how Kaiba was when it came to Mokuba.

Joey sat up. "I'm going home." His voice was low and mellow, extremely unusual for Joey.

"Are you alright?" Yugi asked as his best friend got up to leave.

"Yeah." He managed to sound a little more cheerful. "It's just I still have to finish my painting." Joey headed to the door.

"You still haven't done the painting?!" Téa screeched shrilly.

"Well good luck." Yugi said then turning to calm Téa.

"Well see ya guys." Joey opened the door.

"Bye Joey." They called and he was gone.

Joey walked home. 'I hope I do this. Well at least it's not the whole two weeks and I don't have to be near him the whole time either.' Joey opened his apartment door. 'I'd better ask for leave from work for those four days. Thank heavens tournaments are considered holiday.' Going inside he saw the beginnings of his painting. "Man after that news I don't feel like painting. But I'd better get it done." Sighing Joey got ready to paint putting his smock on.

He picked up his brush and pallet. Looking over his painting he remembered what his plan had been. Finding the mood again he began. Two days later, the day before it was due Joey finished.


	2. Chapter 2

Getting to school early as usual, though a little earlier than normal. 'I don't want anyone to see my painting.' Joey carried his painting to the art room and left it on the teacher's desk. 'I'll just leave it here.' He went to the classroom .Sliding the door open at the back of the room. A tap-tap, tap-tap echoed within. Joey looked inside. 'Kaiba!'

Kaiba sat at his desk working on his laptop. "Who's there?" Kaiba didn't even bother turning around.

Joey stood there for a moment. 'Should I leave and close the door? No, I've still got math to do.' Joey stepped inside closing the door.

'Please don't be him.' Kaiba thought. 'I wouldn't put it past him to look for me.'

"You're here early Kaiba." Joey said from in front of the door.

"Mutt?" Kaiba turned around. He saw Joey standing in front of the door, he looked mildly confused as he stood there.

"What are you doing here early?" His heart skipping a beat.

"I had to deliver my painting. So why are you here? I've never seen you here early before." Joey looked Kaiba over suspiciously,

"I couldn't sleep." Kaiba turned back around.

"…" Joey walked to his seat closer to the front, and sat his bag down. "So…" Kaiba glared at him over his work. "Did you do your painting?" Joey sat down.

"Yes." Kaiba continued to glare, over his laptop, at the blonde boy only a few desks from him. "Did you?" Picture being a dog.'

"Yeah. So what did you paint?" Joey leaned back looking at him from an odd angle.

Kaiba grinned wickedly. "A mutt."

There was a thud as Joey's head hit the desk behind him.

Kaiba snickered.

"Ow." Joey sat up blushing and looking back at Kaiba. 'Is he laughing?' Joey's eyes almost popped out. He rubbed his head. "Are you laughing?"

Kaiba immediately stopped. "No." Kaiba retorted. "It's different it's snickering." Kaiba glared.

"Oh." Joey was still blushing a little from his accident. "So is that really what you painted?" Joey whispered.

"Would I lie?" Kaiba gave Joey a stern stare. Then he noticed the pink on Joey's cheeks. 'Stupid Mutt!' But his heart beat faster. "So what did you paint?"

The color disappeared and Joey smiled happily. "It's a secret." Joey looked at the clock. "It's only six-thirty." He whined.

"Don't you have work to do?"

"Oh yeah." Joey turned towards his desk and started his math. "Hmm." A few minutes later Joey was tapping his head with his eraser staring at the problem.

A few minutes later the door slid open. "Wheeler! Is this your painting?" The art teacher Mr. Abiko fumbled over his amazement. He was holding up a covered canvas.

"Uh, yeah." Joey blushed. 'I was hoping he wouldn't look at it until later.'

"Then would you mind if I use it in class?" Mr. Abiko beamed at the painting.

"Uh…" Joey looked down. "Um…"

"Thanks Wheeler." With that he scampered away humming to himself happily.

"Wait. I didn't agree." Joey shouted after him.

Kaiba looked at Joey curiously. "What was that about?"

"My painting." Joey smiled weakly.

"Hmm." Kaiba looked up. "I had a favor to ask you."

"Me?" Joey's mouth fell open in disbelief.

"Yeah. Do you think we could not fight so much. As fun as it is, it's tiresome having to put you in your place."

Joey growled a little.

"Stop it you know I'm right."

'Right he might be, but must he be so arrogant!' Joey's mind growled.

"Good." Kaiba smirked. 'Why do I feel like I just lost something? Oh wait it's probably my sanity.' With that Kaiba went back to work.

Walking in Tristan was surprised they hadn't killed each other. Homeroom passed quickly as Joey finished his math, well close to finished. When the bell rang he made his way to art class with the gang and Kaiba. The bell sounded as Joey got in the door.

"I'd appreciate it if you would come up here, Wheeler." Mr. Abiko said not looking up from his attendance sheet. "Go stand in the front of the class." Mr. Abiko smiled at him.

Joey did as he was told and stood in front of the class, more than slightly pink in the cheeks. 'Oh no! He wasn't kidding.'


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

Mr. Abiko stood behind his desk. "Attention class." The noise died down. "As you all know your paintings are due today." A few gasps of horror were heard from those who had forgotten. "But anyway I have a treat." Mr. Abiko nodded towards Joey. "Mr. Wheeler, our slacker, will" Snickers issued from the class. Joey said nothing knowing it was true. "present his painting to the class." Mr. Abiko sat down.

Joey looked around for his painting. It stood in the middle of the front where everyone could see it. "Um…" Joey stood next to his painting turning red. "I guess I should just show you." Joey gulped grabbing the cover and pulling it down.

A couple of gasps sounded as the class looked on in awe. On the easel was a work of art. A beautiful arrangement of three duel monsters, The Dark Magician, Red Eyes Black Dragon, and Blue Eyes White Dragon their tails intertwining up behind the magician. They were against a dark backdrop of purple clouds with hints of blue and black above with a starry view. It was a true masterpiece, like a pro.

'That's my soul card!' Kaiba thought surprised. 'With Wheeler's and Yugi's!'

'That's our soul cards! They look good.' Yugi thought beaming at Joey's accomplishment. 'But the tails…?' Yugi noticed how they intertwined behind the Dark Magician.

'A forced friendship?' Yami offered.

'No, I think it's for effect.' Yugi reasoned.

'Hmm.' Yami thought.

Kaiba now noticed the tails. 'Intertwined tails?' Kaiba thought about it contemplating. 'A bond? A friendship?' Then he took note of how it was directly behind Yugi's soul card. 'A forced bond of friendship.' Looking closer he noted. 'It goes above Yugi's soul card to the level of his. Hmm…Must be for effect.' Kaiba told himself but only half believing it.

Joey stood twiddling his thumbs before the class head bowed and burning cheeks. Occasionally he looked up at Yugi. Then a few times he found himself looking at Kaiba. 'To see their reaction to their soul cards.' Joey told himself. 'Lord knows why Kaiba's is in it though. Probably because of Bobson's and the news.' He reasoned.

After allowing the class to look for a few minutes Mr. Abiko rose and walked over to the painting covering it so it wouldn't distract the class, which it was totally capable of doing. "So Mr. Wheeler what is the piece called?"

"Um…" Joey thought of a word. "Eternity."

"Hmm. Interesting title." Mr. Abiko grinned. "Do any of you have any questions?"

Reiko, an artistic and tempered red head, raised her hand. "Are you sure this is his? I mean the slacker there really created this?" Reiko asked skeptically.

"Well?" Mr. Abiko turned to Joey.

"Of course I did!" Joey said defensively "It took me two days to do it too!"

Reiko gasped. 'Surely work this detailed would take at least four days!'

"Huh?"

"It only took you two days?" Blair, another artist but with a soft spoken nature, asked barely above an awed whisper.

"Yeah." Joey didn't get it. 'What's with them? It's not a big deal.' "Usually I only take a few hours to a day."

"My your talent exceeds expectations!" Mr. Abiko clasped Joey's shoulder.

Reiko refused to admit to his talent and raised her hand again. She was ignored when Kaiba's hand rose. The class stared in disbelief at his raised hand in silence. Kaiba had never willing done anything in art class before, but I guess there's a first time for everything. First the slacker is quite the artist, now the aloof are not so aloof. What's the world coming to?

"Kaiba?" Mr. Abiko called on him ignoring Reiko. "How rare! What a treat today is!"

"What did you intend for your painting to portray?" Kaiba sounded mildly amused.

"Good question." Mr. Abiko beamed.

"Well," Joey closed his eyes and remembered painting it.

'The one time we expect a good answer, he never fails.' The class thought about all the times he was called on during class.

"Really I just painted and this is what I got. I only intended to have Red Eyes but… Well, I guess it looks alright."

"Alright?" Reiko laughed. "I concide, you do have talent maybe even more than me." Until then Reiko's works were the best.

"Huh?" Joey's blush exceeded his cheeks and his whole face turned red. "Well uh thanks. But really…"

"Don't be so humble." Reiko said.

"Ahem. Class we have a new assignment to start. We have an hour or so of class left so get started." Mr. Abiko whispered to Joey. "You can go back to your seat now, Wheeler. Sorry to embarrass you."

Joey took his seat next to Yugi on the end of the last row. Téa and Tristan were right in front of them.

"Your painting rocked!" Tristan told him turning around. "But I can't believe you did it!" Tristan teased.

"Thanks for using my soul card, Joey. You did such a great job!" Yugi smiled.

"Yeah I bet you cold sell it." Téa added.

"Get to work." Mr. Abiko scolded. With that the school day droned on.

A/N: Next chapter we go to Tokyo! YAY! Celebrate Celebrate!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Just to let you know I had just started Gravitation when writing this. Just to explain some things later on. Oh and I made up most of the palces too.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

The few days before Tokyo were spent packing. Four days before the tournament everyone met at the train station. There rooms were assigned to them by the tournament rep.

They all ended up on the same floor but were spaced a little. Yugi, Mokuba, and Téa were next to each other, followed by Tristan a door or so down. But Joey, to his horror, ended up next to Kaiba away from the gang.

"Can't we switch rooms?" Joey begged the rep.

"Nope. Sorry no can do." The rep frowned.

"Why not?" Yugi asked curiously.

"Duke himself arranged your rooms. There is no trading. And if you do anyway you will be disqualified." The rep turned to leave. "Rules are rules." He called over his shoulder as he left.

"Great!" Joey sank to his knees in the isle. 'I'll see him every morning!' Joey had to be helped to his seat.

Meanwhile Kaiba tried to bribe the rep but to no avail. Taking his seat Kaiba began to contemplate, well tried.

"Seto where do you want to go first?" "Seto do you think we should go shopping?" " Seto do you think we should take the tour?" Mokuba hounded his older brother with a zillion questions.

"I don't know Mokie. Ask Yugi." Kaiba finally told him after twenty minutes. So he did.

"I guess we can go to the hotel first and drop off our stuff. Then it'll be around lunch time."

"Then we can go to a museum. There's one near the hotel and a Sushi Bar." Téa informed them.

"Sounds fine." Tristan agreed.

Joey sat sulking across from Yugi. "Yeah whatever." He said disheartened.

Arriving in Tokyo they made their way to the hotel and dropped off their stuff. Then proceeded to lunch at the Sushi Bar and the museum.

"What now?" Mokuba asked as they left the museum.

"Let's go pray at the local shrine." Téa suggested. Making their way they walked through the park. In the park some people were playing with their dogs.

"To bad we didn't bring a Frisbee or we could play with the Mutt." Kaiba smirked at Joey. "Isn't that right Wheeler?"

"Shut up! I'm not a mutt or a dog of any kind!" Joey's foot got stuck in a root and he landed on his face.

Walking behind him Kaiba saw it all while the others kept walking in front of them. "Ha! You're right Wheeler., dogs have more grace." Walking up Kaiba offered Joey a hand. Taking it Joey got up glaring at Kaiba even though he let him help him up. "Don't glare at me. I didn't make you fall." Kaiba said logically snickering all the while.

"Yeah well it was your comment's fault." Joey sneered. "And it's not funny." He said trying to keep a straight face.

"Yes it was."

"Okay maybe it was." Joey let himself smile. "But just a little bit." Joey held his index finger and thumb a centimeter apart.

"More like this." Kaiba spread Joey's fingers as far as they would go. His heart beating faster at the contact.

Looking up the trail Joey saw that the group was ahead of them. "We should catch up." They jogged a little to rejoin the group.

After praying at the shrine they visited a small strip mall. They never made it to the last store though. Half way through Joey was complaining of hunger so they stopped at Mai-Ako on the way to the hotel.

The first part of the next day was spent exploring historic sites in Tokyo. As they ate diner they discussed tomorrow.

"Tomorrow I wanna shop!" Téa exclaimed as they waited on their food.

"Well we only have time for one more place tonight." Tristan looked at his watch.

"Any ideas?" Yugi asked as their food arrived. They ate as they discussed plans.

"How about this duel place I heard of?" Joey volunteered.

"Oh I thought we could visit that before the tournament for practice." Yugi said.

"Oh."

"Well I believe there's a famous band recording at a studio nearby. I believe it's your favorite band Mokuba. 'Bad Luck" right?' Kaiba said.

" 'Bad Luck'?" Joey's mouth dropped.

"That's my favorite band!" Joey and Mokuba said in unison.

SO after finishing their meal they went to the studio. Where thanks to Kaiba they were allowed to meet the band. And as an extra treat, 'Nittle Grasper' was there too.

Joey and Mokuba were in heaven. Their tow favorite bands in person. They left with pictures with the band and autographed Cds. As everyone was leaving Kaiba hung back to talk to Shuichi.

Outside Mokuba and Joey waited on him to thank him. When Kaiba emerged from the studio Mokuba sprang on Kaiba attaching to him like a human leech. Kaiba almost fell back from the force.

"Thanks Kaiba." Joey smiled nervously scratching the back of his head.

Kaiba nodded his head looking at Joey's nervous reaction. "It's not like it was for you anyway." Shuichi watched from the window rolling his eyes. 'That's not what I meant to say.'

Joey continued to scratch his head but a little blush graced his cheeks. "I know that. But because of you I got to meet them. So…" Joey looked at Kaiba for a minute before quickly studying his shoes. His heart skipped a beat. 'What's wrong with me?'

Mokuba looked at his brother and couldn't believe the mask was slipping. Looking at Joey, Mokuba quickly accessed the situation. 'Hmm? Could they be trying to get along?'

There was a moment of silence in which Shuichi almost broke out laughing watching them. 'They could use a push.' Shuichi accidentally pushed, more like dropped a plant out of the window. It shattered in between them. A shard hit Mokuba cutting his cheek.

"Are you okay?" Kaiba bent down and tended to his brother. Joey stood there blinking in disbelief. "We should head back." Mokuba nodded.

The three walked back together discussing the flower pot for awhile. Once that had been amply discussed they continued on in silence. Their thoughts floated in and out of consciousness going over the day's events. By the time each of them reached their rooms they had adequately gone over the day's events.

Getting dressed for bed Joey tried to understand his odd behavior earlier. 'I've never been nervous around Kaiba before. Am I getting sick?' Joey laid down setting the alarm. 'Nah. It must be from meeting my favorite bands. Yeah that's it.' Joey drifted off to sleep.

Next door Kaiba worked well into the night. But the next morning was up at five for a shower. Getting out of bed he rubbed his temples. 'What was with that dream?' Kaiba got out the of the shower and started to get dressed. 'I've been having some really strange thoughts lately. Maybe I should get some more sleep?' Emerging from his room he saw no on else was up. 'Well of course not it's five-thirty in the morning.' Kaiba went outside for some fresh air.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot.

A/N Thanks to all who have reviewed. I love reviews! Just so you know the title comes into play in this chapter. I got the idea from CSI. Weird huh? Oh well it makes a lovely story. Well anyway on withe the story.

Joey's alarm sounded. Joey groggily lifted his hand and turned off his alarm. Yawning widely he sat up. 'It's so early. Maybe a few more minutes.' Joey heard a knock on the door. 'Who could that be?' Yawning stupidly, with his eyes half closed. Joey got up and answered the door. "Kaiba?" Joey turned red now, having answered the door in nothing but his boxers. 'Note to self wear sleep pants.' he quickly hid behind the door.

'Hmm. Wheeler?' Kaiba blinked, not that Joey noticed. Handing Joey a shirt. "Here."

"What's this?" Joey blinked in disbelief.

"A shirt Mokie designed for you. We all get one."

Joey focused his eyes looking at Kaiba's shirt. He saw a black sleeveless v-neck with a Blue Eyes in the center. Usually this type of shirt wouldn't look right on Kaiba. But with his hair messy and in blue jeans Kaiba looked good. "Uh, thanks."

"Well you should like yours." Kaiba turned to leave. Joey saw the back. There were blue claw marks slicing through an unknown monster. "See you in the lobby."

Joey nodded his head and closed the door. Hopping into the shower he thought over his expenses. 'I think I have enough set aside for food, but how much to spend on other things?' Getting out he got dressed.

Before putting on his new shirt Joey examined it. It was like Kaiba's except it was white with Red Eyes and red claw marks. It looked good with the black jeans Joey put on. On the way to the lobby he ran into Mokuba. "Hey Mokuba!"

"Hey!" Mokuba waved hyperly. Meeting Joey at the elevator. "Do you like your shirt?" Mokuba wore his own, a little Kuriboh bouncing around on the front standing out in its light blue surroundings. Unlike Kaiba's and Joey's it was a normal tee.

"How could I not? It's so cool! So what are they for?" Joey checked the back of Mokuba's shirt but only found Kuriboh spelled out. 'Well he is only twelve.'

"They show my thanks for inviting us. Especially since I know you guys and Seto don't get along that well." Mokuba studied Joey's reaction seeing him almost grin.

"You're right." Joey had to stop himself from grinning at the reality of the situation. 'I'm touring with my worst enemy. The irony.' He chuckled mentally. "But Kaiba is working at not being such a bastard, I think." Joey remembered how Kaiba had been almost nice lately.

"Yeah Seto's being almost nice and he doesn't seem as moody either." Mokuba carefully took in Joey's hopeful gleam in his amber eyes. But if you looked at his body language you would see 'And I care how?'. They reached the lobby.

"Hey Mutt you're late. Mokuba what are you doing with him?" Kaiba stood wearing his shirt, which made Mokuba grin, aloof from the group.

"Hey Joey." Yugi and the others greeted him. Then they started showing off shirts. Yugi his Dark Magician, Téa the Magician of Faith, and Tristan the Dark Assailment.

"So where are we going?" Mokuba inquired.

"Shopping!" Téa exclaimed jumping up in her new jeans.

"Should we stick together or meet back up later?" Tristan asked.

"I think we'll stay together for awhile. Then we'll split up when we feel like it." Yugi answered them. Their first stop was the gift shops Mokuba and Seto left the others for awhile then returned. Téa took off with Mokuba to go clothes shopping Tristan and Joey to a joke shop while Yugi and Seto went wherever.

Walking out of the joke shop Joey saw a card shop. "I'm going there." Joey pointed to the sign.

"I'll catch you later then!" Tristan waved as Joey headed there.

Stopping in front of the store there was an ad for rare cards. It advertised Red Eyes, Dark Magician Girl, Toons, and Toon World. 'I wonder…' Going in Joey found the card legit. But seeing the price his spirits fell. Leaving the shop he ran into someone. "Sorry." Looking up he met cerulean blue. "Oh it's you Kaiba." Joey spat venomously, though his eyes said hurt.

"Something troubling you Mutt?"

"It's none of your damn business Kaiba!" Joey growled weaving around him. 'Kaiba could afford all of them if he wanted.!'

Going in Kaiba saw what had bothered Joey. Looking out the window he was Joey sulking under a tree across the street. He could barely see him really he just knew it was him. Emerging from the shop some ten minutes later Joey was still sulking. Approaching Joey unnoticed he took out the package he had just purchased. "Here." Kaiba held it out to Joey.

Joey finally noticed Kaiba's presence looking at the package held out to him then Kaiba's face. 'Is this a joke?' Joey looked into Kaiba's eyes. 'Huh? I've never seen this look before.'

"It's for you." Kaiba blushed, not that anyone would have known.

Joey took the package. It was a little box wrapped in Yu-Gi-Oh cards tied by a string. "What for?"

"Just open it.' Kaiba commanded impatiently.

"Fine." Joey carefully untied the string and removed the outer cards, all expensive and great cards. Opening the lid he pulled out two Red Eyes Black Dragons. Joey's mouth fell open in shock. "What's going on?"

"I bought them for you." Some how Kaiba's voice wasn't quite as cold. Kaiba advanced a step. 'He looks confused.'

"I-I can't… No…" 'What's going on here? This isn't happening !' "I can't accept this." Joey put all the cards in the box and handed it back to Kaiba. 'I think I've entered the 'Twilight Zone'!' But he didn't take so he stuck it in the new trench coat, Kaiba had bought, pocket.

"I got it for you." 'Does he not like it?'

"But…Why?" Joey's expression changed from mild bewilderment to pain. His eyes shone brightly, their gaze searching for answers. His whole body curiously put out, he looked like a betrayed lover. 'Why? Is he trying to trick me?'

Kaiba took another step now inches form Joey. 'Why?' "Do you not like it?"

"That's not what I said." Joey bowed his head. 'I don't know what's going on. It feels so… If I do accept will it be taken as soon as I get it like Mom and Serenity?" (Their in America in my story)

Kaiba put a hand under Joey's chin raising his face. Looking into Joey's eyes he got lost in an amber swirl. Tracing Joey's lips lightly with his thumb. Bending down Kaiba placed his lips over Joey's.

'What's going on!? WTF!' Joey pushed Kaiba off wide eyed and confused. Joey glared well tried to.

Kaiba licked his lips putting a hand on Joey's cheek caressing it with his thumb.

Joey wanted to scream but only managed to whisper. "What are you doing?" 'This is a nightmare right?' Joey searched Kaiba's face for some kind of answer. Looking into Kaiba's eyes they were a misty cerulean ocean.

"This." Kaiba bent down capturing Joey's lips once again with his own. Wrapping an arm around his waist pulling him close, the other hand entangling itself in Joey's golden mane. Pushing Joey against the tree he forced his tongue's way in.

Joey attempted to struggle trying to pull away only to be pulled closer. Trying to remove Kaiba's arms only to fail. Realizing Kaiba had him over powered he finally stopped struggling. Once he did he found himself enjoying it. 'What's going on? There must be something wrong with me!' Joey found his arms moving of their own accord wrapping around Kaiba's neck and a hand in his hair. 'Wow, his hair is really soft.'

The arm around Joey's waist started to ascend. Kaiba's hand snuck up under Joey's shirt caressing his abs, raising the shirt as well.

"Huh" Joey let out a gasp. 'What's wrong with me? I should be punching him not letting this happen!' Joey let out a moan as Kaiba sucked on his neck. "No!" Joey managed to squeeze out with a moan.

Kaiba stopped and looked up into Joey's face.

"You can't!" Joey's eyes started to water. "We can't!" Joey slumped against the tree and rubbed his eyes. 'We can't… We're both guys! And…And y-you hate me. Is this another one of your sick and twisted and games, Kaiba?' Joey couldn't take it. 'What right do you have to play with people's hearts?' Though it's not as if Joey liked him, he just thinks its wrong to mess with people's hearts.

"If we were in Domino you'd be correct. But we're not in Domino." Kaiba kissed away Joey's tears. "What's done in Tokyo stays in Tokyo." Kaiba looked Joey in the face. "If you can handle that."

Joey's eyes flashed definitely. "What are you implying Kaiba?"

"We can have our fun or do whatever. But only here in Tokyo. You in or are you afraid?"

'Am I just something to pass the time?' Joey looked into Kaiba's cerulean eyes and found himself lost and mesmerized. Drawing Kaiba down he planted a kiss. Soon his tongue was begging for enterance. Joey's hands did as they pleased. Once hand nestling in Kaiba's hair the other snaking it's way under Kaiba's shirt. Eventually they broke for air. Joey just stared into Kaiba's eyse as he caressed his abs. 'I never realized it but I think I… NO, that's insane. That can't be right.'

"So can I take that as yes?" Kaiba asked squeezing Joey's ass causing him to squeal as he nodded. "Good." 'I like it when he kisses me. It's….heavenly.' Kaiba stared into Joey's honey orbs a moment before a brief kiss. Then pulling away he reluctantly removed his hands from Joey's slender frame, to look at him seriously.

"When we leave Tokyo everything that happens here between us will remain here. We'll go back to the way things were." 'If that's even possible.' " Are you sure you're alright with that?"

Joey thought a moment. 'Will I ever get this chance again? Now knowing I at least don't hate him, would it be bad?' Joey frowned mentally. 'It's bad either way. But at least this way I enjoy it while it lasts.' "Yes. I want to do this. Are you sure? No wait, why are you doing it?"

"Wheeler it's none of your business why I'm doing this nor is it if I'm okay with it." Kaiba' s voice was reprimanding. "But" Kaiba sounded softer. "I will tell you that I want to do this."

"Alright then. So are we like dating or something?" Joey straightened his shirt.

"I guess so. Yeah." Kaiba grabbed Joey's hand. "So let's do something Mutt!"

"It we're dating why are you calling me Mutt?"

"…" Kaiba blushed, not that anyone would notice. "Shut up Mutt!" 

Joey heard the blush in his voice, though barely and let it drop.

"So what do you want to do?" Kaiba asked.

"Let's visit this park's shrine. I hear it's good place to pray for victory."

"Then let's go." Kaiba and Joey walked hand in hand down the path. Along the way they met a street painter and had him paint their picture together. Kaiba kept it and said he'd make a copy.

"You know you could sell your paintings if all of them are as good as the one you had in class." Kaiba said looking at the painting again as they continued down the park path.

"No." Joey blushed. "I'm not that good."

"Whatever. I emailed a picture of it to an art museum and they offered three billion yen for the one painting. Another offered more and they're in the US so don't sell yourself short."

"You're lying." Joey denied the facts, his face beet red.

"Here look at the email." Kaiba whipped out his phone and showed it to him. "See. And I'd pay even more."

"Okay so maybe that one could sell but probably onto my others. I mean I have at least twenty or so paintings sitting around at home."

"Sounds like you could use a place to showcase them." Kaiba thought aloud. Joey just glared at him to be quiet so Kaiba dropped the idea. After a minute Kaiba slyly said. "So can I see them sometime?"

'Why does he look so cute?' "Uh, I don't really like people to see my work." Joey blushed a little. "It's not really worth showing anyone."

"But…" Kaiba tried to grasp a reason. "But I'm you B-Boyfriend!" Kaiba reasoned releasing his hand to turn and look at him.

'It's weird to hear him say that.' "Yeah, here in Tokyo." Joey shot back. Each felt a kind of awkwardness.

Kaiba ignored the awkwardness, way to used to it, and went on. "I know, but…" Kaiba tried to be sweet. "I want to see them, because they're by you. I don't care how bad you think they are I'll love them." 'If you'll let me. Who knows after we leave Tokyo. But I do know I will always love your art.'

"I'll think about it." Joey smiled shyly taking Kaiba's hand. Joey lead Kaiba to the side of the path. "I'm glad to hear you like my work." Joey slid a hand up Kaiba's shirt. "Maybe you could model for me?" Joey bit Kaiba's lower lip.

Kaiba's arms wrapped around Joey's waist. Looking into his amber eyes, Kaiba's cerulean blue oceans misted over. Bending down Kaiba placed his lips over Joey's soft irresistible salmon pink lips. One of Kaiba's hands tangled in his hair, pulling him closer.

Joey stared up at Kaiba. 'What's this look? I don't recognize it.' Kaiba swept away all thought with a tender kiss massaging his scalp. "Aaah." Joey ran his hand over Kaiba's toned stomach and chest. Playing with a nipple causing Kaiba to moan softly.

Kaiba grabbed Joey's ass, as Joey squealed Kaiba forced entry into Joey's mouth. Kaiba's tongue explored every part of Joey's mouth it could inciting Joey's tongue to dance along with it. Kaiba seemed to want to throw Joey down and ravage him. Realizing his desire he pulled back and looked at his watch. "We should get back."

"You're right." Joey pulled away and they went on. They talked about the tournament and what they would pray for., that was more Joey. Reaching the shrine they prayed. "Now back to the hotel." Joey jumped up.

"I guess so." Kaiba got up taking Joey's hand making him blush. "Let's go." They didn't talk on the way back to the hotel, but Joey hung on Kaiba until they were close. 'I think I'll this vacation.'


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Nothing's mine but the plot.

A/N: Hi again. I'm glad you're reading this. Just to let you know 'Bad Luck' appears again. I love, no adore Gravi to much not to put them in it. Well on with it.

Reaching the hotel the gang wasn't there yet so they went to their rooms, Kaiba handed Joey the cards back on the way in. In the elevator Kaiba held Joey close in the corner nibbling on his ear lobe. Looking at each other one last time before going in their separate rooms.

"I want to talk to you later." Joey told Kaiba, he nodded and went in.

Going in Joey put his new cards on his bedside table and put his bag down. Jumping on the bed he squealed into a pillow. "OMG!!!" Turning on his stomach he hugged the pillow to himself. "I can't believe this! Awesome cards, I'm in Tokyo, and Kaiba…." Joey stopped. "Kiaba…." 'I wonder if he means any of this? Oh, well it's not like I do. I'm jutst satisfying a curiosity.'

'That's what you think.' Joey's inner self said sarcastically.

Joey ignored it and went over the day and his spending. Looking at the clock by his bed he remembered he needed to meet the others in the lobby. Running out of the elevator he apologized to the group for being late. "Sorry I'm late."

"Anyway let's get going." Tristan whined. "I'm hungry."

"Where's Kaiba?" Joey asked looking around.

"Who cares Duke's treating." Tristan informed him.

"Kaiba's not going." Yugi said.

"Oh. Well I'm not really hungry now that I think about it." Joey said truthfully. "So I'm going to stay. Tell Dice-Boy I said hi." Joey went back to his room.

"That was…odd." Tristan stated. "Oh well more for me." With that the group left.

In Kaiba's room Kaiba sat in the middle of his bed typing in his journal. 'Only in Tokyo' Getting up Kaiba pulled two tickets from his pocket. "Now to get Wheeler." He assumed he would stay to talk to him.

'Wonder if he's eaten?' Joey thought as he stood before Kaiba's door. He gulped knocking.

'Who's that?' Kaiba went to answer the door. "What?" Kaiba asked rather coldly for a greeting. His eyes met with a golden mess atop a fair head. A handsome face with touching honey amber eyes. A small but evident frown across the lovely features. Glancing past the face he was a tray of food.

"I'm sorry." Apology was written all over his face. "It's just well-here." Joey shoved the tray towards Kaiba and bowed.

Kaiba took the tray. "Thank you." Joey blushed and turned to leave. "Wait, come in." Kaiba opened the door letting him in. Kaiba led Joey down the hall and set the tray on the table. "Have you eaten?" Kaiba asked.

"Not yet." Joey smiled nervously.

"Um, then" Kaiba found himself looking down and had to force himself to look up. "would you like to eat dinner with 'Bad Luck'?"

For a moment Joey stood there in shock. "R-Really?" Joey could barely hold back his excitement.

Kaiba nodded. "I also have tickets to the concert tonight, that is if you're interested?"

Joey shook his head yes violently. "Hell yes!" Joey said flinging himself onto Kaiba hugging and kissing him. "I can't believe this!"

"We should get going. Let me grab my camera and we'll go." Kaiba grabbed his digital camera and they went down to the lobby.

Outside Joey could see a limo waiting through the window. As they approached the door opened and Joey saw the band and a blonde man and long haired girl.

Getting in Kaiba asked. "Were you waiting long?"

"No." Shuichi smiled as Joey got in and they took off as he started introductions. "I'm sure you know Hiroshi Nakano and Suguru Fujisaki." Joey nodded to each. Hiro and Fujisaki nodded back.

"And this is" Shuichi hugged a moody blonde. "Eiri Yuki."

"Nice to meet you." Yuki said.

"I'm Ayaka Usumi. It's lovely to meet you." Ayaka said politely.

"And you are?" Yuki asked.

"I'm Joey Wheeler. I'm a huge fan of 'Bad Luck'." Joey smiled as introduced himself.

"Seto Kaiba." Kaiba said.

"Seto Kaiba?" Hiro questioned. "The Seto Kaiba of Kaiba Corp?" This was more for Shuichi than himself.

"Who else?" Kaiba said coldly.

"I never realized you were Seto Kaiba of Kaiba Corp!" Shuichi said shocked.

"You wouldn't, you're too dimwitted." Yuki told him, he of course knew the whole time.

"I am not!" Shuichi pouted.

Soon they arrived at the resurerant where they had reservations. Throughout dinner the talk roamed from 'Bad Luck', Kaiba Corp, Yuki's novels, the tournament, and anything else. Around eight thirty they made their way to the concert which was at ten.

The concert totally rocked. Joey found himself going crazy with Kaiba's digital camera. When they got back it was around one.

"So what did you think?" Shuichi asked the group as they drove away.

"Kaiba reminds me of Yuki personality wise." Hiro offered.

"That's not what I meant. Did you like them? I did, I thought they were fun!" Shuichi chirped and Fujisaki rolled his eyes staying out of it.

"Yeah but Wheeler was so nervous, more around Kaiba than us." Ayaka observed.

"I noticed that to. But they are fun, they remind of another pair." Hiro said.

"Yeah, whatever. But their shy closeness was annoying. They need to get it together or break it up." Yuki said.

"That's mean." Shuichi whined then turning serious he told them. "They can't help it, since technically they just got together and it only lasts in Tokyo. Some sort of deal since no one here knows Wheeler and a pair of sunglasses and no one knows Kaiba." 

"What do you mean?" Fujisaki asked intrigued.

"Well outside of here they're rivals and enemies." Shuichi explained. "But since they're away so is the rivalry, I think."

"Wait do they hate each other then?" Fujisaki asked.

"Uh, I don't know." Shuichi said truthfully.

"I don't really think either of them really knows for sure." Hiro theorized. "I think Kaiba might know a little of how he feels but doesn't understand and Wheeler is clueless. But Kaiba's trying to find out how Wheeler fells without force."

"Better than someone else I know." Yuki chided Shuichi.

"Maybe they'll figure it out before it's too late." Ayaka hoped.

Joey stood looking up at the hotel. 'I can't believe my luck! First I meet 'Bad Luck' then I get to dine with them!'

"Something wrong?" Kaiba asked walking to the door.

"Thank you." Joey came up and kissed his cheek.

Kaiba didn't say anything as he took Joey's head and lead him in.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot 

The next morning Joey stumbled out of the shower half asleep. 'I stayed up too late.' Yawning he pulled on a pair of black jeans. There was a knock on the door. 'Who could that be?' Joey thought rather annoyed. Answering the door there was Kaiba holding pictures.

"Here I printed the pictures for you." Any idiot could see it was an excuse, well almost. Kaiba scanned over Joey's half naked body as he took the pictures.

Joey blinked awake when he realized what Kaiba was wearing. Normal clothes a thin almost see-through white button up with the last button undone, a bit of his chest and collarbone showing. All with a pair of blue jeans and a pair of sunglasses in his messy hair, they were tinted blue.

"So I'll see you downstairs." Kaiba said turning to leave.

"Wait." Joey said before he knew he wanted to. "Do you want to come in?"

"Maybe next time, but not now." 'Damn.' "I promised I'd talk to Mokie this morning before we left." Kaiba kissed Joey's cheek. "Next time then okay?"

"Okay." Joey said defeated.

Kaiba saw the downcast look in his eyes. "I don't want to break another promise to him...but he won't mind if you're there." Kaiba said slyly.

"Hold on." Joey rushed in and slipped a shirt on. It was a 'Bad Luck' shirt.

They met Mokuba in the coffee shop inside the hotel. "So we duel today." Mokuba said sipping some fruit drink.

"Yes, I just hope we don't get bored with the practice." Kaiba smirked.

"Um Big Brother why is Joey here again?" Mokuba wondered as Joey returned with his and Kaiba's drinks.

"Well we decided to get along for you so we thought we could practice before the tournament." Joey answered.

"Oh." 'Uh-huh, whatever.' Mokuba thought. "Everyone will be down soon."

Meeting everyone in the lobby they headed out. Making their way to Duelist Haven. Outside the dome tons of duelists were dueling or watching. Inside there were even more considering this was the best duel site in town after all.

Going through them like water Kaiba was soon bored, that didn't take but an hour or two really. Kaiba went outside where he found Joey. 'Hmm.' Mokuba walked with him.

"Hey Big Brother, can we go to the amusement park?" Mokuba asked.

"What?" Kaiba was torn from his thoughts.

"I'll take you." Joey had over heard him as he was winning his duel.

"He's my brother, I'll take him Mutt." Kaiba snapped then said, "But you're welcome to tag along." His voice almost gentle.

"Really?" Joey asked eagerly and Kaiba nodded. "Then I'll go let Yugi know." Joey yelled as he disappeared into the crowd for a few minutes. Reappearing beside them he smiled. "Let's go!"

Arriving at the amusement park, which by the way Kaiba owned, Kaiba turned to Mokuba. "What ride?"

Mokuba pointed to the tallest ride there. "That one!"

"Alright." Kaiba talked to the operator and got them put in front. The people directly behind them didn't say a word knowing they must be big shots. So they held their tongues for the moment.

Joey stepped onto the ride followed by Kaiba. Mokuba ended up behind them with a girl.

"Have you ever been on a roller coaster before?" Joey asked.

"Yes." Kaiba answered. 'Though it was virtual.'

"Well if you get scared you can hold my hand." Joey grinned.

"Whatever."

"Hi." Mokuba greeted the girl as she got in. She was quite cute with long brown hair held back in a ponytail, with electric green eyes. Her pale complexion really brought them out. Her purple shirt had a Kuriboh with a pair of jean carpenter shorts that went to her knees.

"Hi." The girl sat down. "First time?" She asked mildly amused by his audacity to talk to her.

"No." Mokuba smiled. "I'd guess it's not yours either."

She smiled. "No, no it's not." Looking him over she realized how cute he was. He was wearing a little oversized red shirt with short sleeves and black shorts. His black hair surrounded his cute face bringing out his blue eyes. She scoffed mentally. 'My friends would be drooling.' "Shouldn't you be in school?" Schools under high school weren't on break.

"I could ask you the same." Mokuba grinned. "But I won't."

"I'm not skipping." The girl assured him. "I'm transferring soon so I'm no longer enrolled here."

"I'm sorry.' Mokuba frowned.

"For what?"

"That you're moving away from your friends."

"It's alright. Actually my friends, well most of them, are skipping for the tournament so I get to spend time with them."

"Oh do they duel?" Mokuba asked excited.

"No. They just like watching. Not that any of us understand the game."

A guy came around to check to see if everyone was secured and the ride began. Kaiba found himself grabbing Joey's hand.

'Ha! I knew it.' Joey smiled in triumph. Once the ride started going over the first rise Joey forced Kaiba's arms up. "Now scream too!" Joey began to scream in enjoyment. Kaiba smiled and joined in.

After the ride they were in line to get off when a girl Mokuba's age ran into Kaiba. He turned and gave her a death glare. He was surprised when she didn't flinch, actually she glared back.

"Excuse you." She said hatefully giving Kaiba a death glare that made his look like puppy dog eyes. Kaiba blinked from the shock while Joey cringed.

Mokuba stepped in front of his brother. "It was your fault you should apologize."

She turned her electric green glare on him. "No, he was in my way."

Kaiba was about to say something but stopped. 'I'll see how he handles this.'

"Do you know who you're talking to?" Mokuba grinned evilly as he saw her falter. "That's what I thought." Mokuba used the few inches he had over her drawing himself up. "Mokuba and Seto Kaiba."

The girl gasped as it sank in. 'OMG! I just glared at the richest man in Japan!' "I'm so sorry." She bowed.

"What's your name?" Kaiba asked.

"Suzuki, Akira Suzuki." She didn't rise.

"Isn' that a boy's name normally?" Mokuba asked.

Before Akira knew it she was glaring again with a fist raised. "So? I like my name."

"Yeah I do too." Mokuba laughed as she realized she had just raised her fist to him.

Blushing Akira bowed again. "I'm sorry, so sorry."

"It seems you have quite the temper." Kaiba stated.

"Only when it comes to my name." She growled. "Oops." She put a hand to her mouth. 'What's wrong with me?'

"Uh, can we continue this somewhere else? People are getting mad." Joey said rather calmly.

"Do you like ice cream?" Mokuba asked her.

"Huh?" He grabbed Akira's hand and dragged her along. 'What's going on? I was so rude to him.' Then she remembered. 'I sat next to him. He was so nice. I'm such an idiot.'

Mokuba stopped in front of an ice cream stand. "Want any?" Mokuba looked at Joey and Kaiba. They shook their heads.

"We're going to get the pictures we'll be back." Kaiba said as he and Joey left.

'I can't believe this girl. Out glaring Kaiba and being like that...and she survived!' Joey thought as Kaiba bought the photos.

Walking back Kaiba pushed Joey into a tree out of sight. "What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing." Joey got lost in the ocean that was Kaiba's eyes.

Kaiba leaned down placing a chaste kiss. Letting Joey go, they continued on. They meet back up at the ice cream stand with Akira and Mokuba who were almost down with their ice cream. Akira had suggested a race.

"So what ride do you want to ride next?" Mokuba looked at Akira.

"You mean me?" Akira asked startled. Mokuba nodded. "I don't get it. I was totally rude to you guys." She said exasperated.

"It's...Well you out glared Seto, now that's rare. And you're interesting." Mokuba blushed.

Akira stood there mouth open. 'He said I'm interesting.'

"Are you okay?" Joey asked her.

She closed her mouth nodding. Mokuba looked at her expectantly. "The Ferris wheel."

"Alright." Mokuba lead the way. "So what kind of music do you like?"

"I like pretty much anything but I adore 'Nittle Grasper' and 'Bad Luck'. What about you?"

"Me too! 'Bad Luck' is my favorite band, then 'Nittle Grasper'." Mokuba exclaimed.

"No way!" Akira started to relax.

"Yeah and I've met both of the bands." Mokuba bragged.

"You suck. Did you get autographs?"

"Yeah and a CD to."

"Hmph." Akira pouted.

"So what do you know about dueling?" Mokuba changed the subject.

"Not much." She shrugged. "I know everything about the dice game though."

"Hm. Want to learn?"

"Yeah, but no one wants to teach me."

"I will." Mokuba blushed.

"How?" They reached the Ferris wheel.

"Come to the tournament."

"Mind if I bring my friends? They won't believe me otherwise." 'Or they'll shoot me one of the two.'

"Sure." They got on the ride, Kaiba and Joey in a separate car above them.

"What are you going to do if he falls for her?" Joey asked.

"Nothing." Kaiba pulled Joey to him. "He knows heart break very well." Kaiba didn't allow him time to think about it, kissing him gently.

Pushing Kaiba off Joey blushed. "We're in public." The Ferris wheel was still loading.

"So?"

"Won't it start rumors?" Joey said quietly.

"Alright if you don't want to." Kaiba was about to pull away.

Joey held onto him. "It's not that. I just know you're known here, right?"

"True." Kaiba kissed Joey's cheek softly. "Are you worried?" Joey nodded. "That's sweet of you." Kaiba wrapped an arm around Joey. "But I'm not." Kaiba kissed him fiercely.

When Kaiba pulled away Joey was panting softly and pulling Kaiba back towards him. Once the ride was over they looked like they hadn't just been making.

The rest of the day was spent on and off roller coasters with Akira and Mokuba. Any fool could tell Mokuba was crushing, but Akira? Who could tell with her?

Around six Akira needed to leave. "I've got to go. My Mom will be pissed if I'm not home soon. Thanks for the good time." She turned to leave.

"Wait, are you coming tomorrow?" Mokuba asked.

"Yeah. I'll meet you there."

"Do you know where it is?" Mokuba asked because even they didn't know.

"I have a hunch." She grinned.

"Where?" Mokuba demanded.

"Tokyo Radio Tower." Akira assured them with a smile, which seemed a rarity, it was a cute smile.

"How do you know?" Mokuba wondered.

"Just a hunch. Trust me." Akira winked and was gone.

"We should head back." Joey said and they made their way back to the hotel to meet up with everyone. Once they met up with everyone they went to eat.


	8. Chapter 8

**Only in Tokyo**

Author: Skitter160

Disclaimer: Nothing's mine but the plot

"Oh we found out where to go tomorrow." Yugi said as they waited on the food.

"Where?" Joey asked as the food arrived in a timely manner.

"Tokyo's Radio Tower." Yugi said taking a bite.

"Cool." 'So she was right?' Joey thought.

Mokuba sat thinking a moment. 'So she'll be there. How did she know?' Taking a bite he thought. 'It probably said it somewhere.'

"So how'd you find out?" Joey asked eating.

"Duke was at Duelist's Haven telling everyone." Tristan answered.

"That sounds like Duke, to use the biggest tourist spot for duelists." Joey chuckled.

"It sounds stupid and extravagant." Kaiba snorted.

"That's because you wouldn't know a good idea if it bit you!" Joey said rather loudly, but not quite yelling.

"Oh really, then why did I give all of you tee-shirts that match your personality." Yes, it was really Kaiba's idea, just Mokuba's designs. "But what would a flea bitten Mutt know?" Kaiba said calmly.

"Shut up, Kaiba! I'm not a dog!" Joey yelled.

"But you are flea bitten?" Kaiba retorted.

"Shut up!" Joey glared at him. Looking in Kaiba's eyes he saw a sort of playfulness and enjoyment in the depths of the icy blue. And something like an alluring smile hidden deep within.

The whole placed could feel the tension. Yugi attempted to break it. "If you tow are always fighting, how did you survive your time together?" Everyone started laughing and the tension eased. Finishing their food they returned to the hotel.

"Good luck tomorrow, Yugi!" Téa called over her shoulder as he put in his keycard.

"Good night." Yugi smiled.

"Night." Téa said as he entered his room. Looking over when she heard a door open she saw a familiar face. "Mai?"

"Téa?" The woman turned towards her name. Téa looked the same except jeans replaced her once common skirt.

"It is you. It's good to see you. How have you been? It's been so long!" Téa prattled.

"I'm doing fine. It's good to see you." 'Things have been good for now at least.' Mai thought. "I guess if you're her your boyfriend, Yugi must be, which means Tristan and Joey are to." Mai walked over to her.

"He's not my boyfriend." Téa blushed.

"Whatever."

"So I bet you'd like to see them. Here's their room assignments. Oh yeah Kaiba and Mokuba are here too." Téa handed her a paper.

"Really?" Mai voice was drawn. "Well I think I'll say to Joey now." Everyone knew they were close, well as close as Mai could be.

"See ya." Téa called behind her as Mai took off.

Joey quickly reconstructed his deck then hopped into the shower. Getting out he was slipping on his pajama pants he heard a knock on the door. 'Who could that be? I heard Kaiba turn on the shower when I got out. So who else would visit this late?' Joey answered the door. "Mai?"

"Joey!" Mai smiled. "I ran into Téa just a few minutes ago and got your room number. I thought I'd pay you a visit."

'She wanted to see me?' Joey opened the door. "Uh, come in."

"Thank you.' Mai followed Joey down the hall and took a seat on the couch.

"So what brings you here?" Joey asked sitting down next to her.

"The tournament of course!" Mai laughed. "What else?"

"Not what I meant. Why are you visiting me?" Joey inquired.

"Well I heard Kaiba was here and wanted to see how you were doing with that." There was a knock on the door.

"I'll be right back." Joey got up to answer the door trying not to blush. "Hold on Mai." He said as he reached the door.

'Wonder who it is?' Mai thought.

Opening the door to a half naked Kaiba didn't make things any better for Joey. Taking it all in he blushed almost drooling as Kaiba stood there shirtless in a pair of light blue pajama pants.

"Mai?" Kaiba had heard through the door.

"Yeah she stopped by for a visit." Joey explained.

Kaiba seemed to growl at the thought. "Then I guess I'll leave." 'It's not like he's really mine anyway.' Kaiba ran a hand over Joey's cheek before kissing it softly. "I'll be going." Kaiba caressed his cheek again.

Joey grabbed Kaiba's hand. "N-uh. Don't leave me." Joey gave him the puppy dog eyes.

Mai could hear whispering but couldn't make anything out. 'It's been a minute or two, I wonder what it is?'

"I really shouldn't interrupt you and your girlfriend. Since she's here I guess we can cancel our agreement." Kaiba felt like a thousand needles had pierced his cold heart at once. His eyes turning cold and empty.

"Wh-What? She's not my girlfriend!" Joey hissed lowly. "So…So don't leave me." Joey lunged at Kaiba's lips. "Stay." He breathed just before impact.

Not being able to resist Kaiba allowed Joey to pull him in and close the door. Obediently following Joey down the hall.

"Sorry to make you wait, Mai." Joey reentered the room. "It took awhile to convince him to stay." Joey blushed a little bit, but Mai didn't notice.

'Him?' Mai wondered who, just then Kaiba came in.

"Hello Mai, it's wonderful to see you." Kaiba's blue eyes cold and his voice frigid with a hateful demeanor.

Mai shivered a second and got angry. She didn't know what was going on but it was definitely not possible, well so she had previously thought. "Visiting rooms? What's going on did Hell freeze over?' Mai joked though she seriously thought so.

Kaiba sat down on the couch far from her and Joey, who was curled up with the pillows at the top of the bed. "Is there something wrong, Mai?" Kaiba glanced at her.

"No, no I just never thought it would happen. SO are you tow like friends now?" Mai inquired. 'I think I'd have had a heart attack if they say yes.'

"Not really." Joey answered. "We're behaving for Mokuba."

"That doesn't explain Kaiba visiting your room." Mai stated. 'This seems fishy.'

"We're planning an outing for Mokuba with Wheeler as the supervisor since his duel is first leaving him time to take him. Since each duelist has only one duel a day."

'Good save.' Joey thought relieved.

"That makes sense." Mai had to admit. "So how long will this truce last?" She just had to know.

"Only in Tokyo." They said in unison.

"So what kind of job do you have?" Joey changed the subject.

"Oh, I'm a model." Mai smiled.

"That's great! Are you very popular yet?" Joey asked interested, his eyes sparkling.

"No, not quite. I just started about a month ago." Mai changed the victim. "So what about you Joey? What kind of job do you have?" She looked at Kaiba. "I assume you're still running Kaiba Corp."

Kaiba nodded. 'Ugh! Look at the way she's looking at him! It's so obivious she's trying to seduce him. To bad he's too dense. But the way he looks at that bitch makes me sick!' Kaiba kept up his cold glare at Mai.

"Oh I worked at a grocery store." Joey answered off in la-la land.

"So have you got your own place yet?" Mai batted her eyes. 'Uh, I wish Kaiba wasn't her then I could really win him.'

"Yeah. I've got an apartment now." Joey frowned. "I like having my own place, but not paying for it. Moneybags over there doesn't have to worry about things like that. The lucky bastard!" Joey gave Kaiba a playful look. "But it's not bad knowing I paid for it."

Mai smiled. "I know what you mean."

Kaiba shot Mai a death glare for the way she was looking at Joey. 'He's mine. Well for now, while we're here. But after? He'll be hers. I wouldn't stand a chance.'

"So what have you been up to?" Mai turned to Kaiba..

"Well I guess helping Mokuba. He designed some shirts." Joey turned to Kaiba.

"What shirts?" Joey had forgotten. "I don't remember any shirts." Joey's voice sounded upset and he looked hurt. 'Why didn't he tell me? Oh yeah… Only in Tokyo. He's not really mine is he? To him it could all be some kind of game.'

"You are such a stupid Mutt! Remember the shirts I gave all of you? Those were the shirts." Kaiba explained.

"Oh!" Joey brightened up. Getting off the bed he dug out the shirt and tossed it to Mai before curling back up on the bed.

"This is cool! Can I have one?" Mai looked at Kaiba.

"Sure, if you buy one when they're released." Kaiba smirked.

"That's not fair!" Mai whined.

"Yes it is. They're helping me take care of Mokuba here. So in turn Mokuba wanted them to get shirts and I thought it a good way to thank them." Kaiba rebutted.

Mai frowned then yawned looking at her watch. "Oh I need to get back. Joey will you join me for lunch tomorrow?"

"Uh, I guess." Joey looked at Kaiba, who just shook his head. 'I guess he doesn't want to go.'

Mai let herself out. 'Lunch with Joey! Yay!'

Kaiba turned to Joey. "You're in love with her." Kaiba stated.

"So what? This is only in Tokyo!" Joey shot.

Kaiba felt a pang. "Then do you still want to do this, at the risk of her finding out?"

Joey thought a moment. "Screw her right now. She doesn't really feel anything for me." 'But do you?' "Plus why would she care? It's over after we leave and everything goes back to normal." 'Can I do that?' Joey zoned out thinking of the way things would be when they left.

"Wheeler?" Kaiba sat down on the edge of the bed next to Joey's legs. "Wheeler?" Kaiba said again almost gently.

Joey snapped out of his thoughts. "Kaiba." Joey lunged hugging him tightly. "You know you should use my name."

"I don't want to get too used to it." 'This is only here. 'We' only exist here.'

"That's okay I want you to." Joey smiled.

"Alright. Then you may call me by my first name to." Kaiba said.

Joey let Kaiba go laying down. "Thank you…Seto." Joey blushed saying Seto's name, it was strange but delightful.

Seto bent down and kissed him. "Good night." As he rose he felt Joey holding him back.

"Stay over. We don't have to do anything." Joey turned red and diverted his eyes. "I want you to stay. If only for tonight."

"Then I'll turn off the light." Seto got up and Joey got under the covers. Switching off the light he slipped into bed with Joey who cuddled up to him laying his head on Seto's shoulder. "Good night…Joey." He kissed his forehead.

"Night." Joey snuggled up to him smiling as he drifted into a peaceful sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning Seto was the first to wake. He laid watching Joey sleep. 'He looks so peaceful.' Seto kissed his forehead and Joey stirred.

Pulling Joey half way onto himself Seto kissed him passionately. Soon his tongue begged for entrance, Joey held out as long as he could. Tongues clashed then swirled and touched as much as they could of the foreign cavern. Joey ran a hand over Seto's chest stopping briefly to play with a nipple until it was hard then continued it's journey over and around Seto's chest.

Seto allowed a hand down Joey's spine sending a shiver along it. His other hand finding it's way over Joey's chest slowly sensuously then faster in his need to feel Joey's heating skin. Joey's breath hitched as Seto played with his nipple sending a signal straight to his groin.

Breaking for air their breaths came in pants as each touch heightened their excitement. Seto rolled over to be on top. Trailing wet kisses down Joey's chest making him moan slightly.

Then there was a knock on the door.

'Shit! We're caught.' Joey thought pushing Seto off as he jumped. 'What do we do? We can't pretend we're not here. Think…' "Seto make the bed then hide in the bathroom. I'll get them to go away." Joey got up pulling on a robe.

They knocked again.

"You're a quick thinker sometimes, Mutt." Kaiba quickly made the bed to look like only Joey had been there.

"Hold on. I'm coming." Joey made his way to the door, yawning as he opened it. "Mokuba?" 'Uh…This could be bad.'

"Do you know where Seto is?" Mokuba looked a him inquisitively.

Seeing the worry in Mokuba's eyes Joey knew he couldn't turn him away. "Come in Mokuba." Joey let him in, leading him down the short hall to where the bed was hastily made. "Seto, it's okay it's just Mokuba."

'Seto?' Mokuba wondered but wasn't given much time when the bathroom door opened revealing Seto. Looking at his brother Mokuba saw a misty look in his eyes, but as soon as he saw it, it was gone replaced with the famous icy blue. Mokuba being the smart boy he is thought the obvious. "Oh my God!" He fainted.

"Let's put him on the bed." Seto said as they stood there. Agreeing Joey helped Seto put him on the bed. "Judging from his reaction he accessed the situation in the worst way." Seto said.

"Yeah. But I think we should tell him. Even if this is only here he serves to know."

"I never thought you could be smart twice in a few minutes." Seto chuckled. Joey just shot him a 'not now' look. "But first we should take our showers and get ready. I'll go now, I'll be back." With that Seto gave Joey a quick parting kiss and left.

Joey got some clothes together and hopped into the shower. Next door Seto did the same.

As Seto showered he hoped and worried. 'I hope Mokuba doesn't tell him, it will only ruin things. Now what to tell Mokuba? He'll hope it's permanent. I guess I'll explain when Joey's not around.' Getting out he got dressed. Wearing a white button up with leather pants. He grabbed his locket and a pair of sunglasses on the way out. The locket holding two pictures one of Mokuba and the other a Mutt.

Mokuba was still laying in the middle of the bed when Joey came into the room. Grabbing a pair of jeans and a green shirt with a dragon kanji he left to get dressed. When he came out again Mokuba stirred.

Sitting up he looked around to see Joey coming out of the bathroom and remembered. 'I can't believe Seto…Wait, he wouldn't not if Joey didn't mean it. So what's going on?' "Where's Seto?" 

"Oh, so you're up now." He should be back over any minute." There was a knock on the door. "See." Joey answered the door not to Seto but Mai.

"I was wondering if you would walk with me?" Mai smiled ever so sweetly.

Next door Joey saw Seto leaving his room, seeing Mai he stopped a moment listening. Then coming up beside her he said. "Excuse me, Mai but Wheeler is walking with me."

"You say that like he's yours. Have you even asked him?" Mai shot.

"As a matter of fact I did." Seto snarled.

"Uh, I'm right her." Joey felt the tension between them.

"Sorry, I guess I'm possessive of my Mutt." Seto shot Mai an evil glare with a twisted smirk.

Mai turned to Joey pouting. "Are you walking with Kaiba?" 

'So cute, just look at that pout. I can't resist.' Joey went to open his mouth when he felt a soft understanding gaze. Looking at Seto he now saw the green tinted sunglasses in his hair. 'Green? Seto doesn't like green.' Then it hit him. 'But I do.' Joey looked into Seto's cerulean ocean eyes he saw a mist enveloping the ocean.

'You love him.' Joey's inner self screamed as loud as it could. It went ignored, but not unheard.

"Sorry Mai but I am." Joey's eyes never left Seto.

"You see Mai. Now if you don't mind we have matters to discuss, so if you'll excuse us."

Mai blushed. "Uh, oh sure." With that she left quickly.

"What took you so long to answer?" Seto looked mad.

"I'm sorry. It was hard to resist her pout." 'I almost gave in, but then…' Joey recalled his mind screaming something. 'What was it again?'

"going to let me in?"

"Huh?" Joey snapped out of his thoughts and let him in. Seto headed to the room and Joey closed the door. 'It said 'you love him'. Could I?'

'Yes.' His inner self shouted only to be ignored as Joey went to join Seto.

Seto was sitting next to Mokuba on the bed. Joey sat down next to him.

"It's okay I get it. Just two questions. What were you doing?"

"We're dating." Seto interrupted him. "But only here in Tokyo." Mokuba's eyes widened in understanding. "When we leave everything goes back to the way it always was. This is of course a secret." HE took Joey's hand.

Mokuba nodded. 'Seto…'

'I know that even if I don't want this to end it will.' 'I don't want to hurt him.' 'Can things go back? I don't think I want them to.' Thoughts like these played across the couple's minds screaming so loud they couldn't be ignored. They squeezed hands as they thought of the end of the tournament.

"I understand." Mokuba said. "We should go."

"You're right." Joey agreed.


	10. Chapter 10

Only in Tokyo

Disclaimer: NOT MINE! I totally wish...maybe not that would be alot of work...Nah I want it anyway.

Author's note: Hello again. Once again you can totally tell I was reading Gravitation while I was writing. I feel so embarassed. XD Oh well... Enjoy.

Arriving at the Tokyo Radio Tower they saw Akira waiting there outside in a black long sleeve shirt with a silver star in the middle and a pair of mint green pants. Which surprisingly worked for her.

"It's good to see you again." Akira greeted them.

"You to Suzuki." Mokuba smiled at her too.

"Call me Akira." She smiled as he nodded. "The opponent list will be inside." Akira lead them to it.

Joey wasn't surprised to see the group waiting for them, to whom they introduced Akira. But he was surprised to see he'd be facing Shuichi Shindou.

"Looks like it's me and you Wheeler." The 'Bad Luck' singer came up behind him. "Don't worry no hard feelings, no matter who wins. Kay?"

"You bet. Where's Yuki? Didn't he come to watch you?"

"He's already in his seat."

A speaker set up near them sounded. "Welcome duelists! This is your sponsor Duke Devlin. I hope your hope your duels are worth while. We will be beginning shortly so find your opponent. Oh and Joey Wheeler and company report to me. That includes you Kaiba. If you are dueling any of them report to me as well." The speaker turned off.

"Dice-boy and his ways." Joey mumbled.

The select duelists reported to Duke at the top of the tower. The minute they entered Duke hugged Joey and signaling someone in.

"Tristan you're so lucky I like you. And you Joey are lucky I'm nice." Duke said letting Joey go, but his green eyes said something else entirely.

Serenity, Joey's younger sister came out of the shadows and hugged her brother. She had been in America and he hadn't seen her for months. Duke had given her a chance to visit when he returned from there for the tournament. Letting go she went over to Tristan.

"Serenity…" Tristan blushed. Before she had left he had made sure to tell her how he felt.

"I love you too, I just didn't want to hold you back." She whispered before kissing his cheek.

"Oh Serenity…" Tristan wrapped her into a tight hug.

"Hey! I didn't hear you ask permission!" Joey shouted.

"Oh!" Tristan remembered exactly where they were turning red.

"Joey!" Serenity whined.

"It's okay." Tristan let her go turning to Joey he bowed. "May I please date your sister?"

"Let's see…" Joey pretended to think a moment before smiling at Serenity. "Yes, but only because she wants to." Joey gave him a stern look before patting his back and pulling him into a one armed hug. A manly hug.

'If only that were me…But he doesn't even know I feel this way.' "Well now that that's over with Joey and Shuichi come with me, the rest of you return to the duel area."

'I don't like this and I don't like the look in his eyes.' "Why Joey and Shindou? Wouldn't it be more entertaining to watch everyone duel?" Seto suggested.

'Damn Kaiba stealing the spotlight. But he holds a point.' "I guess you're right. I'll take a balcony seat. Now all of you get to your duels.

There were only five duels at a time and the order already decided upon. When Joey got back there was an upset group waiting for him since he was first.

Of course Kaiba and Yugi won. Joey was given a run for his money by Shuichi though he won in the end. By the end of the first day of dueling half the duelists had been eliminated.

Joey went to lunch with Mai, but he didn't feel comfortable when she asked him to take her to a movie. Of course he said no.

"Why not? Do you have a girlfriend then?" Mai demanded to know.

"Yes, as a matter of fact I do." Joey frowned inwardly. 'Well not really a girlfriend, more like a boyfriend but I can't tell her that.'

"OH! What's her name?" Mai was shocked. 'He has a girlfriend!' Mai felt her world falling apart.

'Uh…' "Her name is," 'K…' Joey struggled to come up with a name. "Kate." He finally decided.

"Oh, I see. Is she here as duelist?" Mai questioned.

'Uh oh. If I say no she'll think I don't have one.' "Yeah." 'Shit! This could be bad.'

"Mind if I join you?" Duke pulled up a chair and sat down beside Joey. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything." 

"No, not at all. Actually we were just talking about Joey's girlfriend, Kate." Mai said nonchalant.

"You have a girlfriend?" Duke was laughing on the outside, but inside he was frantic to know.

Joey gave Duke a 'No, but I said I did' look that only he could see. "Uh huh." Joey nodded.

'Whoa, scared me for a second there.' "Well congratulations. I hope you don't mind, Mai, but I need to borrow Joey here."

"Go ahead. It appears he's not mine to give." Mai said sounding put out.

"Uh…" 'I can't think of anything to say. She sounds so hurt, but it just feels so wrong. I could never play anyone like that. Even if I wanted to.' Joey thought sadly thinking of how he had hurt someone he cared for.

Duke put a hand on Joey's shoulder and used him to help him up. "Will you come with me, Joey?" He asked looking at him.

"Uh, okay. See ya, Mai." Joey got up as Duke headed out the door. Joey waved good bye following. "So where are we going?" Joey asked behind him.

"Where do you want to go? But first," Duke whirled around in front of Joey, who almost ran into him stopping barely inches from him. "Do you really have a girlfriend?" Duke just had to know.

"No." Joey blushed bashfully.

"I knew it." Duke whirled back around and continued walking.

"Where…?" Joey started to ask.

"The park." Duke cut him off.

"Why?" Joey asked curiously.

"…Because." Duke blushed a little. When they reached the park Duke lead Joey, who was clueless, to a secluded spot.

"Where are we?" Joey kept walking to get beside him.

Duke whirled around once again, this time Joey didn't stop in time running into him. Accidentally kissing him. Joey blushed a dark red and tried to pull back, but there was a strong arm around his waist keeping him there. Joey's eyes widened as Duke kissed him, his tongue breaking in and inciting Joey's to join in the dance. Joey just tried to push it out. After a minute Duke relinquished the kiss looking at Joey a second before diving back in.

Joey put a hand over Duke's mouth. "What are you doing? Have you totally lost it?" Joey removed his hand to let him answer.

"What do you think I'm doing!? I'm making a move!" Duke went to kiss him again.

Joey stopped him by leaning back and crying. "But I'm with someone!" Joey was now a darker shade of the stop sign.

"But you just said…" It dawned on him, he had only said girlfriend.

"I have a boyfriend." Joey whispered impossibly redder.

Duke released his hold on Joey, who pulled away a foot or two. "I'm sorry. I never thought of that."

"It's okay. But why?" His blush faded a little with his curiosity.

"I figured out I…But apparently I'm to late. So who's your boyfriend?" Duke asked not really wanting to know who had Joey's heart.

Joey blushed a little more. "I-I can't tell you…But I can tell you it only lasts here." Joey smiled weakly, though it didn't look anything near a smile. "Can you tell Mai that for me?"

'Hmm…' "Sure. But why only here? Do they live here or something?" Duke now cared if it meant it could hurt Joey.

"That's what we agreed on." Joey thought of Seto and felt a pang. "I need to be going. See ya, Dice-boy." Joey left quickly to find Seto, as he was walking, of course not looking where he was going, he ran into someone. "Sorry." He looked up to apologize he saw Seto. Forgetting where he was Joey wrapped his arms around him burying his head in his chest.

'What's wrong?' Seto hugged Joey close. "is something wrong?"

Duke was just about to leave when he saw this and decided to eavesdrop.

"Duke…He made a move…on me." Joey pouted.

"He did what!?" Seto glared over Joey's shoulder it could have killed.

Duke was glad Seto didn't know he was there. 'Is he Joey's boyfriend!? Oh my fucking God!'

"And I think Mai wanted to, but I told her I have a girlfriend." Joey starting to cry. "But I told Duke the truth just not who." 

Seto put his arms around Joey in a more protective and possessive way. "That's okay." He bent down planting a kiss. "Let's go Mokuba and Akira are waiting for me at laser tag."

"Okay." 

'Oh my God! They are a couple!' Duke thought as he left.

After laser tag they saw Akira home. She of course guessed about Joey and Seto so she was safe. Walking back to the hotel hand in hand they saw Mokuba to his room before going to Seto's.

Seto's room was the same as Joey's just cleaner. Picking up a book Seto laid on the bed and Joey joined him cuddling up to him. Seto put the book above his head.

"So how was your day?" Joey asked.

"It was okay. It's better now though." Seto kissed Joey's forehead. "How about you?"

"Mine was a little sketchy with Duke and Mai. But I'm so happy Serenity is back!" Joey smiled widely. Seto wrapped his arms around Joey. Joey circled a finger over Seto's chest. "Will you read to me?"

"That was intention the whole time." Seto picked up the book and began to read to him. It wasn't long before they had to meet the others. Duke was with them when they got to the lobby, Seto wanted to kill him but Joey wouldn't allow it.

"Joey, you and Kaiba have been getting along nicely." Yugi smiled as they sat waiting for their food. "That's good." He had already guessed about them, he just wasn't sure.

"Oh, we have?" Joey was sitting next to Seto holding hands under the table as the food arrived.

"Yeah, I barely see you argue anymore." Yugi nodded. "I mean you're even able to sit peacefully next to each other."

'You have no idea.' Duke thought.

'I hope it lasts. Seto even played with me today.' Mokuba thought.

"Yeah. And I hear you have a girlfriend." Téa said, having been informed by Mai. Joey blushed. "Mai seemed really depressed about it when she told me."

"That's weird, I heard he had a boyfriend!" Duke said.

"So which is it Joey?" Tristan didn't give him time to answer before breaking into a grin. "Or is it both?" Tristan emphasized making Joey blush more.

Seto squeezed his hand encouraging him. "I have a boyfriend." Joey's blush deepened.

Seto, Duke, Mokuba rolled their eyes and continued eating.

"So are you gay?" The question slipped out of Téa's mouth before she could reign it in. 'Great now he'll get mad!'

"Bi, actually. Are you going to eat that?" Joey pointed to Yugi's meat bun.

"Uh, no. Go ahead." Now Yugi was certain.

"And when were you planning on telling me? Huh?" Serenity looked hurt.

"I'm sorry Sis. I just recently found out myself. Forgive me?"

"I guess." Serenity's expression changed to that of a curious little sister, it gave Joey goose bumps. "So who's your boyfriend?"

"Yeah! Who is he?" Téa demanded.

"Do we know him?" Yugi asked.

"How long have you been with him?" Tristan asked. Any tension from before dissipating into curiosity.

Joey looked a little scared and almost scooted backwards. "I can't say, he's shy." 

"Aww. Come on tell us!" Serenity whined.

"Serenity, I don't think we should make him. If his boyfriend is shy he may dump him if he tells and we don't want that." Yugi reasoned.

Serenity nodded and the meal went on quietly. Until they headed back to the hotel.

Joey slept in Seto's room that night, so tired from his strange day he fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. Seto smiled inwardly as he cuddled up to him falling asleep to.


	11. Chapter 11

**Only in Tokyo**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Author: Skitter160**

Author's Note: Hey I'm still here. Sorry it takes me so long to update but when it takes about two hours to type it... Yeah, and not being one for typing as it is it's pure hell. But I'm doing this for you so be good to me and drop me a review, kay? Well anyway enjoy and review!

The next morning Joey awoke to see Seto watching him. "Morning." Joey smiled cuddling closer.

"Morning." Seto kissed his forehead then looked at the clock. "We should get up." Seto said not moving.

Joey sighed. "You're right." Joey got up and picked up his clean clothes and went to use the shower. He came out in a black shirt with a yin-yang sign of a red dragon chasing a white one with black jeans.

Seto went in after. While Seto was in the shower Joey went over what thy could do after duels. Akira was meeting them there again. Coming out of the shower in about five minutes Seto was in a white button up with a black undershirt and blue jeans.

Meeting everyone in the lobby a few minutes later they headed to the duel site in the park Duke had taken Joey. Akira was there waiting with a group of girls in tow, who upon seeing Seto and Mokuba widened their already huge eyes.

"Akira!" Mokuba called running up to her, his image a red, black, and blue blur.

"Kaiba." Akira greeted him.

"Call me Mokuba." Mokuba whined. "If I use your first name you should use mine." He smiled.

"These are my friends." Akira motioned to the girls.

"I'm Rai" "A-ko" "yo" "a" "ki" "I'm Ami" The group spoke at once.

Mokuba frowned as the others reached him. "So will all of you be watching the tournament now?"

A tall girl behind Akira shoved her out of the way to talk. "Oh yeah." She smiled.

Mokuba took Akira's hand and glared at the girl as they walked to Seto's duel which he of course won. Seto stayed to watch Joey win, which was done fairly easily.

"Seto, I want to go to the water park!" Mokuba exclaimed as Joey joined them.

"Okay. Would you like to come Akira?" Seto was surprisingly the one to offer. It was just to obvious how Mokuba felt.

"But I don't have any money." Akira protested.

"That's fine, I'll cover it." Seto was pretty much demanding she come.

"Can we come?" The group of girls asked.

"Can you pay?" Seto asked coldly.

"That's not fair." The girl from before, Rai said. "Why her?" She sneered at her.

"Life's not fair.' Mokuba shut her up taking Akira's hand once again and dragging her along.

"But their my friends." Akira cried looking back.

"Those bitches?" Seto asked with distain.

"Hey!" Akira yelled glaring at him.

"For once I agree." Joey nodded.

"I know they're mean" The boys scoffed. "but they mean well." Akira said softly.

"No excuse." Mokuba stated. "They treated you like you weren't there or like some kind of thing. That's not friends."

"Plus all they did was drool over Seto and Mokuba here." Joey added.

'They really care.' "Thanks." Akira said softly.

At the water park they had a blast. Seto and Joey walked around holding hands, kissing occasionally with Mokuba and Akira capturing them on camera. Even capturing Seto and Joey holding one another about to kiss, then even the kiss itself.

When they returned to the hotel Mai and Duke stood waiting in front of Joey's room.

"Have fun at the water park?" Duke inquired.

"So is this your 'boyfriend' Joey?" Mai asked coldly.

"Huh?" Joey looked clueless but blushed anyway. "What are you talking about?"

"Cut the act, we know. We saw you at the water park." Mai glared.

"Oh!" Joey blushed a deep red.

"So are you going to explain?" Duke demanded.

Seto took Joey's hand and kissed it nodding. Joey opened the door and they followed him in. Taking a seat on the bed Seto joined him while Duke and Mai sat down on the couch. "Okay this is what's going on…" Joey began to explain. "But this only lasts in Tokyo. Meaning when we leave everything is supposed to go back to normal." Joey finished.

They nodded. It was confusing, but somehow they didn't find it surprising.

"You two must keep this to yourselves." Seto said quietly threateningly.

They nodded. "All right." They said together seeing how happy Joey was and felt happy for him.

"Thank you!" And with that Joey got up and kissed each of them on the lips. Seto just sat there watching without saying anything but giving off the 'I'll kill you' vibe and glares to match, his eyes clearly stating 'You're dead if you go anywhere near him again.' though Joey didn't notice.

'Stupid Mutt! They're going to get it and he's going to regret that!' Seto thought angrily.

After receiving their award for not snitching Mai and Duke were escorted to the door by Joey. Seto stood in front of the door waiting of the bed glaring when Joey came back and came up beside him.

"I'm sorry Seto. I was just so happy…" Joey hugged him emphasizing his point.

"I know. But…" Seto trailed off.

'You want him all to yourself.' Seto's inner self said going ignored.

Seto put a hand on Joey's chest pushing him back onto the bed crawling on top of him.

"Seto?…" Joey felt Seto's weight an inch above him. "What ar…?" But he wasn't allowed to finish his sentence because then Seto leaned over kissing him. Using Joey's already open mouth he slid his tongue in to explore. "Hmm" 'What's up…? Duh! I'm stupid!' Joey felt bad but that feeling didn't last long.

Seto's hand snaked it's way up under Joey's shirt and roamed over his chest, while his other hand tangled in Joey's hair. Joey's fingers ran through Seto's hair pulling him closer into a deeper kiss.

Breaking for air Seto pulled off Joey's shirt. As soon as it was off he started to kiss all over Joey's chest. Then removing his own shirt loving the feel of skin upon skin, now trailing licks, nips, and kisses down his chest. 'I want to tell him.' Seto thought stopping to look at his blushing Mutt.

'Tell him already!' Seto's inner self shouted.

"I love you." Seto whispered hoping Joey wouldn't hear it and Joey's eyes shot wide open. Seto's eyes shone with worry and doubt. "I refuse to lose my Mutt, not to Mai, not to Duke, not to anyone." Seto mumbled lowly not really wanting Joey to hear this.

Joey's mouth fell open in shock. 'He loves me?' Joey could hardly believe what he had just heard. Closing his mouth he looked at Seto with a curious look before capturing Seto's lips. Joey's left hand entangled in Seto's hair pulling him into a deep kiss. When Joey pulled away he whispered. "I love you too."

Seto at first was surprised then kissed him violently as his hands roamed urgently. In their wild roaming a hand came to rest on Joey's groin. As he was about to move it Joey's hand covered it. "Joey…?"

"It's okay." Joey gasped finding he liked it.

Seto began to fondle Joey making him moan. Seto quickly undid his pants pulling them off. He moved his body so that his head was level with Joey's member. Joey got up on his elbows to see what Seto was doing and was surprised when he licked the tip a little then ran his tongue up the length. Joey gasped at the feeling.

Taking Joey into his mouth Seto felt him buck underneath him. He smiled sucking just slightly making him buck again as his breath hitched.

"Seto" Joey cried as Seto sucked running his tongue over Joey's length. Joey moaned sitting up on his hands arching his back giving Seto better access. "Seto" Joey moaned as he went rigid and come shot into Seto's mouth.

Seto savored the flavor awhile before swallowing and looking up at Joey a moment before recapturing his lips. He began to remove his own pants then took a bottle form his pocket he put some of the contents on his fingers. Sticking a finger into Joey's entrance as he waited for him to adjust. Then he inserted the second.

Joey winced in discomfort at the fingers. Seto kissed him passionately as he scissored his fingers, pulling them in and out.

At first Joey felt uncomfortable then Seto hit his prostrate. "Oh God! Seto do that again." Joey moaned loudly.

Instead Seto withdrew his fingers and readied himself at Joey's entrance. Slowly entering the warm cavern that was Joey. Seto's hands roamed over Joey's body as he licked a hard nipple. After letting Joey adjust he began to move slowly at first.

Joey's breath hitched as Seto began to move. He found it hard to breathe through the pleasure. Once the rhythm was formed Joey's breath steadied. "Faster" He moaned.

Seto complied hitting Joey's prostrate again and again as he pumped Joey's member.

"Seto!" Joey screamed.

Seto bit Joey's neck sucking lightly leaving his mark on his Mutt.

Joey threw back his head and moaned as he came upon Seto's and his stomachs. "Set…Seto"

"Joey" Seto grunted a few thrusts later as he came inside of him. Pulling out he collapsed to Joey's side panting he pulled him close to him. 'I should not have done that. This only exists here… Maybe I'll move here.'

Joey snuggled up to Seto extremely tired. 'I can't believe Seto Kaiba loves me! ME! He could have had his choice from almost anyone, but he chose me.' Joey remembered the situation. 'Well here anyway.' Joey was to tired to think more but his last thoughts managed to make it Seto heard it. "I don't want this to end." A tear fell down Joey's cheek. "I want to be with him." Joey snuggled even closer.

"Joey?" No answer. "Mutt?" Still no answer. "Wheeler?" A snore. 'Guess he's asleep. I hope he meant that.' Seto wrapped his arms around Joey and fell asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

**Only in Tokyo**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Author: Skitter160**

**Author's note: Hey rember me? I'm the author of this long, very long fic. Well anyway I'd like to hear from you. Kay? Now on to the story.**

The next day they woke up late. So they took a shower together.

"Did you know you're irresistible?" Seto asked Joey rubbing his chest.

"We don't have time." Joey stated sadly.

"I know." Seto kissed the back of his neck lightly and they finished their shower they stepped out soaking wet. Seto quickly grabbed the robe and towel both putting on the robe.

"HEY! You only need one. Now how am I supposed to dry off?" Joey yelled.

"Le me dry you off, Mutt." Seto smirked happily. "Or you can shake it off like the dog you are." Seto chided.

"Like you left me a choice." Joey smirked allowing Seto to dry him off. In the middle of being dried off there was a knock on the door. Giving Joey the robe Seto took the towel and went into the bathroom.

They knocked again this time three fast raps. The pattern they told Mokuba to use.

Joey answered the door and Mokuba handed him some papers. "Here's your dueling info as well as Big Brother's. I figured you tow would be here when I didn't see you there." Seto walked into Mokuba's view. "Your duels don't start until noon, so you have some time. Bye now, be good!" With that Mokuba ran away laughing.

"What are we going to do until eleven?" Joey asked knowingly as he walked back into the room. "Hmm…Now that's a tough one." Joey stopped before Seto.

Seto grabbed the string on the robe untying it making it practically fall off. Seto ran his hands over Joey's chest exploring ever lower, until he reached the curve of his hips. Grabbing his ass he pulled him closer, right up against him. Kissing him as his lover's hands roamed his sides and chest. Using his right hand Seto fondled Joey making him moan loudly as he released his mouth to bite his neck.

Joey pawed at the towel around Seto's waist. Seto only smirked. 'Begging like this he really does look like a Mutt. A cute, adorable, irresistible Mutt.' Seto kissed him, fervently running over every inch of flesh he could while allowing him to remove the towel. But he didn't allow him to do anything before kneeling down and kissing the crown of his erection.

"Seto…" Joey moaned as he took Joey's member into his mouth sucking and licking as he ran his head along the length. "Aah" Joey bucked his hips burying a hand in Seto's hair pulling him along faster and faster. "I'm…." Joey struggled to get out through his moans. Come shot into Seto's mouth and he swallowed it licking up the rest, to Joey's surprise.

Seto stood and pulled Joey to the bed where he pushed him down.

Joey smirked opening his legs in invitation.

Seto crawled to sit between his legs then an idea struck him. Lifting Joey's ass in the air he surprised Joey by licking his quivering entrance.

A moan escaped Joey's lips as he felt Seto's tongue dip down. Seto continued to like Joey's entrance making him squirm. "Seto."

When Seto felt Joey was prepared he readied himself at the entrance. Plunging in quickly he allowed little time for adjustment before thrusting slow and sensuously.

"Ooh" Joey cried. "Oh God…Seto" Joey was now a shivering heap of pleasure beneath Seto's skillful hands as they ran over his body fervently. His mouth leaving wet trails and marks in it's wake. Joey felt like he was about to explode from the pleasure when Seto took his member into his hand jerking it as he hit that spot making him scream. "SETO"

Seto left a fresh red mark on Joey's chest claiming him. "Mark me." Seto rasped as Joey kissed his neck trying to get even closer. He bit down sucking gently. "Harder." Seto gasped in delight in as Joey left his mark upon Seto's neck.

Meeting at every thrust, they grew in intensity and soon the rhythm disappeared and the thrusts became erratic.

"Jo….Joey" Seto cried as he came inside his lover.

"Se-to…Seto…" Joey cried along side Seto as they came together, arching his back and throwing his head back. Collapsing next to him Seto sighed contentedly. "We're going to need another shower now." Joey stated about a half hour later with a slight smile gracing his lips.

"You're right." Seto smirked as he got up up and went to the shower. "You wait your turn Mutt." Seto snapped as Joey went to follow. "You should take it easy." He said more gently.

"We should probably talk about this." Seto said as Joey came out of the bathroom.

"So um do you think….things will go back to normal?" Joey asked taking a seat across from Seto, on the couch, on the bed.


	13. Chapter 13

**Only in Tokyo**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Author: Skitter160**

**Author's note:Hey it's me again. Rather soon actually. But I felt like updating so I am. Aren't you lucky! Well anyway, this isn't likely to happen again, where I update so often...Yeah, so very unlike me. So yeah...It might happen more often if I got to hear inspiration or encouragement, but no guarantee that will work either. So in short it could be awhile before you see more. Yeah...that's about all. Sure took alot to get to it, huh. Well enjoy.**

Meanwhile poor Yugi was worrying about Joey and Kaiba. 'I wonder where Joey is? Come to think of it I haven't seen Kaiba either.' He blushed unintentionally.

'I bet they're having fun.' Yami told him.

'Huh?' Yugi was confused.

'I figured out this is the only place they are together.' Yami explained.

'That's sad, and they seemed happier too.' Yugi thought sadly.

'Like that could last beyond the confines of this city?' Yami reasoned. 'Kaiba works too much and wouldn't have time for a boyfriend, he doesn't even have time for his own brother.'

'Well at least they have until the tournament ends.' Yugi thought a little on the happier side.

'But that's only awhile.' Yami responded.

"Yugi, the food's here." Téa said snapping him from his thoughts.

"You know when this is over we have to go back to school, our break will be over." Yugi said a little bit of his sadness showing through.

"Yeah." Tristan sighed. "That sucks!"

"I think Duke will be back too." Téa stated and the conversation went on.

Mean while back at the hotel in Joey's room….

"I…I doubt it." Joey said quietly.

"I'm not sure I want it to." Seto whispered just barely loud enough for Joey to hear it.

'What did he say?' Joey's mouth fell open as he looked at Seto who had the look of impending doom written across his face.

'What about me? How do I feel about it…?' Joey thought to himself.

'If you didn't want this you wouldn't be here would you?' His inner self said sarcastically.

Joey realized this was true and found himself right in front of Seto, he fell around neck whispering. "I don't want this to end either."

Seto held him a moment before letting go so he could look Joey in the eye. "So now that it's decided, what do you want to do about it?" He asked seriously. 

"I don't know." Joey smiled. "I guess that's up to you Mr. CEO."

"I guess we'll make it public. Sound good?" Seto a turmoil of happiness as he looked at Joey who smiled and nodded. Looking at the time Seto realized they should go. "We should be going." Joey nodded and they left making their way to the next duel site, the Red Temple.

On the way to the Red Temple they ran into Yugi. "So did you two finally decide to show?" Yugi asked playfully. Joey gave him a sheepish smile. "Mai's been looking for you , Joey. She asked me to tell you," He looked at Seto. "not to come. But now that's out of the way I want to know…" Yugi gave them a curious yet knowing look.

"What is it ?" Seto was getting annoyed. 'Hurry up and leave!' He thought angrily.

"Well I wanna know what took you two so long?" Yugi peered at them inquisitively making Joey blush and Seto feel uncomfortable, not that he'd show it.

"Uh…um…" Joey tried to improvise. "I was getting ready."

"All morning?" Joey's blush deepened. "I thought not." Yugi smirked triumphantly.

"I don't see how that's any of your business. But I suppose I will oblige you this once." Seto sighed. "I was working." A tiny blush graced his cheeks for a mere millisecond, he hoped no one noticed.

"Uh-uh I bet you were working." Yugi said a little too knowingly.

Then Yami took over saying, "Working on your Mutt." and laughed at their surprised faces.

Seto opened his mouth to say something but no sound came forth. Joey's blush exceeded his face engulfing him in a dark red. Seto closed his mouth quickly.

"I knew it!" Yami smirked letting Yugi take over.

"Don't worry I won't tell anyone. They'll have to figure it out like I did." They relaxed as they continued on with Yugi, holding hands behind him. It was still quite a shock for him to see that.

'I really like not having to be secretive.' Joey thought.

'It's not bad to be able to show that I love Joey.' Seto thought.

When they reached the Red Temple they were no longer holding hands. Mai was standing waiting for Joey. Looking around Seto saw no one was looking and kissed Joey's cheek quickly before heading off to win his duel.

Mai walked up to Yugi and Joey. "Good luck, Joey! I have a duel to win now. See you later." Yugi called as he walked away.

"Yeah." Joey called after him. "So I heard you wanted to see me." Joey said turning to look at Mai. "What for?"

"Can I walk with you?" Mai batted her eyelashes.

"Uh sure." 'Wonder what she wants.' Joey thought as they started walking.

"The tournament is almost over and we'll be leaving Tokyo so I was wondering," Mai flipped her hair and gave him a hopeful look. "if you would…"

"Sorry." Joey cut her off. "Seto and I are going to stay together." Joey said giving her an apologetic look.

Mai felt like her world had just caved in on her. Then being her she began calculating a plan. 'If Kaiba's out of the picture Joey's mine.'


	14. Chapter 14

Only in Tokyo

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Author: Skitter160

Author's note:Hey it's me again soory it took so long Well enjoy!

Yugi, Joey, and Seto met early at the restaurant.

"So you're going public?" Yugi asked and they nodded. "Then you should tell the gang." Yugi called over a waiter. "Is there a private room?"

"Yes, would you like to use it? It will cost more." The waiter smiled.

"We need to talk it over first." Yugi frowned.

"I'll give you a few minutes." The waiter left them.

Yugi looked at Seto and Joey. "Don't worry. I'm paying tonight." Seto said almost nicely.

So as they sat eating in the private room Joey and Seto bided their time waiting to inform everyone of the news and their decision, which Yugi was really the only one to know. Waiting until after they had eaten they let Yugi announce it.

"Joey and Kaiba have something to say." Yugi said and silence fell as they wondered why Kaiba and Joey were announcing anything together.

"Joey and I…" Seto began.

'Joey? Since when…' Tristan thoughts trailed off as Seto continued.

"are dating." Seto finished putting a hand over Joey's twiddling thumbs. Joey stopped to hold Seto's hand turning a beet red, while Seto's cheeks gained some heat.

'Is he blushing?' Joey felt the heat in Seto's hand. 'How cute! Wait this is a serious moment. Focus!'

The table was quiet for a minute as what was said sank in. Serenity sat staring blankly as Tristan fainted next to her.

Téa grabbed Yugi's hand. "Well it's about time! I noticed all the signs awhile ago." She smiled at Yugi, then she noticed she was holding his hand. "OH" She went to release his hand.

Yugi squeezed her hand making her blush. "We should take care of them." He nodded towards Tristan and Serenity.

They shook Serenity back into reality and woke Tristan with a little water to the face.

"So you're dating Kaiba? Are you happy?" Serenity looked at her older brother seriously.

"Yeah, happier than I have been in awhile." Joey said.

"Don't hurt him Kaiba, or I'll make you regret it." Serenity said venomously with a death glare no one thought she was capable of.

Kaiba nodded. 'I would regret it.'

Tristan remembered. "Did Kaiba and Joey just tell us they're dating?"

"Yeah." Joey squeezed Seto's hand.

"What!?" Tristan shouted.

Serenity hugged her boyfriend. "It's okay, as long as they're happy."

"I guess you're right." Tristan settled down at little as he glared.

Dinner concluded shortly afterwards. Making their way back to the rooms; Seto joined Joey on the walk.

"I feel better now actually. Don't you?" Seto asked.

"Yeah." Joey sighed as they reached their rooms.

"Care to join me?" Seto asked opening his door. Joey nodded and followed Seto in. "I've got a little work to do, but I've learned to at least talk while I work at Mokuba's insistence."

Seto's room looked like he hadn't been in it for days. Seto grabbed his laptop and sat down on the bed motioning for Joey to sit next to him as he started to work.

'This is nice.' Joey thought putting his head on Seto's shoulder.

"So who are you dueling next Mutt?" Seto asked typing away.

"I don't remember." Joey shrugged the only noise in the room except the typing.

"Are you ready to face the public?" Seto whispered.

"I don't know…Are you?" Joey frowned.

"Don't know and don't care as long as I'm with you." Seto looked over at Joey and closed his laptop.

"Did you finish your work?" Joey asked surprised.

"Yeah." Seto put his laptop on the nightstand and turned to look at Joey. "Mutt, will you come live with me?"

Joey nearly fainted before lunging at Seto knocking him back. "Yes!"

Seto groaned as his head hit the nightstand.

"Sorry are you okay?" Joey asked worriedly.

"I'm fine." Seto ran a finger down Joey's spine making it tingle. Grabbing Joey's ass.

Climbing on top of Seto Joey sat there looking at him as he slowly lifted his shirt trailing his tongue slowly down the exposed skin before pulling the shirt up over his head sucking on his neck.

Grabbing Joey's hair Seto pulled him into a kiss, their tongues meeting in a dance, as he began to remove Joey's shirt. He rolled them over as he took it off starting on his pants quickly removing them. Grabbing hold of Joey's erection he began to pump it.

"God! Seto!" Joey moaned.

Seto smirked as pulled out the lube squirting it on his fingers. Inserting one into Joey then another and a third making him squirm. Pulling them out he plunged them back in. Joey's hips came to meet his fingers at every thrust.

"Seto…hah…I…" Joey struggled to get the words out.

"Tell me what you want." Seto whispered huskily.

"Haahh…I want…" Joey thrust his hips down hard taking all of Seto's fingers in. "You!" He screamed.

Seto pulled his fingers out smirking as he released his manhood and threw Joey's leg over his shoulder and entered him thrusting in like a madman.

"OH God!" Joey screamed as Seto entered. "More…More…" Joey yelled as his prostrate was hit.

"Hn" Seto grunted as he thrust deeper and harder to appease Joey's needs.

"Set…o" Joey cried as he sped up the pace hitting his prostrate every time as his hands slithered over his chest to caress his cheek. Bending forward Seto kissed him fiercely running his tongue along the top of Joey's mouth. "Hah…Set" Joey came between them.

"Joey" Seto came with him. Pulling out he let Joey's leg go falling beside him. "I love you." Seto pulled Joey to him.

"I love you." Joey kissed his chin before climbing on top of him kissing him fiercely. "Again?" Joey cooed.

Seto looked at him and saw his hardening erection. Seto smiled and was on Joey again in no time. Throwing Joey's legs over his shoulders he penetrated him again pounding away as he pumped Joey's member.

"Ah God!" Joey screamed over and over as Seto went deeper in hitting his prostrate again and again. "Seto!" He screamed as he came.

Seto went on for a few more thrusts before coming after Joey. "Joe…y"

After about ten minutes Joey got up and dressed. "I'm going to go take a shower."

"Okay. Come back over when you're done and bring clothes for tomorrow." Seto demanded.

Joey just nodded as he left. Going over to his room Joey, took Seto's brief case with him, he saw Mai and tried to say hi but she ran away in tears. Coming back out he ran into Duke. "Hey Dice-Boy."

"Have you seen Mai?" Duke asked him.

"She ran by awhile ago. Why?" Joey answered.

"She's up to something. I feel it." Duke said over his shoulder as he left.

Going back into Seto's room he found Seto in bed waiting for him. Setting the brief case down he got into bed cuddling up to Seto and fell asleep.


	15. Chapter 15

Only in Tokyo

Disclaimer: not mine, or this wouldn't be here

Author's note: Sorry it's been so long, I've been rather busy with graduating high school, work, friends, and so on and so on. (Plus typing is my mortal enemy right up there with potato cakes.) Well anyway thank you for still reading this even if you're never sure when I'll update. Big thanks to all reviewers thus far! I love to hear from you and it helps spur my lazy butt on. Well enough from me and on with the story. Here goes:

Seto woke up first the next morning. He kissed Joey's forehead waking him. "Morning."

"Morning." Joey smiled.

Getting out of bed they got dressed. Joey in a maroon shirt with a dragon and black jeans. Seto wore a black shirt with a skull with die for eyes. Going to the lobby they were surprised to see Akira with the group.

"What are you doing here?" Joey asked.

"Oh. Well I'll be leaving soon so I wanted some pictures." Akira said holding up her camera.

Yugi smiled. "So you want Duke to take them?"

"Uh," She frowned a little but nodded.

"Then let's go." Mokuba smiled.

When they arrived at the Blue Temple, Duke was waiting.

"Hey Guys." Duke greeted them.

"Hey Duke take some pictures." Joey blurted.

"Huh?" Duke gave him a confused look.

"Oh I was wanting some pictures." Akira explained holding up her camera.

"Oh okay." Duke took her camera. "Now get together." They formed a group Mokuba and Akira i8n front followed by Yugi and Téa, Serenity and Tristan to the left and Seto and Joey to the left. "Alright." Duke took two pictures. "Now Mokuba put your arm around her waist and Akira put an arm around his waist."

Mokuba complied pulling her closer Akira didn't move turning red.

"Y-You m-mean I" Akira stopped talking when Mokuba put her hand on his waist.

"It's fine." Mokuba smiled and Duke took the picture.

Akira made sure to get a picture with just her and Mokuba, then with just Seto and Joey, and even one with Duke and the others. "Thanks Duke." Akira took her camera. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Joey and Seto hugging and turned quickly snapping a photo. She managed to get them kissing as they held each other. 'I'll definitely send them some.'

Seto pulled back from Joey's lips and whispered in his ear. "Want to go to a movie later?"

"That sounds nice." Joey was barely able to think with Seto's proximity.

Akira snapped one last picture before they parted. "Mokuba look." She held out her camera, it was digital, with the screen set to the pictures.

"That's a good one." Mokuba smiled, it was the picture of Joey and Seto kissing.

"That's a good one." Mokuba smiled, it was the picture of Joey and Seto kissing.

Seto and Joey started walking towards their duel arenas. Mokuba grabbed Akira's wrist and they followed Seto.

"How cute." Téa sighed.

"Yeah, too bad she lives here." Duke said shaking his head.

"Um Mokuba" Akira started. "do you think you could teach me how to duel?" She continued when he looked at her.

Mokuba smiled brightly. "Of course!" Taking their seats Mokuba explained everything that was going on as the duel started. Akira nodded or asked a few questions.

After Seto's duel which was a short one they went to watch Joey's where Mokuba was better able to explain things. After Joey's duel they met up outside the temple.

"So what now?" Akira asked.

"Well I'm hungry." Joey stated as his stomach growled.

Sighing Seto turned to Akira and Mokuba. "Where would you like to eat?"

"Oh that's okay Kaiba," Akira started.

"Call me Seto." Seto said surprising them but they said nothing.

"Seto…I'm not hungry." Akira said her stomach letting out a loud growl.

"I see." Seto said.

"Let's just get some food." Joey whined. So they went to a nearby McDonald's and ate brunch.

"So what do you think of the game?" Mokuba asked. "Would you like to try?"

"I don't have any cards." Akira blushed slightly.

"That's okay, we'll get you some." Mokuba assured her.

"But I don't have much." Akira took out her money. 'They didn't let me pay for my food either.'

"That's alright." Seto said a little coldly, he was rather fond of her already since Mokuba rather liked her. "We'll get it."

"I can't let you do that! I'll pay." Akira protested freaking out and blushing.

"Don't worry he can afford to buy you a deck thousands of times over." Joey said a little jealous, placing a hand on her arm.

"But…" Akira tried to protest again.

"No buts. It's already decided." Mokuba sounded a little like Seto.

"So let's go make a deck." Joey said finishing his food.

They went to the same card shop that started it all. They looked around and explained everything to Akira that she didn't know.

Akira wanted to give something back to them but she didn't know what.

"I'll construct your deck. You pick out something you want." Mokuba said giving her a 'Don't argue with me' look. "What type of deck would you like?"

"Whatever type the Feral Imp is." Akira smiled.

"Okay, that's fiends or dark types." Seto said. "You two go look around. We'll handle this."

Akira saw a bunch of monster plushies. "So cute!" She squealed running over to pick up a Kuriboh. She held it up to Mokuba. "This reminds me of you."

"Hmm." Mokuba rummaged a bit. "This one reminds me you." He held up a Feral Imp plush.

"You okay with this?" Joey asked watching the scene unfold.

"Like I have a choice?" Seto shot trying to ignore what was going on.

"Okay." Joey shrugged smiling.

"Oh look a Blue-Eyes!" Mokuba shouted so the whole store heard him.

"Oh Red-Eyes!" Akira shouted hugging it to her. "Joey has a Red-Eyes and Kaiba has Blue-Eyes right?" Mokuba nodded. "Then let's…."

"We're done." Joey came walking up.

Akira snatched the plushies and held them out. "Look Joey, Seto."

Taking the Blue-Eyes Seto looked it and had a sudden urge to squeeze the living daylights out of it. 'Resist….Resist.' But that didn't work so well. Seto held the plushie to his chest. No one laughed like thought they would except Joey. Seto went to glare at him but saw it wasn't at him but as he cuddled the Red-Eyes plush.

Joey settled down. "I can't believe they made a vicious dragon like Red-Eyes look so damned cute!"

Seto chuckled. 'He's right. How do they do it?'

"So are you two ready?" Mokuba asked.

"Yeah." Joey answered. "Hey Seto you think we could get these?" Joey asked.

Seto nodded. "Sure. Are you two ready?"

"Not yet." Mokuba answered.

"We'll be back at the counter then." Seto and Joey walked off. "Joey I have some work to catch up on so can you stay in your room tonight?" Seto looked over at him. "It's not that I don't want you there, you're just so….distracting."

"I hope you enjoy your distractions." Joey said playfully.

"Thoroughly." Seto frowned. "Just not when I can't give in, like now."

"Why not? What's a few more stares?" Joey smiled seductively.

"You know maybe you should come." Seto pulled Joey to him.

"But don't you need to get your work done?"

"We'll see if you still have that attitude when we get back. Because then I won't be able to spend too much time away from work."

"Wrong! I'm setting up a schedule." Joey countered.

"Who says I'll follow it?" Seto smirked. 'A schedule? Who's helping him?'

"I do. You have underlings right? So why not give them more work?" Joey demanded to know.

"Like I trust them?"

"Why not hire someone you trust?"

"Because the only ones I trust are Mokie, you, Yugi if only a little, and myself."

Joey thought a moment. "So let me help." Joey said seriously.

Seto debated the issue. 'I could use the help but…' "Fine. I'll start teaching you tonight. But I should warn you, I won't go easy on you. Because I care about you I might push you harder." Seto's cold blue eyes pierced Joey's soft honey ambers.

"I understand." Joey smiled.

"So do you still want to work for me?" Seto asked.

"Of course, if I can do the work."

"We'll find out tonight."

"So no fooling around?" Joey pouted.

"No, no fooling around." Seto had to look away to not give in. "Wonder what's taking Mokie?" Seto changed the subject.

"It's sad Mokuba totally loves that girl." Joey sighed.

The two came up carrying an arm full of plushies each a moment later. Mokuba had insisted Akira get a few. "Sorry to keep you." Mokuba smiled as they placed their plushies on the counter.

"Here I'll pay." Seto stopped Akira from digging out some money. "Joey why don't you go get a cab."

Joey nodded doing as he was told taking Mokuba and Akira with him.

"I don't think we've sold this much at once in awhile, or this expensive." The clerk/manager said looking at all the merchandise.

"I'd like to order two Red-Eyes plushies to be delivered to Kaiba Mansion in Domino. Can you do that?"

'Kaiba Mansion? Is this Kaiba?' The clerk met Seto's eyes and almost had a heart attack. 'It's…it's Seto Kaiba!' "Of course we can. But our next shipment isn't until next week."

"That's fine. How much?" Seto asked and paid. Turning to leave the clerk called him to him.

"Wait, for your large purchase please take a plushie." Seto picked up a Feral Imp and left.

Outside Joey was standing next to a cab. Akira was up front with her window down.

"Here." Seto handed her the deck and plushies. Getting in he handed Mokuba his plushies and explained about the extra one as Joey got in.

Next they went to a movie, Mokuba and Akira going to a less violent one than Seto and Joey. Towards the beginning of the movie Seto went to get popcorn.

While Seto was on his way to the front the he saw a man swinging a pendant, the movies were about to begin so they were the only ones there. Though he tried he couldn't take his eyes away from the pendant as the man approached. The closer the pendant came the harder it was to look away, and Seto fell into a trance.

"When you leave Tokyo you will forget your feelings for Joey Wheeler, You forget everything you have done with him." The pendant swung over and over.

The man's over powering voice echoed in his head and he nodded even though his mind was screaming in protest. 'Nooo!' But that part was shoved where he couldn't hear it. Seto's mind resisted violently to the commands but was no match for him for he was an expert.

"When I snap my fingers you shall forget this encounter." Seto nodded. "Remember when you leave Tokyo no sooner, no later." The man snapped his fingers as he walked away.

Seto felt different as he ordered the popcorn. The feeling wasn't very strong. But when he walked back into the movie and sat down next to Joey he felt something was wrong. 'Something's wrong. I feel like I'm going to lose him, no like he'll be taken away.' Seto didn't know why he felt that way but he didn't like it.

"What took you?" Joey asked shoving his mouth full of popcorn.

"There was a line." Seto said tasting the popcorn he was offered.

After the movie Mokuba and Akira went shopping with Téa. After dropping off the kids Seto and Joey took a stroll in the park.

"We still have a month or so of school left when we get back. How do you think that will go? I mean won't your fans go ballistic?" Joey asked a little worried.

Seto grabbed Joey's hand kissing it. "It'll be fine. My 'fans' will just have to adjust. I'm more worried about what your fans, Mai and Duke will do."

"Well Duke's taking it pretty well. But Mai…"

Seto found it irritating to hear Joey say her name, he wasn't going to share.

"Oh well she'll get over it." Joey shrugged it off. "I'm worried I'll get mobbed by your fans at school."

"No, they wouldn't dare because they know if they touched even one hair on your head they would be drowned in lawsuits. Or that any attention they were hoping to get would be beyond thought.

"Point taken. They've seen how you are when it's your brother, just think if it's your lover, it's be just as bad." Joey frowned.

"Maybe worse, depending on intentions. To harm you is one thing, but if they planned to steal you away…" That feeling flared up threatening to consume him.

"Heaven help the moron that would try to get in your way." Joey put a hand up defensively. There was a loud growl.

"Was that your stomach?" Seto gave him a strange look.

"Yeah." Joey grinned sheepishly.

"We just ate!" Seto looked at Joey in disbelief.

"It's not my fault!" Joey argued.

Seto just smirked pulling him into a kiss.

"Once Kaiba forgets his feelings for Joey, Joey will need a shoulder to cry on. That's where I come in." Mai said like a super villain from the classics.

"I think you need help." The hypnotist sighed.

"Give me the details." She demanded ignoring him.

"Well, I caught him off guard so it should have worked. But there are risks involved…" Mai glared at him causing him to swallow loudly. 'She's crazy. Why did I agree to this again?'

"Risks?" She hissed.

"Yes, risks. Since he wasn't aware it cut through his defenses, but now his offense will kick in. His mind will fight it and if his feelings are as strong as he thinks he'll win, but not necessarily remember. Or there is the slight chance he will remember on his own or with help." 

"I get the whole offense thing, that's not a problem his feelings are weak. But how can he remember on his own?"

"Well certain things may trigger his memory or if he starts to care for Joey as strongly as he does now. There are many different ways."

"So what's the greatest risk?" Mai asked thoughtfully.

"That Kaiba has the advantage. We had an advantage of surprise but that's nothing to his mental ablities."

"We'll see about that."

"Alright let's get a snack. I think I saw a tea shop nearby." Seto suggested heading back to the tea shop. Once they were inside he ordered the tea and snacks and took a seat in the back of the shop. "We'll start your training here." Seto said pulling out his laptop. Joey turned out to be a quick study when it came to computers so it didn't take as long as expected. "If you're going to help me you're going to need a laptop as well." Seto commented as they left the shop. Seeing Joey's downcast, 'I'm too poor for that look' he chuckled. "I'll get it for you."

Joey smiled. "That's okay." 'I can't let him get everything.'

"I want to." Seto insisted until Joey gave in.

"Okay." Joey sighed. "Do you think they have green ones?"

"I'm sure they do." Seto frowned as that feeling made itself known again. Sure enough Joey was able to get a green laptop, it was the same color as his jacket on Duelist Island.

The clerk smiled. "It's rare to get an order for green, you're lucky we have one." She batted her lashes at him.

Seto didn't like this as he snuck up behind him. Wrapping an arm around his waist he shot the clerk a glare that clearly said 'mine'.

Joey smiled as if Seto had been there the whole time and the clerk just hadn't noticed.

She took a step back under his cold glare. "I'll go get it." With that she disappeared behind a door.

Joey looked over at Seto and saw the possessive look in his eyes. "You don't need to worry. I don't know why you are, it's not like she was flirting or anything."

Seto looked at him. 'He's serious?' He mussed with Joey's hair. "You really are stupid Mutt."

Joey opened his mouth to protest but wasn't given a chance as Seto clamped his mouth over his. "Mmmnhm…"

"Here you…" The clerk's eyes widened at what was before her. The brunette's hand was pulling up the blonde's shirt his hands caressing the sculptured abs as he went all the while kissing him passionately. 'So hot!! I shouldn't be watching this….but I can't look away.'

Joey grabbed a handful of Seto's hair letting out a small moan.

Breaking for air Seto noticed the clerk enjoying the show. Leaning down to Joey's ear he nibbled it a little whispering. "She's back."

Joey turned crimson instantly jumping out of Seto's arms lowering his shirt. "Sorry." He said not looking at her.

"It's alright." 'Keep going.' The clerk handed them the laptop and they paid leaving a flustered and now horny store clerk.

When they left they met up with everyone at the hotel to eat their last dinner in Tokyo.

As they sat around the table talking Joey felt it was time to tell them. "Everyone I've got something to tell." Joey blushed as they turned towards him, Seto took his hand. "I'll be moving in with Seto when we get back."

"OMG!" Téa and Serenity squealed happily. The others were either smiling or speechless. As the food arrived the announcement was dismissed. After eating they made their way back to their rooms.

"This is our last night here and our work is done, so we'd better start packing. I'll visit you later." Seto told Joey on the way to their rooms.

Joey nodded going into his room where he began packing. He didn't have much, it was just everywhere. So it didn't take too long.

Seto on the other hand was done in minutes having barely unpacked to begin with. Going over to Joey's he snuck in the open door coming up behind Joey, who didn't notice him as he put clothes away. He made him jump as he wrapped an arm around his waist, breathing on the back of his neck making the hair stand.

"God you scared me Seto." Joey gasped as Seto laid his head on his shoulder.

"God you scared me Seto." Joey gasped as Seto laid his head on his shoulder.

Kissing his neck lightly Seto whispered his name his breath playing over Joey's skin. "We should get to work." Joey nodded and they settled down to work, Seto doing the work because Joey didn't have the programs yet, while Joey figured out his laptop. Finishing in no time Seto looked over at Joey. "Let's draw up a contract." He suggested.

"Okay." They typed up a contract for Joey's employment.

"Now let's close the deal." Seto kissed him as he shoved the laptops away, while laying Joey back on the bed. Breaking their kiss he pulled off his shirt trailing kisses to a nipple licking a circle around it a little before biting playfully making him moan as his hands played over his chest lightly.

Getting impatient Joey pulled at Seto's shirt a little until it was removed as well. Their heated skin now touching, pressing together unable to get enough. Joey's hands roamed over the well toned stomach and chest.

Seto smirked as he descended Joey's chest with nips, licks, and kisses. Reaching his pants he quickly yanked them off with his boxers. Ignoring the obvious erection he spread Joey's legs nipping at his inner thigh a little before slipping a finger in and licking up the bottom of his member taking it into his mouth as he fingered him, tweaking a nipple as well.

Joey moaned his body writhing under the attention as Seto kept it up. "God! Seto!" He moaned as Seto hit that spot.

Deeming him ready Seto released his own erection removing his fingers and mouth he lifted his legs and plunged in hard and fast hitting his prostrate.

"SETO!" Joey screamed grabbing his shoulders his nails almost digging in. As he began to thrust in and out Joey moaned and arched his back as his nipples were teased and his lips occupied.

Seto thrust harder and harder and deeper with every thrust until finally their set rhythm was gone and it was wild and hectic and damn was it great. Grunting Seto knew he wouldn't last much longer as he began to pump him along with the wild thrusts and plant kisses everywhere along his neck, his jaw, his chest leaving his mark in just as many places.

"SETO!" Joey screamed as they came together.

A few minutes later Seto pulled out and laid next to Joey that odd feeling overtaking him once more. Pulling him close he kissed his head gently. "Let's stay like this awhile."

And they did, later getting up and taking showers, each in their own room since Joey needed to finish packing.


	16. Chapter 16

Only in Tokyo

Skitter160

Discliamer: Yeah yeah rub it in I know it's not mine.

Author's note: Sorry it's been so long, you'd never believe how long it takes to type this... Anywho on with it.

Seto was sure to return to Joey's room after he heard Joey in the shower after taking his own. Knocking on the door he wasn't surprised when Joey answered it his mouth wide in a yawn and he wore his sleep pants, a towel around his shoulders and his hair dripping wet.

"Seto…" Joey smiled and let him in helping him with the little of his things he had with him.

Seto looked over Joey's body hungrily but ignored the urge to jump him instead he made his way to the bed and sitting down knowing Joey was tired. Joey gave him an odd but thankful look as he came in behind him.

Turning off the light the Joey got comfortable in the bed snuggling up to Seto. "Mmm" Joey snuggled to his chest falling asleep quickly. Seto watched him sleep awhile before drifting off himself.

The next morning Seto awoke before Joey, looking at his angelic face he smiled gently. 'Soon he'll be here every morning.' He thought but was suddenly taken with that odd feeling and it felt like it would rip his heart out. In response he held Joey a little tighter kissing his forehead accidentally waking him.

"G'morning." Joey rose on an elbow smiling as he kissed him before getting out of bed and getting dressed. He put on a pair of blue jeans and a red shirt with Red Eyes wrapping around his torso.

Seto got up as well and getting dressed putting on a pair of tight black jeans with sliver claw marks climbing up and around his legs and a plain white button up. As Seto was buttoning it up there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." Joey said going to answer the door. There stood Mokuba in a white shirt with a Feral Imp holding a Kuriboh, Akira had picked it out the day before, and carpenter pants.

"Ready?" Mokuba asked in forced cheerfulness.

Seto came up behind Joey taking his hand and they left heading to the Tokyo Tower, where it had all started. They met the gang in the lobby and they all went together.

Akira was there waiting for them. "HEY!" She yelled waving them over to where her and Duke were standing. "Today's the last day." Akira smiled. "Good luck you three." She told Yugi, Seto, and Joey, three of the last four duelists.

"So how do you know Duke?" Mokuba asked as they followed Seto and Joey to their duel against one another.

"It's a long story." She frowned.

"Well what's the short version?" Mokuba asked curiously.

"Well…in short my Mom used to work for him and one day I came to work with her. While I was there I was working on some files, actually some of my Mom's work. He caught me and decided to check my work, and found it flawless. Thus he took me under his wing and began grooming me to be his assistant and heir. Of course Mom didn't approve and made him stop."

"That's so cool!" Mokuba cried causing Joey and Seto to look back at them. "But it's not good to use a kid."

"That's why Mom is leaving the company." Akira frowned. "And I'm moving."

"Moving isn't so bad." Mokuba remembered his move into the Kaiba mansion. "It just takes adjustment."

"True." Akira smiled as they reached the duel area. "I wonder who'll win?"

"Probably Seto." Mokuba shrugged. In the end he was right and the four went directly to the next duel which turned out to be with Yugi since Duke lost to him.

Seto ended up losing but he took it pretty well as Joey pulled him away dragging him to the place where they had began. "To think it's only been about a week." Joey said bending down to the base of the tree pulling out a pocket knife.

"What are you doing?" Seto asked raising an eyebrow. Joey didn't answer him instead he craved their names into the tree. Seto sighed. 'How childish.' But he grinned anyway.

Putting the knife away Joey stood up admiring his work. He jumped a little when he felt Seto's arm wrap around his waist as Seto rested his head on his shoulder a second.

"I love you…" Seto whispered in his ear licking it teasingly as his hand massaged Joey's abs through his shirt making Joey gasp and bit back a small moan. Seto chuckled against his neck kissing it lightly.

"Seto…" Joey whimpered. "Not" Seto's hand climbed up under his shirt making him whimper a little more. "here."

"Why not?" Seto whispered his other hand lightly touching his groin for a split second causing Joey to shudder.

"At least" Joey whimpered again as Seto's hands played lightly across his skin barely touching, teasing him. "behind…ah…the trees." Joey begged and to his surprise Seto released him and drug him into the trees once out of sight he caught Joey in a savage kiss pressing him into a tree.

The odd feeling Seto had was going haywire in his mind as his hands climbed under Joey's shirt wildly caressing his skin as they pulled his shirt up. 'I won't lose him. I won't forget.' His mind said resolutely as he kissed his way down Joey's neck nipping his adam's apple a little before pulling their shirts off and tossing them to the side as he lapped at his collar bone.

"Seto…" Joey moaned his own hands in Seto's hair as Seto circled one of his nipples his tongue flicking it slightly as a hand traced his muscles slowly and the other kneaded his ass. Finally taking the nipple into his mouth he bit it softly then sucked harshly. "Aahah" Joey moaned as one of Seto's hands massaged the growing bulge in his pants before finally unfastening his pants and pulling them down.

Releasing Joey's nipple Seto trailed down to Joey's boxers with his tongue mouthing the erection a little before removing the troublesome cloth. Seto smiled at how hard Joey was then without warning took as much as he could into his mouth.

"AH SETO!" Joey moaned his hips bucking as he clutched at Seto's hair.

Seto smirked bobbing up and down sucking softly as his tongue ran along the bottom and sides. Pulling out some lube he smeared some on his fingers before inserting one into Joey then a second and third scissoring them he picked up the pace.

"Seto" Joey moaned as he felt himself near release. "I'm"

Come shot into Seto's mouth. Seto swallowed before standing up and capturing Joey's lips while he lifted one of his legs. "Are you ready?" Seto asked only to receive a whimper. Smirking Seto slowly entered him grunting his name.

"AH" Joey cried as Seto found his prostrate immediately as he began to thrust in the pace slow and sensual as Seto's hands roamed over Joey's muscles, teasing a nipple with his mouth as he pumped Joey slowly in time with the thrusts. "Ah God…Seto…" Joey moaned trying to maintain control of his body as Seto wrapped Joey's leg around him pounding in even deeper. "Faster" Joey demanded.

Seto complied with a grunt. Releasing Joey's nipple he grabbed his chin pulling him into a passionate kiss their tongues colliding in a war of dominance. Finally needing air they pulled apart, their tongues still fighting slightly and they dove back in. Seto's free hand teased Joey's nipples a little before gripping his ass and pounding in as hard and fast as he could.

"Seto!" Joey moaned loudly even as he tried to bite it back as his back arched.

Pounding in again and again Seto pulled Joey into a mind blowing kiss as he felt Joey's body go rigid. With one last thrust Joey came causing Seto to come inside of him. Pulling out the two quickly dressed again as they heard voices.

"So this is where you were." Duke's voice sounded not far off.

"Yeah, we've been looking for Seto." Mokuba replied.

"Well I think he and Joey wanted to do something before they left." Duke said in an all too knowing voice. "Just don't forget the train leaves in an hour." Duke said walking off.

"Then we should get your stuff from the hotel." Akira smiled and Mokuba nodded grinning.

When they deemed it safe Joey and Seto made their way back to the hotel where they showered. It was soon time to leave.

Akira saw them off at the station. "Don't forget me Mokuba." Akira hugged him her head on his shoulder. "I'll write."

"Okay." Mokuba hugged her back. "But it's not like I could forget you, what with your evil glare?" Mokuba chided, though inside he was already missing her. Smiling into his shoulder she hugged him a little to tight. "Okay! I'll be sure to write you too." She let him go smiling.

"Don't forget about the pictures, be sure to send copies." Duke reminded her as he drew her into a hug making her squirm as he kissed her forehead. "Aww be nice. I taught you everything you know." Duke whined.

"Whatever." Akira snorted getting free. Though to herself she had to admit she was thankful for that.

Getting on the train they all waved her goodbye as it took off. Seto had a whole two carts to himself so the gang was allowed to use one while Seto, Joey, and Mokuba had the other.

Sitting next to Seto, Joey got comfortable using his lap as a pillow, curling up over the tow seats. It wasn't long before he could barely keep his eyes open.

"I love you, Joey." Seto whispered in his ear licking it lightly.

Joey rolled to his back to face Seto whispering. "I love you too, Seto."

Seto smiled bending down capturing his lips in a passionate kiss putting all his love into it as a hand trailed over Joey's chest and up under his shirt.

Joey gasped. "Your hand's cold."

"Well then should I stop?" Seto stopped his hand.

"No." Joey smiled running a hand over Seto's shirt as Seto resumed his slow climb up Joey's chest, receiving a few whimpers as he went. His eyes fluttered closed as Seto reached his nipple pinching it.

"Can I join?" Duke asked smiling sweetly looking at them from the aisle.

Joey's eyes shot open and he sat up. "Duke?"

"What do you want Duke?" Seto remained calm and collected.

"Well I was going ask if you'd like to play cards, but now…I think I'd rather join you." Duke smiled.

Joey pulled his shirt back down turning red.

'He is so cute!' Duke felt like jumping on Joey and ravishing him.

"If you lay one finger on him…" Seto warned with a death glare.

"I'll take that as a no, but you brought it on yourselves." Duke turned and walked away followed by Mokuba.

"Dice-Boy has a point. I wouldn't want Mokuba to see that. It could scar him for life. But Dice-Boy's pushing it! Grrr!" 'Who does he think he is? Wanting to join!!' Joey thought angrily.

"Point taken." Seto frowned as Joey let out a yawn. "Tired?"

"A little." Joey smiled sheepishly.

Seto patted his lap inviting Joey to rest his head. And soon the both of them had been put to sleep by the movement of the train.

'I haven't seen Mai around. I hope she's not up to anything. If she hasn't already done it.' Duke thought worriedly.

"Duke it's your turn." Téa brought him from his thoughts.

"Sorry." Duke frowned.

"Worrying about Joey?" Yugi wondered.

"Yeah." Duke admitted.

"I'm a little worried too. What if this is just a game to Kaiba?" Tristan asked.

"I don't think so." Duke replied to frowns.

"It's not a game, Big Brother really cares for Joey." Mokuba smiled.

"But then why are you worried, Duke?" Yugi inquired.

"Well Mai's in love with Joey and when he turned her down she looked like she might do anything to get Joey." Duke reasoned.

"Yeah, whenever she see them together she gets scary. But would Mai really do something to break they apart?" Téa wondered.

"You know how Mai gets when there's something she wants." Duke stated and they nodded in agreement.

Not long after passing the city limit Kaiba woke up. He was startled to find a golden haired Wheeler sleeping on his lap. A new feeling arose while Kaiba looked down at him. 'What is this?' Kaiba felt something stir as he examined Wheeler. 'What's going on? Why is Wheeler sleeping on my lap?' Raising his hand to wake him he felt a pang travel through his body. 'This feeling…It's loss. But what will I lose?' Kaiba was confused but decided to wake him anyway by shaking him gently.

Joey let out a yawn as he sat up rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "Oh are we there?"

"No, but what do you think you're doing, Wheeler?" Kaiba's icy voice asked.

Joey looked at him more than a little confused and hurt. "Huh? What's wrong Seto?"

Kaiba gave Joey a death glare. "Who gave you permission to use my first name?" He asked in a voice as cold and harsh as the artic wind. Inside though Kaiba felt that wind whipping around his heart.

'I should have known. He was just toying with me! That bastard!' "You did." Joey's voice croaked and his eyes watered.

"I did no such thing. Why would I, Seto Kaiba, allow an unintelligent whelp like you to use my first name?" Kaiba scowled though inside he felt his heart beginning to break, something he had never felt before.

"I see, so you were just toying with me. Something to pass the time, huh?" Joey shot as fought back his tears.

Kaiba felt his heart being sliced to pieces by each word. He found himself wanting to wrap his arms around the boy and deny everything. But he couldn't. "That's not what I said." Kaiba gave him an almost confused look. "What is going on here? Because I honestly don't know."

"What do you mean you bastard?! You're the one who toyed with me. I should have known it was all lies! Ahh" 'How could I have been so stupid?' Joey thought standing.

Each and every word cut a fresh and painful wound in Kaiba's heart. 'How can what he's saying effect me this much? Why do I want to take away all of his pain? What's wrong with me?' Kaiba thought totally confused. "What are you talking about Wheeler?"

"Fine pretend not to know! That's how it was going to be originally." Joey turned and stormed to the door. Looking over his shoulder he whispered just loud enough for Kaiba to hear. "I hate you, Seto Kaiba." A tear flew off his face as he left.

Watching Joey walk away Kaiba felt like his heart would break. Then hearing what Joey said it shattered, and as Joey left he felt the pieces fall around him.

Running through the cars, past his friends he didn't hear them calling as he rushed past. He didn't stop until he ran into someone. "I'm sorry." Joey didn't even look up.

"It's okay Joey." Mai smiled then frowned. "Joey are…are you crying?"

Duke caught up to him as Joey felt his cheeks which were indeed damp.

"What happened?" 'It worked? So why am I not happy?' Mai thought.

"Kaiba..K-Kaiba….he never meant it." Joey began to sob.

Duke put an arm around Joey turning him to cry on his shoulder as he embraced him. "What did you do Mai?" Duke accused.

"….I-I…" Mai couldn't deny it.

"So you can't deny it, huh?" Duke growled.

Mai hung her head. 'But I won't tell them what I did.'

"So are you going to tell us?" Duke pressured to no answer. "Then go away. We don't need the cause of this here to make things worse." Duke glared and Mai left and once she was out of sight Duke whispered. "Joey it's not Kaiba's fault, Mai did something."

"How can you be sure?" Joey questioned uncertainly.

"Kaiba wouldn't waste time or money on something he didn't care for." Duke said reassuringly. "Mai did something." Duke said again taking him back to the group.

Once back to the group Joey took a seat away from them where he fell asleep, more like cried himself to sleep. Duke explained everything to them and they were extremely disappointed in Mai and wanted to help but weren't sure how.

After hearing the story Mokuba went to check on Kaiba. He was in the same spot hugging his Blue-Eyes plushie.

"What's wrong?" Mokuba asked sitting next to him.

Kaiba heard him but ignored him, he felt empty inside. A tear ran down his check.

"Seto!" Mokuba fell around his brother's neck. 'He's suffering but he doesn't seem to know why. What did she do?'

Reaching Domino they all went their separate ways, except Yugi who accompanied Joey. Luckily he was doing a little better, mostly because he didn't like to show weakness with his tough guy rep. The next day would be a school day and Joey decided he was gonna skip.


	17. Chapter 17

**Only in Tokyo**

**Skitter160**

**Author's note:** _Sorry it took so long! You have no idea how hard it was to come up with this chapter! Please enjoy and Review!!!! Now on with the story!!!_

Unfortunately, Yugi wouldn't let Joey skip school and he ended up being dragged to school with him since he had stayed at his house. It wasn't a pleasant sleep over what with Joey crying himself to sleep after complaining about Kaiba and cursing Mai. Poor Yugi had to listen to it all and try to comfort Joey.

When they reached the classroom Kaiba was already there, as well as most of the class, typing on his laptop as usual and from the aura he was emanating you could tell he was in bad mood. Walking past him to his desk Joey didn't notice Kaiba look up from his typing and see who had walked past him. Joey did his best to ignore the fact that Kaiba even existed.

Looking up Kaiba wasn't surprised to see Wheeler headed to his desk. What surprised him was the fact he couldn't take his eyes off him. 'What's wrong with me?' He thought as he vaguely remembered something about the golden haired boy. 'His hair reminds me of a mangy mutt.' His evil aura lightened a little as he watched Joey all the way to his seat. Then upon realizing he was watching he returned to his gaze to his screen. Just then the door slid open and Duke walked in.

Duke saw Kaiba's grim aura and noticed that he was glancing at Joey every few seconds. Walking up to Joey's desk he wrapped an arm around Joey's shoulder. "Hey Joey!" He said loudly and swore if looks could kill he would be dead twenty times over from Kaiba's death glare, it was even worse than Akira's as Kaiba's aura turned deadly.

'That's my Mutt!' Kaiba heard somewhere in the back of his mind but it was muffled and unclear.

"Hey Duke." Joey said as happily as he could waving his arm off his shoulder causing Kaiba to lessen his glare a little. "So you start today?" Joey said looking up at him.

Kaiba looked back at his screen typing more as he tried to figure out why he got angry when Duke put his arm around Wheeler and what it was that his mind had said. 'What was it?' He tried to recall but it was too muffled to understand.

As class started and Devlin was seated next to Wheeler, Kaiba found that he couldn't help but glance up at Wheeler every two minutes and glare at Duke every five minutes as he sat rolling a dice in his hand while discreetly watching Wheeler. Kaiba didn't notice the anger that was building up inside of him until he noticed that he was pressing the keys harder than he should. He quickly stopped pounding the keys glad that no one had noticed, or so he thought.

Duke had been watching Kaiba for a few moments from the corner of his eye after hearing an unusual amount of noise coming from his keyboard. Seeing the anger in his eyes he wondered what was causing it. Just then the teacher called on him and he was unable to see him look at Joey and suddenly lighten up a little.

As the school day dragged on Joey was barely able to keep from breaking down at the sight of Kaiba in class and in the halls. It was now lunch and Joey wasn't as eager as usual to eat as he sat with his friends. Looking at his food he almost passed it to Tristan until Yugi spoke up.

"Joey you need to eat. I mean think about it…" Yugi was surprised when Kaiba spoke up as he was passing.

"You think this Mutt can think?" Kaiba sneered but something inside him was off as he looked at Joey, something was warm inside.

"Shut up Kaiba!" Joey spat as he stood up about to take a swing at him.

"Joey." Duke's hand caught Joey's fist before it collided with Kaiba's jaw.

Joey tensed up as he looked into Kaiba's eyes, they showed his confusion but not disdain like it normally did when they had fought instead it was almost as if he didn't know him.

Looking into Joey's eyes Kaiba felt something inside him wrench as he saw the hurt in them. Turning Kaiba walked away in confusion leaving the gang to watch him in confusion.

Suddenly Joey's knees hit the floor and he was almost in tears. "Joey!" Duke was at his side instantly comforting the tortured blonde.

Hearing Joey's name called in such concern Kaiba couldn't help but look back and the sight of Joey on his knees almost in tears had him wanting to run back and shove Duke away taking Joey in his arms. Shaking his head he continued to his table where he sat down and went over his odd emotions but he found he couldn't as his eyes drifted to where Duke was helping Joey up and leading him to the door. 'My Mutt!' A part of Kaiba growled but it went unheard by his mind as Duke wrapped an arm around him causing him to glare harshly at the other company owner.

Meanwhile Yugi and the others were looking on in worry as the cafeteria was wrung with whispers of the event.

Returning to his thoughts Kaiba tried to recall what had possessed him to even taunt Wheeler to begin with what history of interaction did they have? He couldn't recall any. 'That's odd.' He thought as he tried to remember any interaction with Wheeler other than being in the same class. He couldn't recall any at all. 'So why did I even speak to him?' Kaiba wondered.

'You love him!' A voice cried out in the back of his mind as loud as it could, but it was muffled and barely audible to Kaiba and thus went unnoticed but not unheard.

Kaiba instead placed his actions on the fact the blonde was one of the dumbest in the class and thus was not capable of thought. 'But that doesn't explain your reaction.' His mind reminded him. So he chalked it up to lack of sleep since he wasn't able to sleep well last night with his tossing and turning as a feeling of loneliness crept into his dreams. When he woke up he was hugging a pillow and at the opposite end of the bed.

As Duke lead Joey out of the cafeteria and to the bathroom he wasn't surprised to sense Kaiba glaring at him. 'What did Mai do?' Duke thought not for the first time that day. 'Kaiba still seems to notice Joey…Wait Kaiba didn't pick on Joey at all today…Could she have made him forget Joey?' Duke noticed they were lost and looked over at Joey. He was gone. 'Where did he go?' That's when he noticed he was standing in front of a door. Peeking inside he saw Joey standing in front of a painting. Coming up beside him he noted the painting was the one Yugi had bragged on Joey about. "So this is yours?"

Joey nodded solemnly as he looked at the painting. "He doesn't remember me does he?" Joey whispered as tears began to fall down his cheeks and his knees started to feel weak.

"I don't think so." Duke whispered softly wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

Wiping away his tears Joey turned to Duke. "Then I'll have to make him remember." Joey's voice cracked and he lost his resolve as he remembered how things were. "But how? I can't go back to the way things were…" Joey sniffled.

"I know." Duke patted his shoulder. "We'll think of something." He smiled as the bell rang. "Want to get out of here?" Duke asked pointing out the window to his car.

"Hell yeah!" Joey cheered sounding almost like his old self as he looked at the convertible. "Can we drive with the top down?" He asked happily.

"Sure." Duke smiled leading Joey out to his car. "So where do you want to go?"

"But I'm broke." Joey faltered at the door of the red convertible.

"That's fine it's on me." Duke smiled happily as he got in followed by Joey. Putting the top down he started the engine. "So where to?"

"Um…" Joey thought a moment. "Well I'm not too hungry…" Joey started and his stomach growled making him blush.

"You shouldn't starve yourself." Duke told him pulling out of the parking place heading to Burger World.

Meanwhile back in class Yugi was a little worried when Joey and Duke hadn't come to class. A cell phone went off, well vibrated loudly and Yugi looked at Tristan.

"Duke took Joey to Burger world." Tristan whispered to his friend making him sigh in relief. "Says that they're skipping the rest of school." Tristan added.

Yugi nodded, though he wasn't happy he knew that it would help Joey. Looking back at Kaiba Yugi was surprised to see he wasn't typing but instead was staring at Joey's empty desk, but it was only for a second.

Kaiba was surprised when he noticed the Mutt was missing. So surprised he had actually stopped working for a minute. Looking back at his screen he shook his head and continued to work. Finishing quickly he had a little free time and decided he would look over his files from his trip. He was surprised to find one labeled contract. Opening it he was surprised to find it was a contract for an assistant. 'Who did I make this for?' A memory of a pen moving over the bottom line crossed him mind along with golden hair. 'I'll have to look for it.' He sighed as he caught himself looking at Joey's empty desk again.

Joey ate all of one burger before trying to claim he was full, but was belied by his growling stomach. Duke sighed as he looked at Joey. "Just eat." Duke said pushing another burger toward him. Joey smiled weakly before picking up the burger and eating it slowly. "You know not eating won't help anything." Duke said quietly.

"I know that." Joey said sullenly. "But it makes me feel better."

"No it doesn't." Duke replied. "It makes you hungry."

Joey chuckled a little. "I guess it does."

After eating Joey had Duke drop him off at home where he pulled out a canvas and began to sketch. Painting had always been a way of release for Joey so as he sat sketching an outline he began to feel better if only a little bit.


	18. Chapter 18

**Only in Tokyo**

**Skitter160**

**Author's note:** _Well you guys lucked out! I updated twice! LOL anyway please enjoy and review...would like to know if i lost my edge LOL!_

Waking up Joey rolled over in bed to look at his alarm clock and groaned, it read five o'clock in the morning. He wasn't supposed to be up for another hour and a half. Turning over defiantly he tried to go back to sleep. With another groan he realized he was totally awake and would not be able to get back to sleep. Getting up he grabbed his uniform then paused looking at. 'If I go I'll surely see him there…But if I don't go Yugi will get mad…' That's when he recalled that were getting their paintings back in art. "I guess I'll go." Joey sighed heading towards the shower.

Meanwhile at the Kaiba mansion Kaiba was up sitting on his desk looking over a contract. 'When did I make this with the Mutt?' Kaiba tried to recall anytime he had spent with the Mutt. 'Tokyo…It must have been in Tokyo…' Reading through the contract he saw that he had supplied the Mutt with a laptop and was also going to supply a cell phone, it also stated that he would take care of Joey's other job, he seemed to remember doing that already. 'So now to figure out when he'll start.' Kaiba made some calls making arrangements for Joey's office to be set up by the time school was over. 'Now all that's left is to confront the Mutt.' Kaiba thought as he began typing looking at the time he thought. 'I wonder if he's even awake yet.' Shaking his head Kaiba was confused why he had even thought that.

Reaching the classroom at his usual time Joey was happy to find he was alone. Sitting down he began to work on his English homework. He was so busy trying to figure out how to translate the word prevalent into English he didn't notice as the door slid open and someone walked in. It wasn't until they set their things down that Joey took notice. Turning around he paled seeing Kaiba there. 'Great what am I supposed to do? Does he even remember me.' Joey felt his eyes begin to water as he watched Kaiba set down his brief case.

"Wheeler" Kaiba said after setting his brief case down. "There is a matter we must discuss."

Joey gave him a confused and hurt look as he nodded.

Seeing the hurt in Joey's eyes Kaiba felt a tight pain in his chest, but ignoring it he opened his brief case withdrawing the document. "This contract…" Kaiba started but was cut off by Joey's gasp as things clicked in his mind.

'If he remembered he would have gotten rid of that!' Joey thought with a slimmer of hope. 'So I need to make him remember.'

Kaiba was about to snap Joey's head off when he stopped himself at seeing the pleased look on Joey's face. "Anyway Wheeler" Kaiba continued after a moment. "This contract states that you are to be my new assistant." Kaiba pulled something else from his brief case and started towards Joey. "Which means this is yours." He handed Joey a green cell phone. "It's your favorite color right?" Kaiba asked as Joey took it nodding. 'What was that about?' He berated himself mentally. 'It doesn't matter if it's his favorite color or not! Wait how did I know it is?' Kaiba hid his inner thoughts as he told Joey more about the phone. "My cell number is the first number in your phone followed by the mansion and then the driver. You are not to give out any of those numbers." 'Now that I think about it why does he need the mansion's number?' Kaiba brushed it off as a minor detail that would be dealt with later. "You may use the phone however you wish, but it is first and foremost a work phone. So when I call you are to pick up immediately."

"So I can use it to call Yugi?" Joey asked skeptically. 'Kaiba's being nice…'

"…Yes." Kaiba scowled. 'Why am I letting him use a work phone for whatever he wants?' Kaiba asked himself. 'It's so that he doesn't bug the driver for conversation.' He reasoned. "Now do you know how to use it?" Kaiba asked.

Shaking his head Joey was reeling with all the new information he had just gained. It was then that the door slid open and Duke walked in.

Duke was in the middle of greeting Joey when he saw Kaiba was there. Looking from Joey to Kaiba he quickly decided to go to Joey's side. "Something wrong Joey?" He asked eyeing Kaiba.

"No." Joey was looking at Kaiba like a puppy who wants to be held.

Noticing the look in Joey's eyes Kaiba was surprised at how much he wanted to be the one holding him. But instead he glared at Duke who had his arm around Joey's shoulder.

'That's MY MUTT!' A voice cried in the back of his mind but it went unheard as Kaiba handed the contract to Joey.

"You start today after school. Meet me at the drive." Kaiba turned and began to walk away. "Oh and if you have questions about your phone meet me at lunch." Kaiba smirked as he left the classroom with a blushing Joey behind him.

"What's this?" Duke asked taking the contract. "And what does he mean start today? And what phone?" Skimming the contract Duke sighed. "I see."

"He doesn't remember me." Joey said confidently.

"How do you know?" Duke questioned.

"Or this contract would have been voided." Joey said snatching it back and holding it close to him along with his phone.

"Knowing Kaiba you might be wrong." Duke warned him but Joey was already in his seat trying to figure out his phone.

It wasn't long before the whole group knew about the contract and the encounter that morning. Yugi was the only one that completely believed Kaiba wasn't trying to deceive Joey. As class began Joey was still trying to figure out how to text and input phone numbers. By art class he had accomplished getting Yugi's number into the phone.

"So how do you think you guys did on the paintings?" Tristan asked Yugi and Téa gave him a weak smile while Joey smiled slightly. "Oh come on! It can't be that bad. Especially not yours Joey! You're sure to get an A."

"But that won't bring up my grade any." Joey reminded him.

"True." Tristan frowned. And true enough Joey did get an A, but it only moved his grade from an F to a D for the moment.

Watching Joey and his friends during art class Kaiba spotted Joey's painting. 'I've seen this before……' But try as he might he could just barely recall where and the importance of the tails. 'Those are our soul cards…so why is mine used?' Kaiba recalled his rivalry with Yugi but he never remembered Wheeler being there. Dismissing it as paranoia he let it be.

As lunch rolled around Joey still hadn't figured out his phone. "Guys I'll be right back." Joey told his friends as he headed towards Kaiba's table. "Hey Moneybags" Joey said as he approached.

Kaiba looked up with a lost look on his face. 'Moneybags?' Shaking his head slightly he glared at Joey a little, but seeing Joey's hurt expression he couldn't keep it up. "What is it?" Kaiba asked as Joey sat down in front of him. "Do you need help with your phone?"

Joey smiled sheepishly and nodded. Kaiba couldn't help but smirk a little. Joey took out the phone and handed it to Kiaba. "I can't figure out how to add numbers and text." Joey confided.

"Ah." Kaiba quietly opened the phone and showed Joey how to do everything. "So Mutt…your painting…would you mind selling it?" Kaiba asked before he knew he had.

"I don't know who would want it." Joey gave him a down cast look. 'What's going on?'

"I was wanting to buy it." Kaiba again spoke without thinking. 'What's wrong with me? Usually I have more control than this.'

Joey gave Kaiba a hopeful look but saw that his eyes were clouded in confusion. "I don't really sell my work…" Joey smiled suddenly. "But if you want it you can have it."

"But it's surely worth…" Kaiba started unsure why he wasn't willing to take it.

"It's a gift." Joey smiled sadly. 'A gift from the heart.' "I'll give it to you after school so no one knows." Joey smiled getting up.

"Wait." Kaiba whispered. 'Again without thought!' He mentally berated himself. But suddenly a memory of loss crossed his mind and his heart froze.

"Huh?" Joey looked at him and couldn't bring himself to leave after seeing the abandoned look in Kaiba's eyes. Sitting back down Joey smiled. "You know Seto" Joey quickly covered his mouth standing to run away as Kaiba gave him an icy glare that's when Kaiba surprised him.

"Don't call me that at school." Kaiba hissed.

"Huh?" Joey gave him a confused look sitting back down. "Are you saying I can other places?" Joey pushed.

Kaiba thought a moment. "…Yes." 'Did I just give him permission to use my first name?' "But only when we are alone or at the office." Kaiba added. Joey smiled brightly and Kaiba thought he was going to die from the joy it brought him that he caused such a smile to appear on Joey's face. "Aren't you going to eat?" Kaiba asked noticing Joey hadn't had lunch.

"He…" Joey scratched the back of his head, he didn't have money for lunch after the trip.

"Here." Kaiba gave him half a sandwhich. " I don't plan to eat it anyway."

Joey took it questioningly but when Kaiba went back to work Joey ate it and continued to sit there and watch him. He noticed Kaiba didn't mind.

Looking over at Joey and Kaiba from their table Yugi's group was surprised to see Joey get up several times only to sit back down. They hoped it was because things were going well. Then when they saw Kaiba give Joey part of a sandwich they relaxed a little.

In the next class Tristan went to ask about it but Joey told him he really didn't know what was up with that. But he explained about Kaiba's memory loss and the group was a little more hopeful as school ended and Joey headed to meet Kaiba.

--------------------------------

NEXT TIME: Joey starts working for Kaiba! And not only that he gets his own office! Mokuba gets a letter from Akira, she's moving to Dominio to work for Kaiba as his Secretary! But will Kaiba remember Joey?

Sorry always wanted to do one of those....the real reason i did it is cause i spilt the chapter up lol


	19. Chapter 19

**Only in Tokyo**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Author: Skitter160**

**Author's note: Well hello again! It's been awhile, but not nearly as long as usual with me lol. Anyway here we are on chapter 19 and still going strong man am i shocked!!! I never expected this to go on this long...Oh well read and enjoy! please review! it makes me work faster lol.**

Carrying his painting with him Joey made his way to the drive in front of the school. Sighing he thought about how Kaiba would treat him in an office setting. Spotting the limo he wasn't surprised to see Kaiba there briefcase in hand. Walking up to him Joey smiled weakly and to his surprise Kaiba gave him a look of almost approval. "So uh…" Joey wasn't sure what to say or to do let alone when Kaiba opened the limo door. So he stood there confused.

"Get in Mutt." Kaiba ordered softly and Joey obeyed getting into the limo. Getting in behind him Kaiba smirked to see how nervous his Mutt was. "Never been in a limo before?" Kaiba asked as he closed the door.

Shaking his head Joey allowed himself to look around a little not wanting to make Kaiba mad.

"I remember my first limo ride." Kaiba said softly as he looked out the window and the limo started to move.

Joey saw the sorrow and miserable memories reflected in Kaiba's face, although it really only looked like he was thinking. 'I wonder what happened in that ride to cause such a face.'

Kaiba looked back at Joey his eye's a steely blue. "When we get to the office I will show you where you will be working and test your skills before I decide your work load." Kaiba said in a very business like voice before adding. "You may decorate your office as you wish, just tell me what you would like it to look like." 'That's not what I meant to say.' Kaiba reprimanded himself not for the first time that day. After Joey nodded his understanding Kaiba went on. "Did you bring your laptop with you?"

"No" Joey shook his head.

"I see." Kaiba thought a moment. "Alright then today I will teach you the programs and tomorrow you will bring your computer and I will install the software you'll need." Just then they stopped in front of a school and a blur was seen coming at them. Opening the door Kaiba stepped out to allow his brother to embrace him. "Come on Mokuba." Kaiba said ushering his little brother into the limo.

"Hey Mokuba!" Joey smiled cheerfully as he entered the limo.

"Hi Joey." Mokuba shot Kaiba a questioning glance.

"He's my new assistant." Kaiba said reentering the limo and Mokuba nodded giving Joey an apologetic look as Kaiba retrieved something from his briefcase. "I've also decided upon a new secretary." Kaiba said looking over the forms. "I think you'll be rather pleased with this one." Kaiba said since the last one had done nothing but bother Mokuba and try to baby him.

"Oh?" Mokuba eyed his brother.

Joey felt a little confused and decided it was best just to listen.

"Yes, her name is Ms. Suzuki." Kaiba handed Mokuba the forms and smirked at Mokuba's wide grin. There on the page was a picture of Ms. Suzuki and her daughter Akira Suzuki. "She starts Friday." Kaiba stated taking the forms back and tucking them away.

Mokuba couldn't contain his smile as they entered Kaiba Corp.

Joey had been here at least once for a school field trip but it had certainly changed since then. There were big chandeliers that weren't quite classic with the blue crystals cut in circles. The main lobby was very business like and bare while to the side there was a carpeted lounge like area with a few plush blue couches and chairs. Off to one side you could see elevators and a door for the stairs. Behind the receptionist's huge island desk there were two halls leading to offices. At the desk a woman with blonde hair and a pink dress suit was talking on the phone and Joey guessed it wasn't business from the way she sat up straight and whispered when she saw Kaiba quickly ending her call.

Kaiba nodded for Joey to follow him as he walked over to the woman. "Are private calls allowed Ms. Aido?" Kaiba whispered dangerously.

"No ." The woman barely had the courage to look at his chin.

"Then don't let me catch you again." Kaiba hissed before walking away leaving a very shocked employee behind.

'That was odd.' Mokuba noted. 'Usually he'd have fired her, the instant she replied.' Mokuba looked at Joey. 'He must have a good influence on him.'

Reaching the private elevator behind the desk Kaiba pushed the button and waited. As they waited Kaiba explained the rules of the office. "You are not to disturb me while I am working. If you need me for something knock on my door, if you do not receive an answer in about a minute I am busy and not to be disturbed." Kaiba went on to explain the basics of the office as they rode up in the elevator.

Arriving on the top floor Joey looked around to see it was much like the lobby except the two doors to each side. Pointing to the left Mokuba told Joey. "That's my game room. If you need me I'll be there." He said as he walked away towards it.

Pointing to the right Kaiba told Joey that was the files room where the normal office things they might need were located. Kaiba then lead Joey past the secretary to the offices beyond. There was a wide sitting area before a set of dark double doors. "That is my office." Kaiba said then turning to the right he pointed to a dark door leading into another office. "This will be your office." He said slowly. Joey looked at the door in a confused way as Kaiba opened the door.

Inside Joey was surprised to see a huge office that was about as big as his kitchen and living room combined. He could only gape as he stepped inside. The walls were an off white and lined with a few filing cabinets and bookshelves. In the middle there stood a huge red cherry desk with a green swivel chair behind it and two plush matching green chairs in front. Behind the desk there was a large screen. Looking around Joey noticed places he could hang things and going over to the desk he saw that there were office supplies inside the drawers which were partially open. Looking back at Kaiba he gaped. Everything was green. That's when saw the painting that was hung by the door. It was Kaiba's work for sure, it was black dragon resembling Red Eyes. Smiling widely Joey took a seat in the swivel chair spinning around a little before landing back on Kaiba who was looking at him with a rather amused smirk.

"Is it to your liking?" Kaiba asked not sure why he done so. Hell he wasn't sure why he had made sure that everything in the room that could be green was. Then there was that painting…He wasn't sure why or when he had painted it but it seemed to suit Joey so he had made sure it was in his office. "It was short notice to have it arranged so if there is anything you would like to have in here…" Kaiba started.

"It's wonderful!" Joey cut him off as he stood smiling. Joey looked around one more time and knew that he would bring some paintings to hang but he wasn't going to ask for more from Kaiba. He was surprised enough to see all this. Just then a woman of a laid back motherly nature came up behind Kaiba and whispered in his ear.

"Hmm. Thank you." Kaiba shooed them away. "It seems that Ms. Suzuki is here." Kaiba said turning and walking away motioning Joey to follow him as he headed to the main lobby of their offices.

In the waiting room they saw a humble woman with long brown hair wearing a blue business suit sitting on one of the couches her warm blue eyes looked to be a little downcast, she was clearly American. Seeing Kaiba she immediately rose bowing. "Mr. Kaiba."

"You're here early Ms. Suzuki." Kaiba said slowly but was suddenly surprised as two arms were thrown around his waist.

"AKIRA" Ms. Suzuki scolded standing up to glare at her daughter. "I'm sorry Mr. Kaiba she insisted she come." Her eyes told a different story.

"It's quite alright." Kaiba said surprising everyone. "What's wrong Akira?" Kaiba asked as he gently pushed her away to look at her face.

Her electric green eyes had seemed to sizzle out a little as a tear escaped them. "Seto" She started but was cut off.

"Akira Fay Suzuki!" Her Mother warned trying to stop her daughter from angering Kaiba, instead it only earned a glare from Kaiba.

"Go on Akira." Kaiba said.

"It's terrible!" She cried. "Our house…Our new home…" A new tear ran down her cheek. "It's been burned." Seeing Kaiba and Joey's confused faces she calmed down a little and explained. "We were going to move into a new home here but when we arrived at our new house it was in ashes. Luckily we came before our stuff but now we have no where to go here." She said wiping away her tears. "It's okay we'll figure something out it's just we may not be able to stay here." A new tear fell down her cheek as she thought of Mokuba and the way they had all accepted her.

Just then Mokuba emerged from his room and was about to go to Kaiba's office when he heard sniffling. Looking over in the direction of the sniffling he was shocked and then he saw it was Akira sniffling and he rushed over hugging her. "Akira" Mokuba smiled faintly. "Don't worry." She turned into his embrace hugging him tightly.

"I don't want to move back." She whispered. "I want to stay with my new friends."

It was then that the glaring Ms. Suzuki understood her daughter's motives. "We'll figure something out Akira." She said softly touching her daughter's head.

Kaiba thought a moment then motioned Ms. Suzuki to his office. "We should discuss this." He said as she looked at him confused then followed him in understanding. Reaching his office he went in followed by Ms. Suzuki then closed the door.

"I'm sorry about Akira." Ms. Suzuki bowed lowly before Kaiba.

"…" Kaiba said nothing as he thought a moment. "When will your things be arriving?" Kaiba asked quietly as he bid her rise.

"Tomorrow." Ms. Suzuki answered just as quietly.

"I see." Kaiba thought a moment. 'There is that one property that I have been meaning to sell.' He thought about the house he had acquired recently from his now deceased chairman who had no family and was devoted to the company. "Tell the movers to bring your belongings here." Kaiba took out a pen and wrote an address on a piece of paper handing it to her as she stood there wide eyed.

"What's this?" She asked taking the paper as he handed it to her looking at it she noticed it was an address. She recalled driving past it on the way to their new house. It had been a two story house that looked to be well kept and homely.

"This house will do." Kaiba reasoned. "It is also fully furnished."

"I can't accept this." Ms. Suzuki said handing the paper back.

"I need a new secretary." He said in a cool tone that held no room for argument.

"But how can I pay you back?" Ms. Suzuki questioned.

"No need." Kaiba smirked. "I will collect what you paid to rent that duplex that burned down from the owner and you will pay me rent every two months for as long as you stay there." Kaiba explained. "Does that work?"

Ms. Suzuki's head was reeling here was Seto Kaiba offering her a better deal than the duplex had been as well as hiring her to work for him. Where was the cold hearted CEO?

Just then Akira and Mokuba burst through the door where they had been listening with Joey standing behind them a shocked look on his face.

"We should do it Mom!" Akira smiled and Mokuba nodded smiling beside her.

Ms. Suzuki smiled then glared. "Akira Fay what are you doing eavesdropping?" She scolded with a glare that was a match for Akira's. She now turned to Kaiba and bowed once more. "I'm sorry about my daughter's behavior." She shot Akira a glare.

"It's quite alright." Mokuba said joining his brother and motioning Ms. Suzuki to rise, as Joey finally entered the room coming up and ruffling Akira's hair. "Seto and I happened to meet her in Tokyo." He said smiling.

"See I told you Mom." Akira smiled happily as Joey ruffled her hair. "Hey Joey, when did you start working here?" Akira saw the sad look in his eyes and the warning look Mokuba was giving her and decided she ask for more details later.

"Just today actually." Joey smiled weakly his eyes resting on Kaiba who was looking at Ms. Suzuki.

"I see." Ms. Suzuki smiled radiantly. "Then we should be going so that Mr. Kaiba can train you." She said to Joey smiling as she headed towards the door with Akira in tow.

"Akira do you want to play awhile?" Mokuba offered hopefully.

Akira looked at her Mother who nodded. "I suppose if it's alright with Mr. Kaiba." Ms. Suzuki smiled.

"May I Seto?" Akira asked giving him a puppy look along with Mokuba.

Sighing Seto nodded. "But please do not interrupt me as I train Wheeler." He said as the two ran off towards Mokuba's game room.

Ms. Suzuki smiled slightly as she saw her daughter having fun with another person and not a computer. Turning to Kaiba she had to know. "Mr. Kaiba." She started and waited for him to nod to continue. "Why was my daughter using your first name?"

Joey cringed and chuckled at the memory as Seto simply answered her. "I gave her permission in Tokyo." His face took on a look of thought as he remembered someone being there with him other than Mokuba but he couldn't recall who. Dismissing it he went on. "If you would like to stay I'm sure Ms. Ino would be happy to show around the office and it's workings, since you are already here."

"If it is alright with you I'd like to visit the house and arrange things first." Ms. Suzuki answered.

"Very well." I will have my driver lead the way for you and help you with anything you need." Kaiba called one of his drivers and instructed him on what to do. "If there is anything you do not like within the house let him know and it will be removed later." Kaiba tried to remember what the inside of the house looked like but failed as he caught Joey looking at him almost beaming. And for some reason this made him want to smile. Instead he turned his eyes away and continued to instruct Ms. Suzuki on where to meet the driver.

As Ms. Suzuki left the office Joey smiled brightly at Kaiba saying something he thought he would never say concerning Kaiba, but then again a lot of things had changed in Tokyo, if only Kaiba could remember them. "That was very generous of you." Instead of the glare he thought he would receive he got a confused look.

"It was, wasn't it?" Kaiba said lowly. "But it needed to be done." He said a little louder. "I can't take the mothering of Ms. Ino any longer." He reasoned even though he knew that actually had nothing to do with it.

"Are you saying if it hadn't been Akira and her Mother you still would have helped?" Joey pushed the topic a little.

"…" Kaiba gave Joey a glare instead of an answer then grinned evilly as he walked towards his desk. "Let's get started." He said pulling out his laptop and motioning Joey over.

Meanwhile in Mokuba's game room Akira was exclaiming over Mokuba's games. "You're so lucky!" Akira exclaimed when she saw it, but this made Mokuba frown. Looking at Mokuba thoughtfully she grinned. "That's not what I meant." She said pointing to the stuff she smiled faintly. "Stuff is good and all, but I meant that you have a brother."

Mokuba smiled a little and agreed happily. "So you don't have any siblings?" He asked as they sat down on the big lush couch set before the gigantic flat screen TV.

"No." Akira smiled faintly. "I once looked at Duke as an older brother." She smiled sadly at the memory.

"But you seemed to hate him in Tokyo." Mokuba noted.

"Well that was after the incident." Akira saw his confused looked and decided to explain. "Well last year Duke fired my Mom and tried to take me away from her, since she was a single parent and had no source for income. This was his plan to make me his heir." Akira stopped smiling and frowned. "I'm not sure what all the details are exactly about the way things worked out. But Duke lost the case because Mom's a kick ass lawyer as well." She smiled happily. "I think it could also be because of the support money my Dad was sending us. But either way Duke lost the case and I ended up resenting him, because after she was fired my Mom had to work for my Dad which was not made easy by the fact he would only hire her as an office clerk. So she was continuously scanning for a job and complaining about the way everyone treated her. Since the company my Dad owns was once hers, until they made a merger with my Dad's company and he took control then tossed us aside for a younger woman." Akira's glare was aimed at the TV and Mokuba was surprised it hadn't exploded yet.

"Make you his heir?" Mokuba asked curiously.

"Oh well around the time he tried to do that he had caught me helping his employees with their work, well more like doing it while they weren't there. So he taught what to do. Then he tried to pull that…" Akira fell silent as Mokuba looked at her in shock. "I was bored." She sighed. 'This is why no one likes me. They think I'm a liar.'

"That's soo cool!" Mokuba squealed. "I'm only able to do so much of the work Seto tried to teach me but I just can't do it."

"You mean you don't think I'm lying?" Akira asked shyily.

"No, of course not." Mokuba smiled widely. "Why would you lie?"

"I don't know…" She thought about it a minute and could think of no good reason to lie about it.

"See." Mokuba handed her a controller. "I bet I'll kick your ass at this fighting game though."

"You're on!" Akira smiled as the game loaded up.

Back in Kaiba's office Joey was showing Kaiba what he had been taught in Tokyo as he watched with a businessman's eye. Joey was moving along quite nicely at a pretty quick pace.

'Who taught him this?' Kaiba wondering seeing him breeze through the first work he was given. "Where did you learn to use these programs?" Kaiba wondered aloud.

"You taught me in Tokyo." Joey said without stopping. "After we bought my laptop."

Kaiba slightly remembered teaching Joey to use the programs but he couldn't quite remember what had happened other than teaching him. Shaking the thoughts away he spotted an error and pointed it out explaining the problem. Once Joey fixed the problem he decided he would give him harder work. Things went on like this for about three hours before Kaiba decided Joey had done enough. "Tomorrow be sure to bring your laptop to school, I'll add the programs you'll need for your work on to it." Kaiba said closing his laptop and putting it away. "For now why don't we get you acquainted with the building." He suggested as he led Joey out of his office and towards Mokuba's room.

"This is Mokuba's game room as he said earlier right?" Joey asked and Kaiba nodded as he opened the door to find a racing game displayed on the screen and you could see Mokuba and Akira's heads on the couch.

"Mokuba" Kaiba called and the game paused. "I will be showing Joey around the building then we will be leaving for the day."

Mokuba was taken aback but Kaiba could not see his surprised expression as he agreed. "Okay Seto, we'll be ready when you get back." He told his brother. 'That's odd we've only been here a few hours, we usually stay until late into the night.' Letting it go Mokuba turned back to the game not wanting to bore Akira.

Leading Joey to the elevator Kaiba explained what each floor held that was important to him. "The floor below us is made of conference rooms and a few offices of the senior staff." Entering the elevator Kaiba motioned Joey to follow him.

Joey couldn't help but look away as Kaiba looked at the door, his heart beating rather quickly. 'Had we been in Tokyo…' He stopped his thoughts there before he began to get depressed. 'No I will make him remember!' He thought instead.

Watching Joey from the corner of his eye Kaiba wasn't sure why he was doing so. But he found that he couldn't stop watching, though he could not bring himself to look away from the door as well. The elevator landed and the door opened revealing an office like setting though the offices were smaller and in the middle there was a large cut off room. "This is the conference room." Kaiba told him motioning to the large room, all of the staff was rather surprised that Seto Kaiba was showing someone around but they remained silent. The tour went on like this for about an hour until Joey's mind was reeling with all the information as they reached the top floor once again.

As the elevator opened they saw Mokuba and Akira waiting for them on the couches. Proceeding to Kaiba's office they grabbed their things and the four made their way to the lobby. Mokuba was not the only one surprised to Kaiba leaving early, but not one person said a thing about it, other than the receptionist who told him good evening as they left the building.

"Akira do you need to call your Mom?" Joey asked her as they left the lobby.

"No need." Kaiba smirked. "I already did."

"Thank you Seto, Mokuba, and Joey!" Akira smiled brightly as she saw her Mom waiting for her outside in a small silver car. "I'll see you at school tomorrow Mokuba!" She called over her shoulder as she rushed to her Mom's car waving.

Kaiba and Joey smiled as Mokuba blushed a little; once Akira was gone he turned to the chuckling Joey and glared.

"Don't worry Mokuba." Joey said waving his hands in front of him. "We won't tell her." He chuckled at the bigger blush on Mokuba's cheeks.

"Let's go." Kaiba said as the limo pulled up to them. Joey just stood there as Mokuba climbed inside. "What are you waiting for Mutt?" Kaiba snapped motioning for him to get in the limo and climbed in after him.

That's when it registered. 'Kaiba will see where I live……' Joey quickly tried to turn around and get out but saw Kiaba climbing in.

"Settle down Mutt." Kaiba said as he situated himself next to him while Mokuba sat across from them. "I'm not going to let you walk." He said knowing Joey's thoughts. "So you might as well tell me where you live."

Joey gave Kaiba a defeated look before settling down and informing Kaiba of his address, it never occurred to him to give one a few blocks away or anything.

Having the address Kaiba then pressed a com button relaying the information to the driver who then proceeded to the address. The ride was filled with tension as Joey tried to keep his eyes off of Kaiba, Mokuba was doing his homework, and Kaiba was looking out the window.

Suddenly Joey found himself breaking the silence. "So Kaiba do you think I can take some paintings to hang in my office?" Joey quickly covered his mouth and prayed that Kaiba had not heard him.

Slowly turning to look at Joey, Kaiba thought a moment. "I don't see why not." He smirked to see Joey smile happily, suddenly he was taken aback by his own thoughts of liking Joey's smile. That was when the limo pulled to a stop in front of a shabby looking apartment building and Joey blushed as he saw Kaiba inspect it through the window. Before he could really say anything Joey was out of the limo and jogging up to his door waving to Mokuba in the backseat he was at his door unlocking it as the limo pulled away.

Opening his door he wasn't surprised to see three messages on his answering machine. Walking over to it he listened to them and couldn't help chuckling as his friend's frantic voices were asking him if he was okay, how work went, and if Kaiba had done anything. Picking up the phone he decided he would call Yugi first, they should all be at his Grandpa's shop anyway.

**Author's note: Next time- Joey and Kaiba continue to work together...there's a painting gallery that wants Joey's work for their display? Akira and Mokuba become little schemers...and it that little Yugi with a girl?**

**PS: I just wanted you guys to know that this fanfic was not supposed to go on this long......it was supposed to end with them moving to Tokyo..lol........guess that's not happening. Oh well it's turned out rather interesting....**___**no this is not the last**____**chapter**_**......who knows when I'll get to that...I was just remembering the way i was going to end it and thought I'd let you know....well let's get to it! Please enjoy and review **


	20. Chapter 20

**Only in Tokyo**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Author: Skitter160**

**Author's note: No this chapter is not done, I just split it into two parts cause school and office at once just doesn't seem like a good idea atm. But the next chapter part will be out soon! (soon being at least a month, god school is crazy) I'm very sorry for my long absence but please enjoy! OH and review pretty please? **

Joey stood waiting as the phone of Yugi's Grandpa's shop rang.

"Hello?" Yugi's Grandpa answered politely.

"Hello, is Yugi there?" Joey answered with a smile.

"Just a minute Joey." He set down the phone a second and in the background Joey heard him holler at Yugi to pick up the phone.

"Hello?" Yugi answered the phone, hearing a click of the other phone being hung up.

"Hey Yug" Joey smiled happily. "How's the gang?" He asked as he went to warm up some ramen.

"Oh hey Joey" Yugi smiled warmly and told the group it was Joey.

"Put him on speaker." Duke shouted from across the room.

"Is that alright Joey?" Yugi asked quietly.

"Sure." Joey heard the click and smiled as he greeted them. "Hey guys."

"How was" "Did he" "Are you okay?" They all spoke at once.

"Calm down." Joey chuckled as the microwave beeped that his supper was done.

"So how did it go?" Yugi asked.

"It went pretty well." Joey smiled sadly. "I get my own office and Kaiba was kind of nice." He took a slurp of his ramen. "Oh yeah Akira's here too, her Mom is Kaiba's new sectary."

"Oh?" Serenity recalled the little girl.

"But the strangest part is how Kaiba helped them." Joey admitted.

"What do you mean?" Téa asked curiously.

"Well…" Joey jumped into an explanation of the day's events.

It was around two hours later when Joey got off the phone, talking to his friends had made him hopeful. He was about to do his homework when he spotted the sketch he had started on the canvas. It was a young man sitting at a desk a laptop sitting before him, his features had yet to be added, but it spurred a thought within Joey and he picked up his pencil and began to add details to the sketch as if in a trance until he finished the sketch. Pulling back Joey finally examined his work and was surprised to see the results.

On the canvas the boy still sat at the desk typing on a laptop, his features exactly like Kaiba's, behind him the spirit of a dragon was raising from him, a dragon much like Blue Eyes White Dragon. In the background you could see different objects like an office and beside the boy a mug of coffee.

Looking at the time Joey decided he still had some time so he picked up his smock and began to paint. As the painting began to take on life he fell further into a trance and never noticed as the hours passed. As the hours passed all he could think of was the image of Kaiba typing at his desk. Finishing the first layer of the painting Joey spotted the time. 'Shit! I need to get to bed!' He thought as he put his things away and removing his smock on the way to the shower.

But as he lay in bed he couldn't stop his thoughts as a few tears formed in his eyes. 'How can I do this?' He asked himself as he lay there trying to fall asleep. 'How can I pretend that he didn't know me? How can I make him remember?' Finally he fell asleep with the thought that he would make Kaiba remember no matter what. But in the end woke a few hours later after tossing and turning to nightmares. When he did eventually fall asleep again he was hugging his Red Eyes plushie to him.

Joey was once again surprised to wake up at five in the morning. That's when it clicked that this was when Kaiba woke up. 'Shit!' Joey thought snuggling into his bed defiantly, it didn't work he was awake. Dragging himself out of bed he decided he didn't have a choice but to go to school with Yugi and Kaiba both liable to get mad. Putting on his uniform on he grabbed his laptop and put it in his bag before heading off to school never once looking over at his drying painting.

Arriving at school he wasn't that surprised to see Kaiba waiting in his desk, though it did almost make his heart skip a beat as Kaiba turned to look at him. "Morning." Joey greeted him as cheerfully as he could considering Duke was also there leaning on the desk next to Joey's he assumed threatening Kaiba.

Kaiba nodded his head in reply and stood from Joey's desk allowing him to sit. While Duke smiled warmly and winked. "Did you bring it?" Kaiba asked quietly as Joey sat down.

"Yeah." Joey brought his green laptop and was happy to see Kaiba grin.

And to their surprise Kaiba patted Joey's head. "Good Mutt. Now start it up." Joey blushed furiously and Duke looked on in almost terrified awe. "Here." Kaiba turned the laptop and opened the disk compartment and placed a small disk inside. "This will install all of the necessary programs." He explained as he began the installation process. "I'll be sending you work later today." He said as he turned the laptop back to Joey.

Duke spoke up as Joey looked at the download process. "Kaiba has agreed to allow me to help you if you need help with the computer since neither of us is sure how many programs you know, and I sit next to you." Duke smiled. "But only the programs, kay?" He smiled until Joey nodded though Joey doubted he would need the help.

Kaiba and Duke both then went into explaining what each program was as Joey took mental notes.

'Why is he glaring at me?' Duke thought as Kaiba once again glared at him over Joey's head. 'He's the one that asked me, well demanded I help Joey.' He reasoned as he pointed to a program on the screen, his other hand resting on Joey's shoulder and he felt Kaiba's glare intensify a thousand fold. 'Wait…' He noticed his hand on Joey's shoulder and lifted it feeling Kaiba's glare lessen a little bit. 'So he doesn't like me around Joey…? Does that mean he remembers or that he just feels it and is confused?' Ignoring these thoughts altogether Duke continued to instruct Joey in the use of the program.

Glaring at Duke for the umpteenth time Kaiba finally realized he was glaring at him. 'Why am I glaring at Duke? I'm the one that asked him to help.' Kaiba spotted Duke's hand on Joey's shoulder and he glared once more this time deadlier. 'How dare he touch my Mutt!' Kaiba heard faintly from somewhere in the back of his mind but ignored it as a fact that he was better than Joey in everything making him his master so it made sense. His glare lessened when Duke's hand lifted and he heard Joey asking a question. As he answered Joey's question Kaiba was no longer sure he wanted Duke helping Joey, as he thought about the way Duke looked at him it made his blood boil, he wasn't sure why but it felt familiar to him. Actually he felt like he should be killing Duke for looking at his Mutt at all, but that he also owed him for something. Kaiba did not like this feeling and especially did not like owing anyone anything. As he took his seat after having explained all of the programs the door opened and Yugi, Tristan, and Téa entered the room walking over to Joey's desk and he stopped paying attention propping open a book. But every five minutes he found himself loosing focus hearing Joey's loud voice disrupt his thoughts. Eventually the teacher arrived and Joey's voice died away, but he still couldn't focus finding himself looking up at Joey every five minutes. He couldn't say he wasn't glad that art was next and that he would be busy doing whatever their new project was.

Meanwhile in Mokuba's classroom the teacher was introducing a new student. "Class this is Akira Suzuki." The teacher said as Akira stood next to him wearing the school uniform, her hair up in pigtails with a green bow tied at the top of each. "Is there anything you'd like to say?" The teacher asked her.

"Please be nice to me this is my first time out of Tokyo." Akira smiled bowing a little and winking as at Mokuba who sat in the front. All the girls were a little peeved at the way she was looking at Mokuba and all the guys were rather taken by her charms. After being assigned a seat the open seat in the middle of the room Akira took her seat and class began. To her surprise she received a note immediately; it was from Mokuba asking her to eat lunch with him. Looking up at him she nodded with a smile. But by the time lunch rolled around she was frowning as she walked up to Mokuba. "I'm hungry." She grumbled as she reached him. While the other girls in class glared and whispered behind her receiving a death glare from her making them scamper away.

Mokuba smiled and he spotted her bento that was covered with a blue handkerchief that had black hearts connected by little rainbows all over it. "Then let's go." He said heading towards the library instead of the cafeteria.

"Where are we going?" Akira asked quietly as they headed to a part of the building she hadn't been shown.

"It's the old library, it's not as well known as the main library." Mokuba smiled as he opened the doors to a large room was filled with bookshelves that contained older looking books they weren't dusty just looked well used. The library itself was just that and a small desk in the front where a man sat smiling as he typed on a computer. "Hey Ronin" Mokuba waved and the man waved back without looking up.

"I'll guard it like normal." The man chuckled as he finished typing and looked up. Spotting Akira he frowned. "Who's this?" He asked standing up and looking her over.

"Ak" Mokuba started before Akira elbowed him lightly and he stopped.

"I can speak." Akira smiled and bowed. "I'm Akira Suzuki, a transfer student."

"Transfer student?" Ronin looked at Mokuba knowingly making him blush. "I'm Velic Ronin." He bowed a little. "I'll make sure no one disturbs you two as you eat." He smiled as Mokuba pulled her towards the back of the library to a couple of tables hidden in a corner by bookshelves. 'I'd never thought she would be so cute.' Ronin smiled as he went back to work.

As they were eating Mokuba took the opportunity to explain what was going on with his brother and Joey. Akira didn't seem that surprised. "I figured something was wrong when I saw them interact at the office." She frowned. "So what should we do?" She asked handing Mokuba a packet of photos. "I printed the photos, could they help?"

"They might." Mokuba smiled sadly. "But they might ruin things too." Akira nodded and they spent the rest of lunch discussing ways to help Joey.

It was lunch time and Joey was not happy. During Art they had been assigned to create a piece for an a display in the center of town. It wasn't optional. As much as Joey hated showing his work it was torture.

It was lunch time and Joey was not happy. During Art they had been assigned to create a piece for an art display in the center of town. It wasn't optional. As much as Joey hated showing his work it was mandatory and he wasn't doing well enough in any class to complain. Sighing he ate his lunch quietly as Kaiba passed by their table, he couldn't help watching from the corner of his eye.

On his way to his table Kaiba noticed he was watching Joey out of the corner of his eye. Suddenly he stopped halfway to his table an image of a dinner rushing through his mind. He was holding someone's hand, they were confessing something, something that made even him a little nervous. Looking over he saw golden hair but the rest was too blurry to see shaking his head he continued to his table and whipped out his laptop to begin sending Joey his work. It wasn't until the fifth time he glanced at Joey that he noticed he was doing it as he thought of the golden hair something clicked. Joey was in Tokyo, and so was Mai. Kaiba thought about this and tried to recall if he spent anytime with either of them, but he couldn't think of any amount of time spent with the Mutt. Then he recalled spending time with Mai, but that golden mane could not have belonged to a whore like her Kaiba reasoned as he came to believe it was neither of them and had to be a woman from Tokyo. Upon deciding this Kaiba went back to work and lunch wore on leading into history class. Before class he informed Joey he had sent him his work.

As their history lesson went on Joey, who was otherwise falling asleep, pulled out his laptop and began to work. He was done by the time school was released and went to meet Kaiba at the limo. The limo ride was relatively quiet as Joey tried to avoid looking at Kaiba as he typed, but he thought he could feel Kaiba glance at him every few minutes but he was too afraid to look and be wrong. 'What should I do for the art show?' He thought letting his mind wander. 'There's always that new piece I started on.' As the limo stopped at Mokuba's school Joey looked up after hearing Kaiba close his laptop and smiled as he saw Akira and Mokuba standing there waiting.

"Hello!" Akira greeted Kaiba as he stepped out.

"Seto, do you mind if Akira comes with us?" Mokuba asked before Kaiba could get a word in.

"…As long as you two leave us alone while we work." Kaiba smiled motioning them into the limo and they climbed in and started off to Kaiba Corp. A few moments of silence passed before anyone spoke. "So how do you like the house?" Kaiba asked quietly as his hands sat folded over his lap while he sat next to Joey, for some reason he found himself wanting to reach out and touch the boy next to him.

"It's amazing!" Akira smiled happily. "My room's huge and it's green!" She smiled happily and Mokuba smiled back at her.

"I'm glad you like it." Mokuba said smiling happily.

"Was there anything you or your Mother wanted removed?" Kaiba asked looking out the window.

"Actually…I haven't done much exploring yet, the house is pretty big." Akira smiled as she remembered the feel of having a big place once again.

"I see." Kaiba said quietly and nodded. "Just be sure to let me know if either of you find anything."

"So how was your first day at your new school?" Joey asked Akira after a few moments of silence.

"It was interesting…" Akira smiled as she recalled the way the girls were all jealous of how her and Mokuba interacted and then her lunch with Mokuba.

"What do you think of it?" Mokuba asked smiling at her happily. He had not been expecting her to be so happy with the school, little did he know it was him.

"It's actually pretty nice, it's not as big as my old school, but I think my favorite part is the old library." Akira smiled happily thinking of the smell of old books, a smell much better than that of a new one.

"The old library?" Joey asked and Kaiba lifted his eyebrow.

'This is the first time Mokuba has let anyone join him there…' Kaiba thought as he recalled the days before the library when Mokuba would be bugged by countless girls. But seeing the way Mokuba smiled happily at Akira somehow assured him.

"It's where I eat lunch to avoid the girls." Mokuba frowned a bit at the memories.

"Don't worry Mokuba I won't tell anyone." Akira patted his shoulder.

Joey thought a moment on this and recalled he used to not see Kaiba during lunch until at least high school. "Did you have to do that as well Set-Kaiba?" Joey quickly corrected himself.

Kaiba sat there a moment allowing Joey's mistake to slip by in reprimand but in his mind he was somewhat disappointed that Joey had corrected himself, and he wasn't sure why. In the back of his mind a faint echo of his thoughts was coming close to his ears but it was too garbled to understand. "Yes I did have to at one point." Kaiba said as if it were nothing.

"I'm sorry Kaiba." Joey looked at him with the sadiest eyes Kaiba had ever seen.

Kaiba couldn't help but pat his head. "It's not your fault Mutt." He muttered as he did so.

This was extremely shocking to the driver who could see them in the mirror. But being the good driver he was and paid to be he let it slide through his mind with only the thought. 'I didn't know Mr. Kaiba could be so gentle.'

**Author's note: Next part on to the office, Yugi's date, and Paintings I totally forgot those last time lol I'll try to remember them next part but don't hold me to it, I take it where the haunting dreams tell me to. **


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I still don't own it.**

**A/N: OMG CHAPTER 21??????? How the Hell did I get so far? Sorry about taking forever. I have a life and other fics I'm working on too... And you know me and taking forever just about go hand in hand. Well Please let me know how I'm doing and all that jazz.  
**

As they arrived at the office the driver smiled subtly as he opened the door to the back of the limo. Upon arriving on the top floor Ms. Suzaki was at the desk, the previous secretary already gone, she stood greeting them. "Welcome Mr. Kaiba, Mr. Wheeler." She bowed politely before spotting Mokuba and Akira behind them, eyeing Akira she said nothing about it but Kaiba caught her gaze.

"This is an easier way to get her home, I do believe." Kaiba said to Ms. Suzaki and she smiled.

"As you wish Mr. Kaiba." She said as she bowed again as they passed her, her daughter and Mokuba lingering at her desk as they went into Kaiba's office and as soon as the door closed Ms. Suzaki glared at her daughter. "I gave you a cell for a reason."

"I know Mom, but I didn't really know I would be coming and we were all talking in the limo so I didn't think about it." Akira smiled happily and her Mother couldn't help but smile back. "Next time I'll let you know first."

"Actually this will probably be a daily occurrence." Mokuba piped up. "Well at least until club season rolls around."

Ms. Suzaki smiled at them. "Well as long as you make friends and keep your grades up a Mother can't complain."

"Thank you." Mokuba and Akira smiled and he pulled her towards his game room. He was chattering idly about what kind of games they could play today. And Akira was smiling as she listened.

Meanwhile in Kaiba's office Kaiba was handing Joey documents in file folders. "I want you to go over these files, I have a meeting coming up and I would like you to accompany me." Kaiba smirked. "If you don't understand something in the files ask me, you will be of no use if you are not prepared."

"Set-Kaiba what kinda meeting is this?" Joey looked away, for some reason he was really wanting to call Kaiba's name.

"Set? Are you trying to address me by my first name Mutt?" Kaiba looked him in the eyes and Joey blushed looking away. He didn't bother to answer the questions about the meeting they would discuss that after he had read the file.

Mumbling under his breath Joey sighed. "It was what we agreed in Tokyo."

'In Tokyo?' Kaiba thought he heard Joey mumble but it didn't quite click with his memories so he dismissed it, while a nagging feeling about it remained. "You may use my first name." Seto said to his own surprise, but was well rewarded with the smile that spread across his new assistants face.

"Thank you Seto!" Joey smiled truly very happy that he wouldn't be slipping up anymore.

"Now get to work Joey." Seto said harshly trying not to look Joey in the eyes as a slight blush covered his cheeks at hearing Joey say his name, not that anyone could ever tell, after all he is THE Seto Kaiba. He also tried not to let Joey know that he was happy about it too.

Going into his own office Joey smiled to himself. 'He said my name.' Looking over the files he took in everything he could understand and wrote down a few questions he had about the rest. 'I wonder where the meeting is? It seems to be about the new product Kaiba Corp will be producing for the up coming year.' Opening his laptop he booted it up and saw that he had more to do. Sighing he was about to start working when there was a knock on the door. "Come in." He said quietly and realized there was no way they could hear him so he repeated it a little louder and the door opened to reveal Ms. Suzaki. "Can I help you?" Joey smiled motioning her farther in.

"I was told to tell you that Mr. Kaiba wishes to see you." She smiled before leaving and closing the door behind her.

'I wonder what he wants to see me about, oh it's probably the files for the meeting.' Joey said closing his laptop grabbing his questions as he stood up. Reaching Seto's door he lifted his hand to knock but he heard Seto tell him to come in before he could. Entering the room he saw Seto was looking at the door a file in his hand but he wasn't really looking at it. "You wanted to see me?" Joey said as he closed the door.

"Have a seat Wheel-Joey" Seto smirked at the way Joey lit up as he said his name. 'I think I rather like his smile.' He thought as Joey took a seat but soon dismissed the thought. "I assume you've read the files already?" Seto said rather slowly.

"Yes. I had just finished them and was about to get my other work." Joey said just as slowly. For some reason talking business was kind of awkward.

"Oh that would be tomorrow's work. Today we need to be getting prepared for the meeting. So did you have any questions?" Kaiba asked looking down at his own copy of the files that were in his hand. "I also need to advise you on how I and other board members will expect you to conduct yourself at the meeting. We have until tomorrow to get the materials read and get you acquainted with the policies of meetings. And do you have a suit?"

"I need a suit?" Joey asked skeptically, of course he was wearing his school uniform now, they had not discussed dress code yet. " Wait…You mean to say the meeting is tomorrow?" Joey asked his eyes bulging a little as he leaned forward in his seat. "Wait when and where is the meeting?" Joey added.

"It will be held here in the conference room I showed you before. It will be after school tomorrow." Seto looked Joey over trying not to let his eyes drag too long over certain places that seemed to make him squirm a bit inside also as the much as the blonde was squirming from the scrutiny of his gaze. "I don't suppose you have any finer clothes do you?" He asked slowly more to himself than to the blonde.

Instead of being completely insulted Joey frowned. "Um actually is there a dress code I should be adhering to while I'm working? I noticed you usually wear something casual but as your employee should I have a uniform or dress code?" The blonde smiled a bit as the brunette's eyes finally landed on his, even though they did not hold the emotion he would have liked they were starting to resemble the Seto Kaiba of Tokyo for a brief second before flashing back to the CEO mode that everyone knew so well.

"We never did discuss that but it was actually in your contract." Seto smiled. "You are allowed to dress casually and are also allowed a budget for buying suits for business meetings. It appears we will be spending that budget shortly." Seto smirked at the way Joey was eyeing him like he had lost his mind. "You didn't really read all of it did you?" When Joey gave him a guilty look a memory of blonde hair on his shoulder and soft snores issuing from the owner as they fell asleep on him while he typed something up. But he did not know to whom the hair belonged nor did he know what he was typing. But it brought up the memory of lunch and it no longer seemed like some Tokyo floozy. 'What's with these puzzle piece memories?' He found himself thinking as picked up his phone. "Do you know your sizes?" He asked.

"Sizes?" Joey thought a moment. "Yeah." He nodded relaying the information back to his boss.

"Alright then I'll order one for you. It will arrive here tomorrow in time for the meeting." Seto dialed a number on the phone and gave Ms. Suzaki orders to get the suit made and delivered. "Now to go over conduct."

It was over three hours later when Joey returned to his office to pack up for the night. They had gone over everything imaginable that could be done wrong. A lot of it being things Joey was well known for doing. Sighing he looked at the time and saw that he had plenty of time to work on his painting and to call Yugi and see how he was doing on his. He had also heard a rumor the little guy was gonna be asking a girl out at school today but had not had time to confirm if it was trure.

Meeting Seto in the lobby area he smiled as he saw him talking to Ms. Suzaki, he was discussing how Akira would be getting home as he walked up he over heard part of it. Lounging on the couch Mokuba was listening to something Akira was going on about a wide smile on his face. 

"I will take her home toady." Seto was saying and Ms. Suzaki was nodding. "Since you leave the office an hour after I do…" He continued before being interrupted by Joey.

"Why don't you just let her leave when you do?" Joey eyed him slowly.

"Mr. Wheeler I as the sectary have duties to perform even after Mr. Kaiba has left." Ms. Suzaki smiled. "It would be improper for me to leave at the same time as Mr. Kaiba."

Joey nodded slowly as Seto gave him a somewhat glare for interrupting him. "I see that does make sense." He looked to Seto and blushed realizing that he had indeed stopped him from talking. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to interrupt."

"It's quite alright Joey." Seto sighed surprising everyone in the room when he didn't get mad, well except Mokuba. "You will need to learn these things as well." Seto smiled a little. "Though I would prefer you allow me to finish what I'm saying first."

Joey wilted a little at the look he was getting but joined Seto at the desk anyway when he was motioned forward. 'I hope he isn't really mad and waiting for later.'

Instead of giving Joey a look screaming that he would be yelled at later Seto just turned to Ms. Suzaki and continued. "As I was saying it may be easier for Akira to ride home with us and for a driver to deliver her home on school nights."

"…" Joey looked over to Akira and Mokuba and noticed they were no longer talking and he suspected they hadn't been when he had entered the room either.

"That is fine with me if it is fine with you Mr. Kaiba." Ms. Suzaki smiled over at her daughter who smiled back happily.

"Now that's settled we will be taking our leave." Seto turned to Joey and nodded and they left the office followed by the excited duo. As they sat down in the limo Seto looked over the two and smirked at the decision he had made.

The ride had barely started but it was too quiet for Joey's tastes so he turned to his now boss and gave him a quizzical look seeing the smirk. Following his gaze he smiled as well. 'Seto did a good thing.' He thought smiling a bit more before turning back to Seto. "So do you have anything in mind for that show case painting we have to do?" He asked softly so that Mokuba and Akira could go on with their own quiet conversation.

Seto turned to Joey a sudden urge to smile came over him but he held it back by widening his smirk. "Not yet but I think a cute dog will do nicely for the painting." He wasn't quite sure where the image of a blonde puppy came from but it was too cute not to paint it. "What about you? If I recall you like to paint?" He couldn't recall hearing that but he knew he knew it somehow.

"I think I may already have something in the works for it now. I do like to paint." Joey smiled he knew that Seto did not know where he knew that from the look that crossed his eyes.

Akira and Mokuba were watching from their side of the limo with hopeful looks on their faces when an idea struck them and they exchanged looks. 'Are you thinking what I'm thinking?' Is what their eyes asked and they began to scheme.

"What is it?" Seto asked curiously, he had only thought about the project when Joey had asked.

"It's a secret." Joey smirked. "Well this is my stop." He smiled as he caught Akira's gaze, he knew they had an idea and something told him he would hear of it soon. Getting out of the limo he climbed to his apartment.

The limo drove away with a curious Kaiba, a scheming Kaiba and his cohort.

Getting inside he saw that he had two messages. Sighing he went about making his dinner while listening. The first one was Yugi.

"Hey Joey it's Yugi. I was just calling to see how work was. I've got something to tell you too. Call me back when you get this."

The second was a much more surprising voice and not one that he wanted to hear.

"Joey, this is Mai. I….I just wanted…. I'm sorry… Will you please call me back?"

It took all he had not to smash his phone. Instead he deleted his messages and called Yugi as he went about working on the newest painting he had started. It took a few rings before anyone picked up.

"Hello?" Yugi picked up the phone.

"Hey Yug. I got your message." Joey smiled he could feel his friend's excitement through his voice. "So is the rumor true about your date?" He teased before Yugi could say anything.

"That's not fair I wanted to tell you. I wonder who let it slip."

"Don't know but whose the lucky girl?" Joey smiled looking over his work so far he nodded to himself.

"I asked Téa to go on a date…" Yugi was turning bright red and you could hear it in his voice.

"…." Joey burst out laughing everyone had known that they liked each other for so long he was surprised it had taken them so long to go out. "Sorry man it's just it took you long enough you know?"

"I know." Yugi smiled. "So how was work?"

"It was pretty good, I have a meeting to attend tomorrow my suits are being made as we speak I'm sure." Joey sighed he was not ready to go to any kind of meeting but Seto seemed to think he could do it which was a nice change. "But you'll never believe who called…" Joey scowled as he remembered her message.

"Who?" Yugi asked completely surprised that Joey would be shocked to hear from anyone, after all his Father was in jail for about a year now.

"Mai…" Joey growled a bit on. "She wants me to call her."

"Don't." The good natured Yugi did not sound so good natured and it wasn't even his Yami. "She made this mess of you and Kaiba you shouldn't talk to her. She'll most likely make it worse."

"I won't." Joey smiled to hear his friend being macho. "I was just letting you know. I think I ought to keep a look out for her."

"That would be best." Yugi sighed. "I don't like this Joey. I feel like she's going to do something stupid again."

"I don't know Yugi…" Joey frowned. "I will keep on the look out though and I'll let you guys know if anything else happens but for now let's keep it between us. I think if Duke found out he would murder her."

"I think your right." Yugi agreed. "Speaking of Duke he's headed over here to help me with my math homework did you want to join us?" 

"…Actually that's okay I was working on the required painting. Maybe next time?'

"Yeah next time well he's here so later."

"Yeah later." Joey smiled hanging up the phone and looking over the painting. "I wonder what he'll think when he sees it?" He thought aloud before putting his things away and heading for bed. He needed his rest if was going to be in top shape for his first meeting.

* * *

**Be sure to review!! I'm not sure how this will play out anymore so I won't make any more predictions... Even I didn't expect Mai back in the picture.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I don't own it, I don't wanna.... I do however own this plot. It's all mine so no touchie.**

**A/N: I guess you get two for the price of one today... Lucky you! I don't know I started and couldn't stop... Well let me know how it's going! **

It pissed Joey off to no end when he woke up at five am and could not get back to sleep. 'It's all Seto's fault.' He thought hugging his plushie of Red Eyes. He vaguely wondered what Seto thought when he woke up at this ungodly hour in the mornings. 'I bet he gets up like it's nothing.'

Meanwhile Seto was indeed waking up and he was also holding a plushie, though it was Blue Eyes and for some reason he had a feeling he had a package coming that day. If the feeling was right it would be of the opposite dragon his current snuggle buddy. Looking at the time he somehow found himself wondering how Joey would do waking at this hour.

Joey was just getting in the shower when his phone rang from his bedroom. It was Seto's cell's ring tone so he rushed to answer it but didn't make it in time and got a voicemail. Listening to it quickly he hoped it wasn't him being yelled at it was still too early for being scolded.

"Joey don't forget we have that meeting today. We'll leave school about twenty minutes into our last class. Don't be late." There was a slight pause and Joey thought the message was over and was about to delete it when he heard the last part. "Pleasant dreams." And he almost melted at the fact Seto had thought he was still asleep and was wishing him pleasant dreams.

'Too bad I'm awake.' Joey thought as he saved the message before getting back to getting ready for school. It was around his usual time when he entered the building. The classroom for once was empty and he set about doing his homework when he heard the door open. He didn't bother to look up as he heard the greeting.

"Morning Joey." Duke smiled happy to see that Seto was not in the room. Taking his seat beside the blonde he frowned. "You seem down today are you ok?"

"I'm fine." Joey smiled sleepily. "I just don't look forward to the meeting I'll be attending after school."

"Do you want a few tips?" Duke offered.

"Sure… Maybe you have some better ones than Seto."

"Set…?" Duke gave Joey a quizzical look. "Did he give you permission to use his name?"

"Oh um yeah he did." Joey smiled happily at the memory and of Seto now calling him Joey, though he would not expect it at school and he should probably not be saying it too much at school either.

"…." Duke gave him an odd look before smiling softly. "He'll remember Joey."

Just then the door opened and in walked Seto and a tailor holding a suit. "Joey I'm glad you're here." He didn't mention the he knew he would be but he did. "I need you to try this on." He had the tailor show him the suit it was a dark green with black threading. "I think it will suit you nicely." Seto smiled as Joey stood approaching them then nodded to Duke to let him know that he knew he was there.

"I'll just go try it on." Joey smiled and lead the tailor to an empty classroom across the hall and got the suit fitted before returning. "So how do I look?" Joey asked slightly stiff in the suit as he returned to show them. "Does it suit me as you said Seto?"

"It does." Seto smirked and it did. The design was not too stuffy nor was it too tight or loose and looked like it was made just for Joey which of course it was.

"It looks good Joey." Duke piped up feeling almost like he was in the middle of a drama with the awkward way they were talking.

"Well that will do Joey." Seto smirked and gave the tailor orders as Joey left the room.

"So do you plan to call him that during school?" Duke asked from his desk.

"I do." Seto smirked he did not like how buddy-buddy the dice master was acting towards 'his' Mutt. Though he did not know why he was thinking like that it made perfect sense in some ways.

When Joey returned Seto was at his desk typing away and looked up to meet him before smiling just slightly and going back to work. Returning to his seat Joey smiled softly to himself and finished up his work while Duke's moody vibes enveloped the room. It was some time later that the rest of the gang arrived and the meeting between Yugi and Téa after the 'confession' was hilarious. 'So far not a bad day.' Joey thought hoping it would last to the meeting. He knew that Seto had never before brought anyone other than Mokuba with him to meetings and he was not looking forward to the unwelcome welcome he would receive. Regardless of that fact school passed by quickly and without incident and it was five til his last class.

"Don't forget we need to leave twenty minutes in." Seto reminded him on the way to class. He was in a business stance when he announced to the teacher that Joey and himself would be leaving early and it took at least ten minutes of convincing for the teacher to even believe that Joey worked for Kaiba Corp.

"Don't be so nervous." Seto smirked at Joey from across the limo. "I informed the board members I hired you." 

"That's not why I'm nervous." Joey admitted. "I don't think I'm cut out for meetings." 'I'm extremely nervous you'll kill if I make a mistake as well.'

"I didn't think I was either." Seto smirked. "I just hate those old geezers that sit there and go on and on about things I could have explained in five minutes. And don't worry if you mess up with conduct. I do not expect a Mutt to be well trained on such things." He smirked but somewhere inside it no longer felt right to insult him like that. "Just relax and do what you can." He had never expected himself to be so comforting to anyone besides Mokuba but it did not feel wrong and it did not hurt business to make sure his new assistant was ready for meetings and able to handle himself around the board. "We're here."

* * *

**I'll start up from the meeting next time!! I know this is short but school and meeting in one day? Why focus on school?**


	23. Chapter 23

**Only in Tokyo**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot. That's all mine.**

**Author: Skitter160**

**A/N: Hey I everyone miss me? Well this is the end of that feeling. **

Joey sighed as he changed into his suit. He still wasn't quite ready to face the board even after Seto's pep talk. Though he was truly happy and grateful for it, he still could not shake the feeling that something bad would be happening. He was just putting on a black tie when he heard a knock on his office door. "Come in." He called out loudly from the almost invisibly hidden closet that was in his office for such occasions.

"Are you ready?" Seto asked stepping into the office to see Joey struggling with the tie. "Haven't you ever worn a tie before?" 

"Do I look like someone that would ever wear a tie?" Joey shot back with a scowl he would still prefer to not be wearing one now. "So how long do we have before the meeting?" He asked instead of allowing Seto a chance to remark.

"Not long." Seto smirked stalking over to were Joey was miserably failing with his tie. "Let me."

"…" Joey sighed and dropped his hands allowing Seto to do it watching so he could do it later. "…" Looking up slightly he glanced at the concentrated face of his boss.

"There." Seto smiled softly as he backed up motioning to the tie. "We need to get going. Don't forget to follow all the courtesies I taught you. Other than that try your best not to fall asleep." Seto smirked slightly at the blush it brought forth before turning and leading Joey out of the room. They made their way to the conference floor slowly heading towards the elevator that would take them there. As they got in Seto could feel the nervous vibes rolling off of his assistant. "Don't be so nervous." He smirked.

"Easier said than done." Joey looked down at his hands that were moving nervously.

"It's not like you to be nervous." Seto commented placing his hand on Joey's to stop the movement. "We're here."

Taking a deep breath Joey stepped off the elevator and followed Seto to the conference room quietly. Stopping just behind him as they reached the door.

"Don't let anything they say bother you." Seto whispered before stalking into the room with an air of superiority that Joey was surprised to find absent most of the time. "Sit." Was the first word Joey heard him utter to the board in a voice that commanded no argument. "Before we begin the meeting I would like to introduce my assistant Joey Wheeler."

At the sound of his name Joey entered the room taking a deep breath and putting on airs. "Nice to meet you." Joey said with a nod looking over the board not at all surprised to see the shocked faces and envious looks from a few. Almost all of the board was in their late forties to fifties.

"What brought this on?" One of the younger and envious board members asked. "Do you know we can trust him?"

Seto didn't bother answering until after he and Joey had seated. "All that matters is that he is my assistant the rest is no concern of yours." He glared at the board member. "Now let's start with the first order of business."

Sitting next to Seto Joey was surprised to hear him standing up for him. But as the meeting went on he did find it very hard not to jump up and snap at some stupid board member for going on for about an hour about nothing that had any weight. Glancing over at his boss though he noticed the intent look on his face and the slight nod when a point was made. 'Maybe it's to let him know he's listening.' Joey subtly looked around the room noticing the behavior was similar to the rest of the board. It was going on three hours when the meeting came to a conclusion. He waited until Seto signaled him to get up to leave following his boss quietly as they made their way back to the elevator.

"You did well." Seto told him as they stepped into the elevator.

"Thanks." Joey smiled softly. "I was really nervous. I can't believe your whole board is a bunch of old geezers. I thought there would be at least a few younger members."

"They were much younger some of them started. It's hard to believe how poorly they aged."

Joey looked over at his boss and tired to picture him aged but couldn't conjure a picture of it then down at himself. "I hope I age gracefully."

"Don't we all?" Seto asked reaching their office floor moving slowly towards Ms. Suzuki's desk motioning her to sit as she attempted to stand. "We'll be leaving for the day so please leave all messages on my desk for tomorrow." With that he ushered Joey over to his own office. "Get changed and we'll go pick up Mokuba and Akira. I don't think you could stand another minute behind a desk." He looked at him finally and saw the relief written all over his face.

"Wait where are Mokuba and Akira anyway?" Joey asked stepping into his office not surprised Seto was following.

"They are in the game room as usual it was the driver that picked them up though since we had a meeting. I'm sure they would like some fresh air as well." He turned away as Joey stepped into the closet still in full view of him if he turned around. Which he decidedly didn't do even though he caught himself watching slightly from the corner of his eye unaware of any reason he would do so. "I also need to change so I'll meet you at the desk." He quickly exited the room looking back behind him only to see Joey looking around for his bag. Slipping into his own office he quickly changed into casual clothes, not like he wasn't already in much more casual clothes than his assistant. He found himself thinking over the desire he had to look at Joey while he was changing. He knew he wasn't into women, but as far as he knew he wasn't into men either. But he couldn't find any good reason it to be that important it was after all his Mutt. And he couldn't be a-sexual if he kept finding himself staring at the blonde.

"JOEY!" Akira and Mokuba called exiting the game room to get snacks and finding him at the desk. They ran over to bother him.

"Hey!" Joey replied smiling noticing they were also in their uniforms. "How was school?"

"It was alright." Mokuba looked over at Akira and smiled as she nodded agreement. "But enough about that. How was your first meeting? Aren't the board scary?" He asked pulling Joey over to the couch in the reception area. "Most of them are old and ugly aren't they?"

Joey smiled and Akira pinned him with a questioning look. "It's true, they are mostly old and they aren't scary unless you count being able to talk you to death as a villain's skill."

"Oh but it is." Seto smirked as they jumped at hearing him as he left his office. "Akira will you please ask your Mother if it's alright for you to go to Kaiba Land?" He pointedly ignored the shocked look on his own little brother's face.

"SURE!" Akira jumped up pulling Mokuba with her and whispering. "This is a good time to give them the pictures we took in Tokyo only taking out the ones of them being intimate." She handed him a package of photos to sort. 

"Your right." Mokuba nodded taking the pictures she offered so they could sort them out.

"So we're going to Kaiba land?" Joey asked calculating just how much that would cost.

"Yes and stop doing the math in your head you get in free. You work directly under me and are to receive almost the same perks." Seto didn't know how he knew that's what the blonde was doing but he did and he was also quite surprised himself at what had followed. No one else who worked for him had those kind of perks, well except Ms. Suzuki but hers were still by far less than what he just promised his new assistant and hers were mainly for Akira.

'It's because you love him.' A voice shouted in the back of his mind but was too fuzzy by the end to be truly understood so all he was able to hear was 'It's because…' Before it was all static.

Joey hid his surprise but not his joy hugging the other male quickly as he thanked him before realizing what he was doing and pulling back quickly. "Thanks Seto." He quickly turned and followed Akira and Mokuba who looked like they were scheming anyway.

Seto stood there a moment unsure of why his stomach was turning in the most pleasant of unpleasant ways and his body felt warm. He couldn't however get over the fact he had wanted to pull the blonde closer and keep him there. Shaking his head he looked after the blonde and sighed. "Lately it seems he's on my mind a lot." He clutched his duel monster card necklace tightly, something he did a lot when he was thinking about someone but he couldn't recall who and the locket was shut too tightly to look to see who was on the other side of Mokuba. He knew he needed to get it fixed but he couldn't bring himself to do so yet even though he was quite certain the person in the other picture meant a lot to him, he was sure it was that blonde from Tokyo whoever it was he had a feeling he would remember soon.

"You coming Seto?" Mokuba called. "The driver is on his way already!"

The limo ride was silent for about five minutes before Akira nudged Mokuba pulling out Joey's packet of photos wanting him to pull out his brother's. It wasn't until he had them out she noticed the size difference. "I developed the photos from Tokyo." She smiled handing Joey his packet while Mokuba handed Seto his. "I know they aren't all that great or anything but I hope you like them."

Joey smiled thanking her and was about to open his when they were snatched away. "What's the deal Seto?" He asked looking at his now empty hands.

"Yours is a bigger package I want to see what's different." He stated simply opening Joey's first not noticing the uneasy looks the rest of them exchanged. The first picture he pulled out was of him and Joey standing next to each other at the amusement park and it seemed very familiar while he could not place when it had happened.

'REMEMBER! REMEMBER! REMEMBER!' A voice practically split his head screaming at him from somewhere deep down.

Flipping to the next picture he saw him and Joey standing very close together and he felt something roll down his cheek as he studied the picture. Beside him Joey was frantic and calling his name while Mokuba and Akira did the same he didn't seem to notice as he flipped to the next picture to see one of him and Joey sharing a passionate kiss. The photos slipped from his hands as silent tears began to fall from his eyes as it clicked. The blonde, Tokyo, love, his locket, the Mutt, and every thing just seemed to fall together. Turning to Joey who was about to shake his shoulder he pulled him close. "I'm so sorry Joey… I'm so sorry." He pulled him closer his tears falling on his shoulder.

"Seto?" Joey asked praying to God for him to be apologizing about what he thought he was. "What are you apologizing for?"

"I forgot." Seto pushed himself just far enough away to look into Joey's eyes. "I forgot you. I'm so sorry Joey." He said tracing his lips as the tears began to pour down the blonde's lips before claiming them with his own pulling the blonde closer.

"It's okay Seto, it wasn't your fault." Joey whispered pushing closer to his love.

Mokuba and Akira looked away as they signaled the driver to pull over. "Are we still going to Kaiba Land?" They asked when they finally separated.

"Yes." Seto said looking over at Joey knowing he had so much to make up for.

"Yeah." Joey croaked out blushing deeply when he remembered they were indeed in the limo. "We have a lot to talk about Seto." The brunette just nodded and smiled softly taking his hand.

It was a few hours later that found them at Kiaba Land off in a secluded place talking over the events that Seto found fuzzy still. It was another few minutes that had him swearing to put Mai in her grave early.

"Seto it won't do any good." Joey smiled just happy to finally know that every thing was okay. "I love you." He kissed his cheek and he found it calmed him instantly.

"I love you too. But I swear if I see her anywhere near you…"

"Seto… Let's go ride that one." Joey smiled pulling him towards it efficiently shutting him up.

A few months later: 

"Are you sure you don't mind going with me?" Joey asked from the bathroom he and Seto now shared at Kaiba mansion. They hadn't gone public quite yet but were planning to very soon on their anniversary of six months.

"I'm sure." Seto kissed his forehead from behind before walking out the door. "If you don't hurry I'll be there before you."

Joey laughed following him slowly knowing that any second now Mokuba would jump out and grab his older brother which he did thankfully before they reached the stairs.

"I'm coming with you!" Mokuba cried latching onto Seto.

"Then hurry up I'm sure the reporters have already spotted his painting." Seto smirked back at his lover.

"I'm sure they have already looked at yours too." Joey countered blushing.

When they arrived at the school display of paintings they walked straight to Joey's. It was a painting of Seto working on his laptop with a mug of coffee near him and a Blue Eyes White Dragon emerging behind him. Next to the painting stood the last person any of them ever wanted to see chatting idly with a reporter who didn't have her camera pointed at her yet. With one look at Seto Kaiba she went to fetch her cameraman.

"What do you want Valentine?" Seto hissed stepping in front of Joey as if to shield him from her presence.

"I just…" She started.

"You just nothing. Get lost." Seto stated as Yugi and company arrived rushing over to Joey. Duke was there with Akira, who he was steadily getting along better with.

Mai looked to Joey and the rest and they turned their attention to Seto. "Whatever." She huffed before storming away.

When the reporter returned she smiled sweetly at them and asked how flattered Seto was that this artist did a painting of him. It was then that they went public, plans be damned. Joey wasn't too upset either as Seto kissed him on national TV. Of course his PR people turned it into awesome press for Kaiba Corp.

The END!

Tiny future forecast: 

Yugi and Téa were finally married. Duke found someone, Tristan and Serenity were expecting their second child, Joey and Seto were legally married as Seto had pressured the government, and Mai was rotting away miserable somewhere they didn't care to think about.

And as to Akira and Mokuba? They were planning their arranged marriage in bliss. After all it wasn't every day you are arranged to marry your true love.

A/N: SO this is the end. It may seem kinda rushed... I'm okay with that really since I was never good at endings and I find this to be one of my better ones. Well R&R!


End file.
